


Black Saint ~Arc 2 - The Meaning Of That Happiness~

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Black Saint Series [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 61,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Another meeting, another parting...When the heart was on the verge of breaking down completely, could he still find the true meaning of happiness?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> The Arc's title was inspired from Honey L Days' song with the same title.

Yuto said nothing as he followed the man into some weird room inside a weird house. The inside of the room was covered with black cloth, leaving only the door and the ceiling visible with the help of the dim light coming from the lamp hanging above their head.  
  
"Rumours said that The Neverwhere was using some magic to obtain what he/she had up until now. Well, I should say that they're half-right."  
  
Yuto widened his eyes in surprise. "So you're saying that you actually used magic ?"  
  
The man before him laugh. "Yeah. You could say that." He then walked to the corner of the room, and pulled one end of the black cloth down, revealing a gigantic monitor with panel consoles below it. "We're using the magic of technology."  
  
Yuto mouthed a small 'o' with his mouth, before he proceeded to walk toward the console. He watched how the man smiled before he press one button of the console, and the display suddenly showed various pictures and informations.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"Some of us was born a genius, the others were just a little too curious. But it was stupid to think that we used nothing but ourselves to gain those informations about everything." The Neverwhere then walked leisurely to where the single chair stood and flopped himself down on it.  
  
"Let me explain the rules for you." He started off. "As The Neverwhere, you shall never let your real identity to be exposed to those from the underworld. As The Neverwhere, you should not randomly telling people things. You have to carefully choose the best person to tell their wanted information to. As The Neverwhere, you should be the one to find those people who seek for your advise."  
  
"I get it." Yuto nodded his head carefully.  
  
"Make it a point that you take things as a payment for those informations you'll give." Said The Neverwhere as he twirled the chair he's on and spin around. "I know that you have a special feeling to a certain member of the underworld, and I won't be telling you to cut the feeling off. Just, make sure that you'll remain anonymous even if you're to meet him again. I believe he knew this already, right ?"  
  
Nodding his head once again, Yuto gulped at the sudden nervousness which filled his system.  
  
"Alright then. Now that you've known the rules, from here on, you're no longer Nakajima Yuto." Exclaimed the man childishly. "You're free to use any kind of names when you're interracting with the upperworld people. But when you're faced with the underworld people, you're just The Neverwhere."  
  
"Can I ask something ?"  
  
"What ?" The man stopped spinning on his chair and looked into Yuto properly.  
  
"How should I call you ? I mean, it would be weird if I call you The Neverwhere too, right ?"  
  
The man smiled as he shrugged. "Well, I've told you before that I was called with a lot of names. But you can call me Yuu."  
  
"Just Yuu ?"  
  
"Yep." The man grinned. "Just Yuu."


	2. Chapitre 1 - Fallen Leaf

Ryosuke gruntled heavily at the sound of a happy barking coming near. He rolled on his bed, before pulling the blanket over his head. It's too early. He just doesn't want to wake up just yet.  
  
"Good morning, Bocchan."  
  
There it goes. Just when Ryosuke thought that he's about to drifted off to sleep again, the nosy Kota just have to ruined it.  
  
"Bocchan, pretending to sleep won't do. You do realized that you have morning classes today, don't you ?" Kota said calmly as he pulled back the blanket from Ryosuke's body, leaving the boy groaning in protest.  
  
"Now go and wash up. I have prepared your clothes, and breakfast will be served in just a minute." Kota smiled as he took the blanket and put it inside the laundry basket stood by the bedside. And as he ushered Ryosuke to the bathroom, he pulled the bedcover and throw it inside the basket as well. He looked down and smiled to Kuu who barked happily before calling one of the maid to take the laundry away.  
  
Around 10 minutes later, he then found himself pulling a shirt over his sleepy master's head and make sure that Ryosuke looked presentable. Satisfied with how his master looked, Kota smiled before guiding Ryosuke to the dining room.  
  
Once seated on the huge dining table, Ryosuke yawned as he watched Kota poured him some milk and served his breakfast. A set of full English breakfast.  
  
Ryosuke scrunched his nose at the sight. Despite his parents' westernized upbringing, Ryosuke is still a Japanese at heart. That's why he prefers a traditional Japanese breakfast over European or Western style meals.  
  
"Why English breakfast ?" He voiced our his complaint.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Bocchan." Kota bowed down. "But our cook kinda forgot your schedule for the day, so let's just say that he overslept. And with only little times he had, he made you an English breakfast instead of your favourite Japanese breakfast which will certainly took longer to make."  
  
Ryosuke groaned before stabbing his sausage and put it inside his mouth.  
  
"I gave Koyama a few words, of course, but I don't think that it was so bad. I mean, you have eaten Japanese style breakfast everyday, so why not a little change once in a while ?"  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Ryosuke saw Kota smiled ever-so-sweetly at him. Pouting, Ryosuke just grumbled incoherently in between his chews.  
  
Some minutes later, Ryosuke leaned back on his chair, putting the empty glass of milk back onto the table. He watched one of the maid walked closer and pick the dishes away. The maid bowed before she left to the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Now Bocchan, the car is ready. Shall we go already ?"  
  
Ryosuke looked up and sighed. "Yeah. Let's go." He then stood from his seat and followed Kota out.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, no ! I'm so going to be late at this rate !" The petite boy cursed under his breath as he fastened his pace.  
  
It was so unlike him to rushed for school like this. But the bus he rode was late because of the accident happened downtown, and now he only has a couple of minutes before his first class begin. And to remember that the lecturer is a strict one too. This must be his unlucky day.  
  
Too caught up in his misery, the boy failed to see a speeding bike coming his way, and he only realized it as the said bike made a sudden turn and stopped right in front of him. Surprised by the sudden stunt, the boy lost his balance and fell on his butt.  
  
Groaning, he then stood up and threw accusing glares toward his opposer while dusting his dirtied pants.  
  
"Watch out, will you !" He hissed while the other man removed his helmet and stared at him in amusement.  
  
"I should be the one saying it to you." The man said calmly.  
  
The boy widened his eyes at the other man and stepped back unconsciously.  
  
"O-Okamoto-kun."  
  
The other man just chuckled before throwing the boy a helmet and signaling him to get on the bike.  
  
"Hop on. I'll ride you to your university."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Just hop on, Chinen. I know you're running out of time."  
  
As if brought back to reality, the boy looked into his watch and widened his eyes more. "Darn ! It's this late already !" He then looked up and bowed toward the other man. "Then, sorry to trouble you, Okamoto-kun."  
  
"Just hop on. Or you're going to be late for sure."  
  
Nodding his head, the squirrel boy then put on the helmet which was offered to him and get on Keito's back. He held onto Keito's waist tight, knowing that the man is such a reckless rider from experience.  
  
***  
  
A tall and lean boy quietly walked toward the park area and watch his surroundings. His eyes then fell to a certain figure sitting by himself in one of the bench, seemingly absorbed in his reading to acknowledge everything else. The boy smiled as he leaned back on the tree behind him, watching the figure contendedly from afar.  
  
He then watched how the figure's eyes lifted from the book as he leaned back on the bench. He saw how the boy's eyes wandered serenely to the vast sky before closing them.  
  
"Why do you look so sad ? Was it because of me ?" He whispered to himself as his lips curved into a sad smile. "I'm so sorry. But you'll soon see, that I was just trying to protect what I had left. I was just trying to protect you." He sighed deeply, half hoping his whispers would be brought by the wind and reached the boy's ears.  
  
A hand then placed on his shoulder, and he knew that it's time for him to go.  
  
"Let's go, Rai."  
  
The boy turned his head away and nodded. He then followed the platinum-haired man in front of him, but not before giving one last glance toward the still-sitting boy on the park bench.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Yama-chan."  
  
And then he disappeared behind the rain of fallen leaves on that first day of autumn.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Looking At The Southern Sky

Ryosuke stared incredulously at the stacks of files Keito just dropped on top of his table. Looking up, he could only growled in defeat as Keito grinned triumphantly at him.  
  
"You've missed a lot of paperworks, Taichou. Better catch up soon."  
  
Sighing, Ryosuke pulled one of the file and open it to read it's contents.  
  
"When I was promoted as the Gatekeeper, I never expected that this job includes paperworks as well. I mean, we're underground organization, not some stock company, so what's with these things ?" Ryosuke complained quietly, but loud enough for Keito to hear.  
  
"True enough. But even in the underground organization, there are still things that are needed to be managed. Thus, the presence of these paperworks." Keito shrugged as he also took one file from the stack. "Stop complaining already. It's not like you're doing this all alone."  
  
Ryosuke leaned back and released a deep breath in agony, much to Keito's amusement.  
  
"Ah, that file in your hand just came in by the way."  
  
The younger boy nodded his head as he proceeded to read the contents, before frowning as he reaches the end of the page.  
  
"What's wrong ?" Keito asked curiously.  
  
"It's from Valentine." Answered Ryosuke as he shook his head. "He asked us to team up with the Southern Gate for the next mission."  
  
"Really ?" Keito raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission ?"  
  
"To retrieve this chip which was stolen by the Red Desert organization. And have it delivered safely to it's original owner."  
  
The older boy walked over behind Ryosuke to take a look at the file Ryosuke was reading.  
  
"You mean that chip which consists the prototype data of the newest weapon from Russia ?"  
  
Ryosuke nodded faintly as he handed over the file to his Vice.  
  
"What happened with the previous agent who handled this mission ?"  
  
"Northern Gate received this mission before. And it seemed like Snake was still in a trauma so he sent by himself to do the job. And you know how he was from the previous encounter. So when he was faced with the men from Red Desert, he couldn't take it." Ryosuke sighed in exasperation. "He was being too emotional to be rational. And that Valentine too, he should've known better than to let him do the job."  
  
"So I'm assuming that in order to prevent the same failure to happen again, Valentine fused us -the Eastern Gate- with the Southern Gate together ?" Keito prompted through the papers.  
  
The Eastern Gatekeeper gave him another nod. "Both Southern Gate and Eastern Gate were specialized in spy-like mission. And with Southern Gate's trespassing skill, we were asked to support them as the attack unit. Well, something like that."  
  
"I see." Keito nodded his head as he return the file back to Ryosuke. "Then, who are you going to send for this mission ?"  
  
"We will need about two units on standby, and another one who will enter the building along with the people from the Southern Gate. So I think I will need about 5 or 6 people for this mission." Ryosuke took the stamp from inside the drawer and gave a sign on the paper before taking another one. "I will send the Twins, Ghost, and Cain over. I should be sending Luna as well, but from when I last saw her, she's in no condition for this kind of mission. So I'm going to send you instead and have her stay at the headquarter on standby. And lastly, I will come as well to supervise the mission."  
  
"Is that so ?" Keito commented shortly as he help Ryosuke sorting the files out. "We are to meet King and his troops tonight, right ?"  
  
"Yeah. Valentine wants this mission to be done as soon as possible. So we have to hurry with these papers." Ryosuke said in between his read.  
  
"Desperate, isn't he ?" Keito chuckled softly as he picked the stamped files to his desk.  
  
"Yeah." Ryosuke agreed. "Such a troublesome person, really."  
  
***  
  
"Uhm, so what do we do ?"  
  
Ryosuke folded his hands in front of his chest as he raised an eyebrow toward the figure standing before him.  
  
"I don't know. We're here to assist you. So you tell us." He stated coldly, which had Keito chuckling for it.  
  
"Please forgive his rudeness." Keito spoke up. "But Taichou was right. We're here to follow the Southern Gate's orders. So please enlighten us of what we should be doing."  
  
The temporary-Gatekeeper-turned-permanent of the Southern Gate looked nervous as he seek for help from his companions. After receiving some reassuring nods, the man took a deep breath and start explaining.  
  
"So that's it. How do you think ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged as he turned away.  
  
"Let's just get moving. We need to get this done soon."  
  
Keito looked back to see the Southern Gatekeeper sighed. He smiled as he followed his Captain out.


	4. Chapitre 3 - The Other Side Of The Mirror

Truth to be told, Daiki was not ready with all the pressures in becoming the permanent Gatekeeper. But since Yuto's disappearance, he had no other choice but to took the crown for real. And this time, he could no longer hope that his Captain would someday return to his former position. Because even if Yuto was to return, he's no longer a part of the organization. And worst, it was even announced that Yuto's punishment would be death should he ever shown up in the organization's territory ever again.  
  
And it scared Daiki. A lot.  
  
To top his worries, now he has to teamed up with the seemingly coldest person exist in the organization. He wasn't sure whether he could actually get along with this man or not. Especially since he seemed very strict with everything, if his tight-faced members was any clue.  
  
Sighing, Daiki tried to calm his racing heart down. He's no newbie for this kind of thing. He should be able to adapt pretty quickly with the situation just like he always did before. Just like when his former Captain was still around and would gave him reassuring words every once in a while, exactly the way how a senior would give his junior.  
  
"Guess I'm not getting any from these group of people." Daiki muttered quietly to himself, and saw how Phantom, the Eastern Gatekeeper's Vice, looked back at him and smiled mysteriously. And Daiki could only gulped.  
  
Not too long after, they have arrived at the deserted building near their target place. Daiki watched how Ryosuke commanded his subordinates to prepare for the base authoritively, and gulped again before he turned to his own subordinates and tell them to do the same, despite weakly.  
  
"We'll be going in an hour. I'll have Cain and Ghost assisted your team to trespass their hideout. The Twins will be on standby, while me and Phantom will remain here." The voice of the Eastern Gatekeeper almost made Daiki jumped. He then tried to compose himself and nodded his head.  
  
"I-I understand. Cloud, Heaven, and Sora will go. The rest will be on standby." Daiki stated nervously which received him a weird look from the other Captain as he nodded and resumed his previous activity.  
  
Sighing deeply, Daiki too, then returns to make sure that everything is settled on his side.  
  
A little over an hour after, the main team and the backup team finally left the base, leaving only Daiki, and the Eastern Gatekeeper with his Vice on the base, as the Southern Gatekeeper asked the remaining of his team to be on standby just in case. He was so nervous that he barely moved from his position.  
  
The Eastern Gatekeeper, seemingly realizing his uneasiness, just rolled his eyes as he whispered to his Vice's ear. A second later, after a nod was produced by Phantom, a video was immediately being displayed on his monitor. He looked at the two other men when Phantom started to speak.  
  
"So that you'll know what happen inside. I believe you could've done this yourself, but it seems that you've been stupefied for a reason." The man gave a shrug.  
  
Daiki blushed as he quickly turned to face the monitor.  
  
"Sorry. I was just nervous." He said softly.  
  
Zero scoffed at this. "You're too nervous that I begin to question Valentine's decision to take you in."  
  
"Taichou." His Vice spoke in a warning tone. "You're being rude."  
  
The scolded boy just shrugged as he flopped down on the seat next to Keito. "I was just saying."  
  
Daiki bit his lower lip, but made no comment to the statement. Indeed, he also couldn't understand their Leader's reasoning for recruiting people in. All Daiki wanted was to save as many people as possible with everything he had, and before he knew it, he's already a member of an underground organization.  
  
"You just have to relax more, King-kun. Everything will be alright." Phantom spoke softly at him, in which he replied with a small smile.  
  
None of them spoke after that, as the three men seemed indulged in their own mind. As for Daiki, he could only watch his subordinates infiltrate the enemy's lair in worry, hoping that everything is indeed, will be alright.  
  
Daiki smiled in relief as he watched his subordinates managed to retrieve the chip safely, and currently in their way out. Soon, everything will end.  
  
"It's weird."  
  
The sudden sound filled the silent room brought Daiki out of his reverie as he turned his head to the source of the sound, frowning as he saw Zero looking seriously at his monitor.  
  
"Indeed." Phantom nodded in agreement.  
  
He frowned deeper at this.  
  
"What do you mean by weird ?" He asked finally.  
  
The two of them turned their head to face Daiki, before looking at each other in a weird gesture.  
  
"Well," Zero sighed deeply. "For an organization at Red Desert's level, the security around the chip -which could be said as something very important- was too low. They didn't even put any guard around the area."  
  
"Which make the whole situation conflicting." Phantom added up.  
  
The Eastern Gatekeeper nodded as he turn his communicator on and start giving instructions.  
  
"Guys, it's me. I believe you have realized it already, but there are barely security to protect the chip. It's as if they were setting a trap, knowing that we'll be coming to retrieve the chip. Now I want you guys to split up. Cain, you take one of the guys from the Southern Gate to one direction, and Ghost, you take the other way with the rest. Make it like the chip is being taken by Ghost's team, while in fact, it's the other way around. Twins, I want you to be on standby. Once I send you the signal, you split up and assist the two teams. And all of you, pay an extra caution to your surroundings. Am I clear ?"  
  
From his own communicator, Daiki heard Zero's subordinates answering their Captain's order obediantly. He then saw how the other Captain turned his way, as if telling him to give his own orders to his subordinates.  
  
Sighing, Daiki could only nod his head. "You heard it guys. Please follow the Eastern Gatekeeper's instruction thoroughly." He spoke through his communicator, which is answered by nods by his subordinates.  
  
Some minutes later, Daiki watched the people on the mission splitted up and went their own way. Slightly hoping that the Eastern Gatekeeper was just being paranoid, it was proved that his hope was cut short as he found both team were suddenly surrounded by several men. He knew that a fight or two cannot be avoided. And just as he thought that way, the people on the screen had started to launched themselves to their teams. But despite being surrounded by that much of people, Daiki was amused to see how they could still put up a good fight, and it was clear that they're winning on both sides. Or so he thought.  
  
"They knew that Cain's team is the one who actually had the chip. Perhaps they put up some tracking sensor on it before we came." Zero stated carefully. "This is bad. They're losing."  
  
"Eh ? It doesn't seem like that to me." Daiki spoke confusedly.  
  
The Eastern Gatekeeper just scoffed at him. "You're naive." He then turned to face his Vice who just nodded in return.  
  
"Twins. You two go assist Cain. Ghost is alright by himself so you don't have to split up." Phantom whispered through his communicator.  
  
And almost immediately, the Twins disappeared from the monitor's view and arrived to the battlefield just a moment later, helping their companions. But then, before they knew it, the people from the Red Desert had took Cloud with them and is about to grab the chip from inside his coat. But the act was stopped as Cain stepped in between them and stab the man in his chest. She made a move inside Cloud's pocket before pushing the man toward one of the Twins, who then immediately escort him out through the way the other twin had made. After one of the twin left with Cloud, the remaining twin turned to face Cain who just nodded her head.  
  
Daiki could see how the remaining twin hesitated for a moment. But as Zero's voice suddenly resounding through the communicator, he also left. Now all alone in the battlefield, Cain could only do what she can to fight the remaining of their enemy, while blocking the way so they won't be able to cross the path and follow the other three.  
  
The Southern Gatekeeper then gasped, as one of the enemy took something from inside her pocket and point it at Cain. Having no time to avoid the attack, Cain hissed as the bullet hit her arm, but still fight nevertheless.  
  
Feeling suddenly angered by the situation, Daiki marched toward the other Gatekeeper and pulled his collar.  
  
"Why did you let the others left her alone ?"  
  
The Eastern Gatekeeper just stared back at him sharply, without saying a word.  
  
"You knew she wouldn't survived fighting there by herself. So why did you tell the Twin to leave ?"  
  
As soon as he said that, the door of the room is opened, and came Ghost with Heaven and Sora in. Apparently they had managed to get away from the place and returned safely. Daiki could see from the corner of his eyes that Ghost is coming his way and ready to confront him, but he was stopped by Phantom who just shook his head.  
  
"Exactly." Zero finally spoke as he pushed Daiki back with strength Daiki never knew he possesed. Stumbled on his steps, Daiki could only stared at the other boy in confusion.  
  
"Then why- ?"  
  
"Cain knew that they're fighting a losing fight. That's why she used the one opening available to have the other guys out safely, while she sacrifices herself in return." The Eastern Gatekeeper dusted off his clothes while he return to his seat, just in time for the rest of the gank to return.  
  
"Taichou, should we return and assist Cain ?" One of the twin asked almost immediately as soon as he entered the base, completely unaware of the previous encounter between the two Captains.  
  
"No. It would only risk the safety of the chip." Zero stated calmly. "Now where's that damn chip anyway ?"  
  
Cloud, who seemed to be still in a daze nervously took out the chip from inside his coat pocket and handed it over to the Eastern Gatekeeper.  
  
"Phantom."  
  
"I know, I know." The Vice sighed as he took the chip instead and took it to his seat. Taking something which looked like to be a card reader from inside his pocket, the man then put the chip inside it before plug the device to his notebook. "As expected, they put some trackers in it. But it's nothing complicated. I'll wipe it out now."  
  
Zero just nodded as he turned to his own notebook and type something on it. And as soon as he click the enter button, all the monitors in the room turned off. And the last scene Daiki see is Cain being beaten by the people of the Red Desert.  
  
"Wait ? Are you just going to leave her like that ? She's going to die !" Daiki protested.  
  
"Yes. I am leaving her to die." Zero said in annoyance. "She knew the risk of being a part of an underground organization. And so should you. Sometimes, things like this cannot be avoided. It's her, or the chip. And since we have priority over the chip, it should be obvious enough about which to choose."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Phantom, I trust you to take the chip to it's respected owner. I'm going home now. I have morning classes tomorrow." The Eastern Gatekeeper checked on his watch before standing from his seat and grab his coat. "Good work today guys."  
  
"Hey !" Daiki called out, only to be ignored as the man proceeded to leave.  
  
"I don't believe him. How could he treat his subordinate heartlessly like that ?" Daiki muttered under his breath. "Who cares. I will be going there myself to save her."  
  
"No need to do that, King-kun." Phantom spoke calmly as he put the chip safely inside his pocket. "You heard him. We were ordered not to assist Cain."  
  
"But I just can't leave her like that !" Daiki retorted.  
  
"You should relax more, King-kun." The man chuckled. "Just let it be, really."  
  
"How could I be relaxed in a time like this ? On the contrary, how could you all looked like as if you don't care about what is happening to your company ?" He glared at each of the member of the Eastern Gate who looked calm, too calm to his liking.  
  
"We know our Captain well. That's why." Ghost said as he picked a water bottle from inside the box beside Phantom's desk. "That's why there's no need to be worried whatsoever."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Let me just show you, King-kun. Despite the fact that I'll get an earful from our dearest Captain later, I'll still show you anyway." Phantom turned back to face his notebook and type something on it. "So that you'll know, that our Captain is not as bad of a man as you thought he is."  
  
And once again, all the monitors inside the room return to life. And the scene who played before him, made Daiki gasped.  
  
"He just, couldn't express his true feelings well." Phantom smiled at him.  
  
As for Daiki, he just gulped at the sight of the previously Red Desert's people hovering over Cain, now lied lifelessly on the ground with only a single figure stood in the middle. And as the figure lifted his face, Daiki gasped at the sight of Zero scowling.  
  
"You're going to see me tomorrow, Phantom." Came the annoyed voice of Zero through their communicator.  
  
And when Daiki looked back to the screen, he almost smile at seeing Zero assisted the beaten Cain to stand and leave the place.  
  
Phantom just sighed while shaking his head before he signaled the rest of the Eastern Gate's members to pack up. And before Daiki realized it, they're ready to leave already.  
  
"Until we meet again, King-kun."


	5. Chapitre 4 - Watching You From The Distance

The tall and lean man chuckled to himself while looking something on his computer. As another man coming closer, he looked up and smiled.  
  
"What are you looking at, Rai ?"  
  
"Hm ? Well, nothing important." He answered calmly.  
  
The other man sighed as he took a seat across him and pick up his cup of tea.  
  
"You're seeing the boy too much."  
  
"I know. But worry not, it's not like I'm neglecting my 'job'." The man called Rai spoke as he too, pick his cup of tea and took a sip from it.  
  
"Really ? Because from what I knew, everytime you stepped out of this place was to look over your precious boys only." The other man squinted his eyes at this. "Or more precisely, that precious 'boy' of yours."  
  
"Just so you know, I did visit the Red Desert's Leader a couple of nights before and gave him some advices." Rai told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sure. And because of your bias, you told the guy exactly how he'll lose."  
  
"I'm hurt, Yuu." Rai faked a pout. "Of course I told hims things objectively. It's just, I know that he'll lose anyway. Never will he win against the so-called best agent from the Black Saint organization."  
  
"Seriously. Do you happen to fell in love with the boy or something ?"  
  
Rai shrugged at the statement. "Maybe I am."  
  
"You're weird." Yuu made a face.  
  
"Look who's talking. Haven't you realized it that you're even weirder than me ?" Without waiting for a response, he then turned his computer off. "I'm going out for a bit."  
  
The other man just waved him off as he focusing himself with his glass of tea.  
  
***  
  
Chinen stared in amusement at the person who had just returned to the seat beside him a second ago.  
  
"You really are good at this, Yamada-kun." He commented excitedly.  
  
The said boy just rolled his eyes before putting his head back on his folded arms on top of his desk, resuming his disturbed sleep. Chinen then looked ahead and saw their lecturer made a face at the act, but said nothing.  
  
Of course. Just a couple of minutes before, the lecturer had decided to wake Ryosuke from his nap and gave him punishment by telling him to answer the question at the board. Chinen just gulped nervously at that. Even for himself who was said to be one of the top student of the university, he found the problem difficult. But Ryosuke, had managed to answered it without even dropping a sweat. This had rendered the lecturer speechless. And surely, from now on, their Algorithm teacher won't budge Ryosuke ever again. Just like any other teachers who had dared to oppose Ryosuke.  
  
The squirrel boy just shook his head at his friend's antique before he returns his attention back to the class. While once in a while, steal a glance toward the sleeping figure on his side.  
  
***  
  
"Yamada-kun, Yamada-kun, wake up."  
  
Ryosuke groaned as he stretched his hands up.  
  
"What is it ?" He asked in annoyance.  
  
"Class has ended." Said the squirrel boy.  
  
The older boy looked around and found the class empty already. Indeed, the class has ended.  
  
"It's lunch time already. Wanna eat together ?" Asked Chinen as he put the remaining books on his table inside his bag.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ryosuke yawned as he picked his own bag and follow the other boy out.  
  
After finding an empty spot on the park table, the two of them occupied the seat and pulled out their lunch.  
  
Chinen, being the boy who lived by himself in the city, only brought a simple lunch which consists 2 onigiri and a few tamagoyaki he cooked for himself in the morning. He could just go and buy himself something to eat indeed, but his mother told him that eating a hand-made meals is better, not to mention it would save more money.  
  
As Ryosuke open his lunch box, Chinen peeked inside it only to be surprised to find a simple Japanese lunch served. In an elegant way of course. But this is different. The older boy usually brought high-class lunch from his home. So seeing him eating the plain rice with only chicken wings, tamagoyaki, sausage, and brocolli is new for him.  
  
"Don't looked so surprise. I just wanted to know how the foods taste like. I mean, you always looked like you enjoyed your meals everytime." Ryosuke commented calmly.  
  
Chinen almost laughed at the statement. "You know, Yamada-kun, if you're that curious, you could always asked me to share my lunch with you."  
  
The boy just shrugged. "It's rude to ask people to share your lunch while you have your own."  
  
Of course he would think like that. It's uncommon for high-class people to share their foods with others.  
  
"It's okay, really. I don't mind at all." Chinen smiled as he took a bite on his onigiri.  
  
Ryosuke just grunted incoherently in between his munch, before the two of them continued the lunch in silence.  
  
Little did they knew, that a figure had been watching them the whole time. The figure then formed a smile, before he turned away and leave.


	6. Chapitre 5 - The Person Of The Past

_It was one fine afternoon when Keito was reading some new reports brought by the Twins just this prior morning. And as he sipped his steaming coffee, someone suddenly burst inside the room and trudged his way. Knowing who it was, for there's only one person who would rudely barged into his house, Keito decided to ignore the newcomer who then slammed his hands on his table. Luckily, the coffee is still in his possession so it didn't spilled and ruined the papers scattered on the table._  
  
"What now ?"  
  
"Keito, you've got to help me !"  
  
Here goes the authoritive and demanding tone of his so-called Captain. Knowing that he won't see an end of it unless whatever this Captain wanted is fulfilled, Keito raised his head and stare right into the other boy's eyes.  
  
"What may I help you, dearest Taichou-sama ?" He said calmly, but with obvious hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
He watched how Ryosuke flinched at the tone he was using, and couldn't help but form a secret smirk on his face.  
  
"You see, I saw this commercial back then and decided that I must have one of this thing. But for some reasons, Kota was not around to get me this thing. And so you're the only one who could help me get it !"  
  
Keito really had to hold the urge to roll his eyes at the childish remark his Captain was making.  
  
"That's why I'm asking you, what kind of help do you need ?"  
  
Ryosuke made a smug face before pulling something from inside his coat and shoved whatever it is right in front of Keito's face.  
  
Keito on the other hand, had to moved back to see whatever written on the paper Ryosuke just shoved. And as he read the first sentence on the paper, he facepalmed.  
  
"Ryosuke ? How old are you really ?"  
  
"Nineteen. Almost twenty." Ryosuke answered matter of factly.  
  
"Right. And no nineteen -almost twenty- boy who could not buy his own cake !" Keito started to loose his temper.  
  
"It's not like I can't buy it myself, stupid." Ryosuke made a face, looking at Keito as if he's the stupidest being on Earth. "But it's a busy district and I'm way too famous to enter the busy district myself. I mean, what if someone suddenly kidnap me and then asking for ransom ? The whole world would be in chaos."  
  
"You're exagerrating. You've made your way to be a student in a prestigious public university without anyone suspecting you to be some heir from some random company. And you called yourself famous ? And beside, even if anyone were to kidnap you, we both knew that you're more than capable in stopping them even before they tried." Keito rolled his eyes -finally- as he turned away.  
  
"School is an exception. I had dressed in a way to looked different than my normal self." Ryosuke retorted back.  
  
"And you can't do it to enter this random district ?"  
  
"I told you, that school is an exception. Do you think I would let myself being humiliated by looking like some lost nerd ?" Ryosuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then something clicked inside Keito's head and before he could stop himself, he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny ?" Ryosuke pouted as he folded his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Keito wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes before he stood from his seat and approach the boy.  
  
"Just admit it, Ryosuke. You asked me to do this not because of those silly reasons you gave me before. Something like you being kidnapped and all." Keito then smiled evilly. "You're just afraid of being lost in the middle of an unknown place."  
  
Keito saw how Ryosuke widened his eyes before he turned away, positively trying to hide his embarrasment.  
  
"S-stupid ! Of course t-that's not the case !"  
  
"Hmm." Keito hummed as he walked back to his chair. "Fine then."  
  
"So will you do it ?" Ryosuke turned back to face the other boy, excitement filled his eyes.  
  
"No." Keito answered curtly, not even bothered to look at Ryosuke's groaning face as he continue reading the reports.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"But since it's him, I just couldn't resist." Keito sighed in relief as he's finally out from the mass of crowding people who were trying to suffocate him. Taking a deep breath, he resumed his track ahead, but halted as he bumped into somebody and almost fell if not for his quick reflex, which fortunately, also saved the cake from falling.  
  
"I'm so sorry ! I didn't see you !" The one he bumped into, that seemed to be a fine young man, turned back and apologize to him.  
  
If it was a certain someone with a bad temper instead of Keito, he was sure to scold the other man to his heart's contents. But it's Keito, the ever gentleman of the group, he just smiled and shook his head instead.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I was at fault myself for not looking around properly." Keito then looked up to look at the man's face properly. And as their eyes met, Keito found himself loosing all words.  
  
"Ah, really ? Well then, I am still sorry." The man scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile. "It's just, I'm not used with the area, so, I was kinda lost, I suppose."  
  
The man then stared at Keito worriedly as he received no response.  
  
"Uhm, sir ? Are you alright ?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Taichou ?"  
  
***  
  
"I'm back."  
  
Ryosuke's ears perked up at the sound of his Vice coming through the front door. Smirking ever so slightly, Ryosuke almost jumped to welcome the older boy and also, to pick his order.  
  
"Welcome back." Ryosuke said casually while eye-ing the box on the boy's hand which made his lips twitched. He then looked up, and feeling rather surprised at the fact that Keito is not alone. But what surprised him more was the one Keito brought home was not just some random people.  
  
"Ah, Ryosuke. Here's your cake. Be thankful, okay ? I went through many troubles just for this." Keito shoved the box on his right hand toward the younger boy as he slipped into his slippers. But when he received no response, he frowned and looked up only to found the other boy looking at his other guest dumbfoundedly.  
  
"I found this man on the street. And he seemed to be lost. So I brought him home because it's getting late and he seems to have nowhere to stay for the night." Keito explained calmly, thinking that Ryosuke was surprised to see him taking some stranger home. "He said that his name is-"  
  
"Yuya."  
  
Keito was surprised to hear Ryosuke called the name of the stranger before he managed to tell him. He turned his face toward Ryosuke who still looked dumbfounded, and then to the other guy who looked just as perplexed as Ryosuke is.  
  
"Ryosuke." The man called back.  
  
"Uhm, do you happen to know each other ?" Keito asked carefully.  
  
Ryosuke then blinked at Keito's question and quickly shook his head. As if in a rush, he grabs his coat from the coat-hanger and put on his shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry Keito, but I'm leaving."  
  
And so the boy left, even forgetting the cake he was expecting, leaving the other two men on their spots.  
  
"Ryosuke, wait !"  
  
As his other guest is about to leave as well, Keito sighed and pull the man's hand instead.  
  
"Leave him be. From the look of it, Ryosuke needs his time alone." Keito told the man calmly.  
  
"But-" The man hesitated.  
  
"I don't know what kind of relationship you two have -or had- to made Ryosuke behave that way, but trust me, chasing him out when he's like that would only worsened the situation." Keito warned the man, who then sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Good." Keito smiled. "Now let's get inside. I'll prepare something for you. You really looked, tired. And hungry."  
  
The man once again nodded and followed Keito in after he changed into the indoor slippers Keito provided for him.  
  
"Thank you, Okamoto-kun. For taking a stranger like me in like this, I am deeply grateful."  
  
Keito took a quick glance to the man behind him before shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Don't mention it. You just resembles a certain someone a lot, and it made me can't leave you roaming around the city just like that." Keito replied as he went to the kitchen and put the box on his hand inside the fridge.  
  
"I see." The man smiled as he seated himself on the couch after Keito signaled him to.  
  
"And beside," Keito added as he picked some ingredients for dinner. "I need to hear from you about Ryosuke. Starting from who he is for you."  
  
Even without looking at his face, Keito knew that the man was surprised at his question. But Keito just had to know.  
  
"Of course." The man gave a low chuckle. "I haven't told you my fullname yet, have I ?"  
  
Keito raised an eyebrow as he turned his body to face his guest.  
  
"Then allow me to introduce myself properly." The man stood from his seat and straightened himself. "Nice to meet you. I am Yamada Yuya. The first son of the owner of the Yamada company, and also the former heir of the said company. Please be nice to me."  
  
The man then bowed down, exactly the way Ryosuke did when he was faced with the people from the higher class.  
  
"So you are-"  
  
The man smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes, I am Ryosuke's older brother."


	7. Chapitre 6 - Don't Want To Think About You

Kota frowned worriedly as he saw the untouched lunch on the table, before turning his head back to his Young Master.  
  
"Bocchan, aren't you going to eat ?"  
  
Ryosuke sighed tiredly before he stood from his seat and walk away.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"But Bocchan !" Kota called out. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday night, and it had started to worried me."  
  
But no words comes from Ryosuke's mouth, so Kota decided to continue.  
  
"You might get sick like this. So please, even if it's just one bite, please eat something."  
  
Ryosuke seemed like he's contemplating Kota's words, but after a few minutes standing in silence, he resumed his track.  
  
"I'm tired, Kota. Please leave me alone."  
  
And before Kota could stop the boy, he had disappeared already.  
  
"Bocchan..."  
  
***  
  
"Keito ?"  
  
The called man just smiled and raised his hand to the person standing in front of him.  
  
"Yo, Ryosuke."  
  
"What are you doing here ?"  
  
Keito shrugged as he leaned back on the couch. "Visiting you, of course. What else ?"  
  
Ryosuke heaved a breath before he seated himself on the couch across Keito.  
  
"I was just worried. You didn't show up for days, and won't even answer my call. So I decided to drop by your house, or rather, mansion." Keito finally explained properly.  
  
Ryosuke nodded his head as he took the cup from the table and took a sip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you and all. I just, needed some times alone." Ryosuke said tiredly.  
  
Keito frowned as he saw how Ryosuke's hand trembles slightly as he picked the cup, but said nothing about it nevertheless.  
  
"I've heard about it." He spoke lowly.  
  
"Eh ? What are you talking about ?"  
  
"About your brother. I've heard from him."  
  
Ryosuke's figure stiffened at the mention of his brother before he put the cup back down and looked away.  
  
"I won't judge anything about this, but if you'll let me give you a piece of advice, I really think you should speak with him." Keito narrated softly, as if afraid he might hurt Ryosuke while speaking about the seemingly sensitive issue. "You know, to put an end on everything."  
  
"Keito, I-"  
  
"You missed him, Ryosuke." Keito cut him off. "And I don't have to be a genius to know it. It's all written on your face. With the way you tried to avoid him, and by the the look on your face, everyone could tell that you missed your brother. Badly that it hurt."  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he just lowered his head down, trying to convey his emotions.  
  
"You should stop running away. Because that's just so not you. The Ryosuke I know would face all his problems head-on. Instead of running away from it."  
  
The younger boy then lifted up his face and stare at Keito intently. "You don't understand ! You know nothing about me so stop telling me things !" He spat coldly, despite the unshed tears brimming on the corner of his eyes.  
  
Keito smiled softly before he stood on his seat and approached the younger boy.  
  
"But I do know you." He whispered serenely. "You're just afraid of being left out, again. That's why you avoided your brother, now that he's right in front of you."  
  
He then gave Ryosuke one last smile before bowing down and proceeded to leave.  
  
"Why-How could you said that ?" Ryosuke's broken whispers stopped Keito from leaving completely.  
  
"Because this situation is similar with what had happened between you and Nakajima." Keito gave a low chuckle. "And since it's you, I just had to butt in."  
  
Keito then walked to the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"So that the same thing won't happen the second time."  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke sighed as he walked aimlessly around the city. He was tired of Kota's constant bugging about how worried he is concerning his health. He was just losing his appetite a bit, what's the big deal about it anyway ? So now, Ryosuke decided to escape from his butler's grasp after his classes ended just a few minutes ago and roam around the town to clear his head for a bit.  
  
He just walked randomly, passing random people and random stores, with his headphone blasting his favourite songs from his iPod. Humming the melody of the song softly, Ryosuke then made a turn to the nearest park and took a seat on the empty bench. He casted his eyes to the people around, before leaning back and stared into the blue sky.  
  
"It's going to rain soon, you know."  
  
Ryosuke almost jumped, but managed to refrain himself from doing so before he turned to his offender and is about to yelled at him when the newcomer flashed him a wide smile.  
  
"You should return home soon."  
  
Ryosuke frowned weirdly at this person currently sitting beside him. He scanned the figure's appearance from head-to-toes, only to frown deeper.  
  
"Don't you think you're a little too old to do this kind of cosplay ?" Ryosuke asked bluntly.  
  
The newcomer pouted. "Rude, aren't you ?"  
  
Ryosuke raised an eyebrow as he pay another look on the other person. "You looked like you're around twenty to me. Perhaps more. And I never saw any twenty-years adult wearing a pumpkin outfit. Complete with a pumpkin hat and pumpkin earrings."  
  
"It's Halloween season." Came the happy reply.  
  
"Which had passed already, long ago. It's almost Christmas in case you didn't know, so a Santa outfit would be more fitting if you decided to do a cosplay." Ryosuke almost spat with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ah, now you mentioned it." The figure grinned. "Nice advice ! I'll be sure to wear my Santa outfit from tomorrow onwards."  
  
"It was a sarcasm." Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "And who the hell are you anyway ?"  
  
"Tsk. You really should watch your languange, boy." The figure flicked his fingers. "And for your information, I was just doing someone a favour. A friend of mine asked me to tell you that it's going to rain soon, so that you'll hurry home and not got caught on the rain. You should be thanking me."  
  
Ryosuke just scoffed as he stood from his seat. "Well, thanks. But I don't feel like listening to some random man. And not to mention that the random man is as weird as you are." And then he walked off, leaving the figure amused.  
  
A few minutes later, found another figure approaching the still amused person who then tap his shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive him. He might look like that, but he's actually a good person."  
  
The other figure gave a chuckle as he finally stood. "This is the first time anyone would recognize me as a man at the first meeting. This boy really is interesting."  
  
The taller figure was surprised at first, before he broke into a smile. "You should go, Yuu. I'll wander around for a bit."  
  
The man called Yuu smiled knowingly before he nodded his head and leave.  
  
***  
  
Stretching his hands up, Ryosuke yawned while keep on walking. And because of this, he failed to notice a figure walking in front of him and bumped himself to the figure before he fell butt first to the ground.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry ! Are you alright ?" The man asked worriedly.  
  
Groaning in pain, Ryosuke just nodded his head as he took the offered hand before he felt himself being pulled up.  
  
"Really, you haven't change a bit. Still as clumsy as usual."  
  
Ryosuke felt his body stiffened as the voice finally registered into his head. Looking up, he widened his eyes at the sight of his older brother smiling at him.  
  
"It would be bad if you got into big trouble because of your clumsiness, right ?" His brother then reached behind him to dust off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
"Yuya ?"  
  
The older man smiled. "Yes, it's me, little brother."  
  
Ryosuke gasped before he looked down to his feet.  
  
"I-I've got to go." Ryosuke is about to leave again, but found his hand being pulled by his brother, preventing him from running away.  
  
"Ryosuke, we need to talk." His brother lifted his face to make him look into his eyes. "Please."  
  
Biting his lower lip, Ryosuke knew that from the bottom his heart he wanted to hear from Yuya. To know about everything. Especially after the coversation he had with Keito before. But-  
  
"I can't." He whispered with a strained voice. "I'm not ready." And with that, he pulled his hand away from his brother's grasp. "I'm sorry."  
  
And so Ryosuke ran.  
  
"Ryosuke, wait !"  
  
He heard how his brother is calling his name and chased after him, but he just can't bear to be with his brother now, after a long time. His brother was the reason why he ended up this way. As the cold and antisocial Yamada Ryosuke people came to knew. As one of the leader of the most dangerous underground organization. And despite knowing that his brother had nothing to do with all of that, Ryosuke couldn't stop himself from blaming the older brother figure he used to cherish.  
  
Ryosuke finally stopped running once he's sure that he managed to get away from his brother already. He released a breath before slumping down tiredly against the wall behind his back, feeling his energy suddenly drained from him. He opened his closed eyes as he felt droplets of water suddenly fell on his face. Looking up, he saw the previously bright blue sky turned dark, indicating the rain that had already fell down slightly.  
  
Sighing, Ryosuke find himself unable to care. He's just tired of running. Be it running away from Kota, running from his problems, running from Yuya, or running from this stupid rain. If the sky decided to rain now, then so be it.  
  
As if hearing him, a sound of lightning strike could be heard from afar, before the drizzle turned into a heavy rain. Ryosuke closed his eyes tiredly, not even bothering to find himself a shelter as he just slumped deeper on the ground.  
  
For the next few minutes, Ryosuke felt contended in hearing the sound of splashing water against the ground, as if lulling him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryosuke finally decided to leave. He can't stay there forever. He has to walk back home eventually so that Kota will stop worrying about him. But as he tried to lift his body up, he suddenly felt his vision blurring. He managed to caught himself from falling with the support of the wall behind him. And when his stomach growled, Ryosuke knew that aside from his contacts with the rain, his empty stomach was the reason why his body felt this weak. Shaking his head to clear his blurred vision, Ryosuke tried to walk a few steps. Only to fail miserably when he lost his balance and he fell.  
  
Not having the wall to support his body this time, Ryosuke braced himself before he collapsed to the hard ground, only to found himself against the softness of someone else's body. Unconsciously, Ryosuke inhaled the comforting scent of his catcher and smiled contendedly.  
  
"Didn't someone told you before that it's going to rain soon ? Really, you should've learn to listen to other people's advices more." Came a soft voice from the figure who saved him.  
  
Ryosuke frowned. From his blurry vision, he could only make out a face hidden under a hoodie. He reached out a hand to lift the hoodie away and showed the face of his catcher.  
  
"You..."  
  
But before he could continue, Ryosuke felt himself being consumed by the darkness.


	8. Chapitre 7 - I Don't Want To Be Alone

Rai frowned worriedly as he laid the unconscious figure on the bed gently. He, along with Yuu, had changed the boy's wet clothes with a fresh one and decided to let the boy sleep for a while. Rai then placed a hand on the boy's forehead, which felt uncomfortably warm for him.  
  
"He has a fever." He sighed tiredly.  
  
"I figure." Yuu suddenly showed up behind him, holding a basin filled with cold water in one hand, and a couple of hand towel on the other. "Here. Treat the boy. I'll go and ask Jun-chan to cook him something." The man then proceeded to leave after Rai took the basin and the towels from his hand.  
  
"Yuu."  
  
The called man stopped and turned.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay ? I mean, what if he wakes up before I could hide or something ?" Rai asked softly, feeling slightly guilty by the situation.  
  
"Well, it can't be helped, can it ?" Yuu tilted his head to the side. "Well, looking at his condition, he won't be waking up anytime soon. At least I knew that much. And beside, it's not like you could really leave him now. But again, to avoid the risk of us being caught, we'll leave by midnight. And that's final. You don't have to be worried. Jun-chan is good at taking care of people. He's in good hands."  
  
Rai chuckled softly as he proceeded to dip the towel into the basin, before squeezing it and place the cloth on top of the unconscious boy's forehead.  
  
"Yeah. And, thank you."  
  
And even if Rai couldn't see, he was sure that Yuu had smiled at him before he finally left the room.  
  
***  
  
The first thing Ryosuke recognized when he opened his eyes is the unfamiliar scenery he never saw before. He rose from his position and looked around. Looking down, he found himself laying on unfamiliar bed inside an unfamiliar room. He then got off from the bed, swaying slightly as he tried to balanced himself. He wandered around the room, all the while trying to remember why he ended up here.  
  
He remembered meeting his older brother on the street, and then running away from him and getting caught in the rain. And as he was about to go home, he found himself losing consciousness, when he was caught by somebody. And that somebody is...  
  
Gasping at the remembrance, Ryosuke half-running to the door and open it. He looked to his left and right, before deciding to walk to the left direction. He frowned as he walked deeper. The house was too eerie to his liking. It's as if no one occupied the house for a long time. Feeling a shudder running through his spine, Ryosuke just hugged himself tighter as he continue walking.  
  
He doesn't remember how long he had roamed around the house. But he had tried every room in the house, but no luck whatsoever. He couldn't find anyone. And to add to his problem, he found all the access to the outside locked. He had tried breaking both the window and the door, but they wouldn't budged. He even tried to pick the keyhole, but nothing happen. It's as if, he was locked inside the house all by himself.  
  
Feeling helpless, Ryosuke decided to return the room he occupied before and lied himself back on the bed. He doesn't like it here. Being left alone in an empty house in the middle of the night, he couldn't help but feeling the fear crept up slowly inside him. Of course, he had been on a lot of abandoned houses and buildings, with condition worse than this, but he was never alone. There would always be someone else who accompanied his stay, so he never find the need to be afraid before. But now, he's just scared.  
  
Curling his body, Ryosuke pulled the cover over his head as he shut his eyes tight, all the while wishing that this was just a dream. A dream which felt so real. No, it's not the ghost or something which frightened him. It's more like the feeling of being alone which he dreaded. Like he was abandoned by those around him. And he hates it.  
  
"Anyone, please..."  
  
***  
  
Rai sighed as he leaned tiredly on the chair he's on. The boy on the bed went delirious just a moment before, while trashing weakly on the bed. He tried comforting a boy by patting his back while whispering sweet words, before the boy could finally calmed down.  
  
Checking his wristwatch, he sighed again at seeing what time is it now. It's almost midnight, almost his time to leave. He was reluctant to leave, especially before knowing that the sick boy is alright himself. But again, he couldn't afford being seen by the boy now. But-  
  
"You can wake him up Rai-kun, if you wanted to talk to him that badly."  
  
Rai jerked on his seat before turning his head violently to the newcomer who merely smiled at him before he walked closer to the figure on the bed.  
  
"Jun-san. You surprised me." Rai released a breath and rubs his chest to ease the fast thumping of his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be this jumpy." A slight smirk could be seen spread across the older man's lips. "Anyway, as I said before, you can always wake him up Rai-kun. I won't tell Yuu a word."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You need it." The man cut his words as he proceeded to replace the towel from the sleeping boy's forehead. "And by the look of it, this boy needs it as well. He needs something to fill his stomach, and it seems like he's having a nightmare which is a little worrying."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'll return in 15 minutes to feed him something. By that time, I'm hoping you would have things finished already." The man called Jun smiled. "And for the time being, I'll keep Yuu busy so that he won't disturb you two." The man gave a wink before he left completely, closing the door behind him to give the two boys a little time in private.  
  
Rai sighed as he released a weak chuckle.  
  
"How did I end up with a bunch of weirdos ?" He joked dryly before turning his gaze back to the still sleeping figure in front of him.  
  
"Jun-san was right when he said that I need to see you awake." The tall man leaned closer toward the boy's face before placing a soft kiss on the boy's damp hair.  
  
"But I can't. Not like this."  
  
Rai closed his eyes painfully as he stood from his seat and approached the door and turn the knob.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yama-chan. And please, be well soon."  
  
And with one last deep breath, Rai closed the door behind him, failing to notice the lone tear falling from Ryosuke's closed eyes.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Of Trust And Fear

When Ryosuke opened his eyes once again, the same unfamiliar ceiling greeted him. But unlike his previous encounter, the dim light from the bed lamp felt rather calming this time. But as he turned his head to the side, Ryosuke groaned as he regretted the act. The slight move he did had caused his vision doubled before he scrunched his eyes shut to rid of the dizzy attack. And as he raised his hand to touch his head, he felt somehow weak and sluggish. His chest felt heavy and his whole body just felt too hot. It's as if he was suffering from a bad case of cold.  
  
"That would be because you 'are' suffering from a bad cold, Yamada-kun."  
  
Ryosuke opened one eye to glanced at the source of the voice. There stood a man in his twenties wearing an oversized sky blue shirt and baggy pants under his rainbow-coloured apron with a tray on top of his hands.  
  
The man smiled brightly as he set the tray down on top the drawer beside the bed and proceeded to took the towel from on top of his head. He then took something from the tray, which happened to be a thermometer, before striking another bright smile toward Ryosuke as he took a seat on a vacant chair just beside the bed.  
  
"Now Yamada-kun, if you would please open your mouth for a bit and let me take your temperature, it would be nice of you."  
  
Ryosuke frown instead, while staring at the other man sharply. Well, as sharp as he could in his weakened condition.  
  
"Who are you ?" He snarled rudely.  
  
The man just shook his head as he beamed happily at him. "Worry not, Yamada-kun. I won't do anything at you. I'm here to help to take care of you. A request made by a friend of mine."  
  
"Ha ?" Ryosuke inquired dumbly.  
  
"You may call me Junichi anyway." The man continued as he proceeded to took the chance and slip the thermometer inside Ryosuke's opened mouth.  
  
Ryosuke was left dumbfounded, but he stayed still until the device made a 'beep' sound which almost made him jump in surprise.  
  
Junichi chuckled a bit as he pulled the thermometer back in his hand.  
  
"Hmm.. 101.. You still have quite the temperature, Yamada-kun, but it wasn't as bad as last night. After a night or two, you'll be fine." The man explained kindly. "Anyway, I brought you some breakfast here. I actually planned on having you some late dinner last night, but you seemed unable to wake up and I didn't have the heart to force you to."  
  
Junichi helped Ryosuke up and comfortable in a sitting position before taking the bowl from the tray he brought with him.  
  
"It's just a simple chicken porridge with light seasoning. It might tasted bland but enough to fill your empty stomach. After that and the medicine, I suggest you to go back to sleep."  
  
Ryosuke just stared at Junichi and the food skeptically without giving any kind of response.  
  
"What's wrong, Yamada-kun ?"  
  
"Are you someone Yuto knew ?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Junichi was taken aback slightly by the bluntness of the boy before breaking into a small chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny ?" Ryosuke frowned.  
  
"Nothing." The man smiled. "But no, I know no one by the name of Yuto. Though it's not impossible that someone named Yuto knows me."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean ?" Ryosuke arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, for the fact that I ran a small Cafe downstairs might be the reason. Who knows that one of my customers actually named Yuto ?" Junichi smiled as he spooned the porridge and bring it to his mouth. "And see ? Nothing suspicious had been put inside the food. Now take a bite." He then took another spoon and bring it to Ryosuke's mouth.  
  
Ryosuke frowned for a bit, before deciding that the dish is not harmful and took the spoon to his mouth.  
  
"But then, how did I ended here ?" Ryosuke said after gulping the warm porridge down his throat. "I might be half-conscious and weak, but I was sure it was Yuto's face I saw before I fainted completely."  
  
Junichi raised his head and stared at Ryosuke's own eyes for a moment, as if contemplating something, before he bring another spoonful of porridge toward Ryosuke's mouth.  
  
"I told you before, that I'm doing a friend of mine a favor. And that is, to take care of you. But this friend of mine, is not named Yuto." Junichi stated calmly. "His name is Rai. He was the one who found you collapsing in the middle of a desserted alley. He said he was sorry that he could not wait until you wake up to at least greet you. He's a busy man, you see."  
  
And for an unknown reason, Ryosuke felt a sense of disappointment filled his system. But Ryosuke was too tired and weak to care for the time being, so he just nodded and let Junichi fed him. After some more spoonful of porridge, the meal was all done. The man then offered Ryosuke a couple of pills which he said would help to reduce his fever and headache, which Ryosuke took gratefully. After a little shuffling, Ryosuke found himself laying back on top of the soft bed with the warm blanket covering his still hot body. It was far too uncomfortable, but Ryosuke knew better than to kick the blanket off of his body.  
  
"Well then. It's almost time to open the Cafe. I'll check you out once in a while, okay. And I'll bring you your lunch in a couple of hours. Now you sleep well and rest, Yamada-kun." Junichi stood from his seat and put the glass on the tray before proceeding to leave.  
  
"Junichi-san ?" Ryosuke called out as he felt his eyes getting heavy.  
  
"Yeah ?"  
  
"Thank you." Ryosuke muttered quietly. "And thank your friend Rai as well."  
  
And before the other man could say anything, Ryosuke closed his eyes and into the dreamland. For an unknown reason, feeling safe under the care of this stranger he barely knew.  
  
Chuckling, Junichi shook his head a bit before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Really. What an interesting fellow you had there, Rai-kun." He whispered to himself as he walked down the stairways at the end of the hallway.  
  
"And you're welcome, Yamada-kun."  
  
***  
  
"Yamada residence. May I help you ?"  
  
"Kota ?" Ryosuke called out.  
  
For a moment, silence fell on both the caller and receiver.  
  
"B-Bocchan ?"  
  
Ryosuke chuckled weakly at the incredulous tone his butler was using.  
  
"Yeah. It's me."  
  
"Bocchan ! Where are you now ? Where have you been ? What are you doing ? Dear God, you have no idea how worried I was when you never came back last night ! I was contemplating to call a searching group to look for you !"  
  
"Kota, relax !" Ryosuke half-shouted from the phone. "Take a deep breath and calm down." He could hear the other boy was taking a deep yet shaky breath from the other line. "Now I'm fine. Many things happened last night so I could only contact you now. And I'm sorry. But I'm fine, and will be fine by my own. I'll return home in a couple of days. And if I find myself unable to walk home by myself, I'll call you again to pick me up, okay ?"  
  
His butler sounded ready to protest, but in the end, he managed to hold himself and sighed deeply. "I understand, Bocchan. And I am terribly sorry for my outburst just now. It was rude of me."  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Ryosuke sighed as well. "It was partly my fault too."  
  
Even without seeing him, Ryosuke was almost sure that Kota is smiling by now.  
  
"It's good that you can understand." Kota said in a teasing manner.  
  
"Shut up." Ryosuke growled as he stifled a cough.  
  
"Bocchan ? Are you alright ?" Kota asked concernedly from the other line.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good." Ryosuke assured his butler half-heartedly.  
  
"Are you sure ?"  
  
Ryosuke groaned at Kota's insistence. Normally, he would immediately snapped at his butler for his constant fussing, but now, he was just feeling too tired to even raise his tone.  
  
"Yeah. No need to be worried." He spoke weakly.  
  
"If you said so." It was clear that Kota was nowhere near convinced. But it seemed like the older boy could read his Young Master's unwillingness to talk about that matter further, so he didn't pry.  
  
"Ne, Kota." Ryosuke started hesitantly.  
  
"What is the matter, Bocchan ?"  
  
"You see, a couple of days ago, I saw him." Ryosuke closed his eyes as he rolled on the bed.  
  
"Pardon me ?" Kota asked in confusion.  
  
"It's Yuya. I saw him."  
  
Ryosuke could hear faintly how Kota gasped as he tried to process his words.  
  
"By Yuya, you mean, Yuya-sama ?" Kota inquired softly.  
  
"Yeah. That Yuya. My stupid older brother Yuya." Ryosuke sighed.  
  
"I see." Kota sounded he's contemplating his words. "What- what happened ?"  
  
"He wanted to talk. I didn't want to listen." Ryosuke answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"And may I ask you why ?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head as he rolled again on the bed. "I don't know. I just didn't want to hear anything from him. Not yet. I guess- I guess I'm not ready." He sighed tiredly while placing his palm to cover his eyes. "I guess I'm just, afraid. To hear what he needed to say."  
  
"Bocchan..." Kota paused for a moment before continuing. "I would be lying if I were to say that I understand your feeling but, I believe it would be wise for you to face your fears instead of running away from them."  
  
"I know !" Ryosuke exclaimed in frustation. "I know it but, I'm just not ready yet. I need time to sort things out first. I just..."  
  
"Of course you do, Bocchan. And you have all the rights to have all the times in the world to sort things out until you are ready." Kota commented softly. "But do you really have those times ? What if it was far too late already once you finally came out with any conclusion ?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please re-think about the whole situation once again, Bocchan. I believe Yuya-sama never meant harm for you. Perhaps, all you two needed are a small talk just between yourself to have things right again." Kota's smile could almost be seen through the phone line. "But it's up to your own decision, Bocchan. And you can have my words that whatever you might be choosing later, I will always support you by your side."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Ryosuke whispered weakly. "Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later." After hearing an affirmation from the other line, Ryosuke cut the line.  
  
Ryosuke turned his head and bury it into his pillow.  
  
"I'm not that strong, Kota. I'm not ready for another heartbreak if Yuya were to leave me again."  
  
A soft sob was coming from his mouth as he bury his face deeper into the pillow.  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
He wailed softly, still being careful that Junichi won't be able to hear him as he poured his heart out.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, that a tall figure currently leaning behind his door, listening to him as he cry in agony, a pained look plastered on his face.  
  
"Yama-chan..."


	10. Chapitre 9 - Your Warmth

"Have you called your parents, Yamada-kun ?" Junichi asked one day while handing him his lunch.  
  
"What for ?" Ryosuke raised his eyebrow as he took the offered plate and placed it on the table in front of him.  
  
"So that they won't worry and all." The man told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"They won't. Trust me." Ryosuke commented with a scoff. "It's not like they're home and they certainly have other things to worried about. And anyway, I had called Kota already that I won't come back for a few days, so things would be alright."  
  
"Kota ?" Junichi asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, Kota. He's my butler, and in a way, guardian." Ryosuke answered non-chalantly. "Ittadakimasu." He then clasped both of his hands before digging into his food. 'Jun's special curry rice' as the man dubbed it.  
  
The man just smiled before making his way to his other customers in the small Cafe.  
  
Ryosuke made a small smile as he munched on his meal. He has to admit, that the man could cook some good food. It was nothing compared to what he usually had back home, but the man has the skills. And from the couple of days Ryosuke spent with the man, Ryosuke knew that he has a gentle heart.  
  
Chuckling, Ryosuke just gulped down his water before taking the empty plate and glass to the sink in the kitchen to wash them. After putting the now clean plate and glass, he walked back to the shop and into his post behind the counter.  
  
He had managed to convinced the man to let him help around the Cafe as his form of payment for the man's kindness towards him the past few days. The man had agreed, despite reluctantly, and let the boy handle the cashier and sometimes the dishes. Ryosuke just shrugged it off, knowing that he's in no place to handle the customers with his attitude, and there's no way can he cook anything edible before the Cafe went into brankruptcy.  
  
"It would be 6500 Yen all." Ryosuke said plainly as he took the offered money and put it inside the cashier machine, all the while pulling out the change for the customer. "Here are your change. Thank you for visiting our place." And as he looked up to see the customer's face, Ryosuke found himself at lost of words.  
  
"Yo."  
  
At the familiar smile being thrown his way, Ryosuke growled in annoyance.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here ?" Ryosuke snapped in a whisper.  
  
The other boy raised a finger and shook it in a disapproving manner. "Now it was rude of you, talking to the customer that way. I could sue this cafe for your misbehaviour you know."  
  
Ryosuke just rolled his eyes before he raised his hand to grab Junichi's attention.  
  
"Junichi-san, may I take a break for a moment ?"  
  
The older man looked at him and then at the other boy before nodding his head.  
  
"Of course. Take your time, Yamada-kun. I'm alright here." Junichi then waved the two boys off as Ryosuke bowed down while dragging his customer out.  
  
As soon as they're out, Ryosuke turned and send a glare toward the other boy.  
  
"Explain." He said coldly.  
  
The other boy shrugged as he leaned onto the wall behind him. "That should have been my line. With you never showing up for the last couple of days, I have the right to know of what had been happening with you. Especially when all the workloads being thrown my way when you're gone."  
  
Ryosuke sighed before he too, leaned back on the wall beside the other boy.  
  
"Right. Sorry, Keito. I should've at least call." He then closed his eyes and lowered his head. "But things got too complicated these past few days and I just couldn't think straight."  
  
"It's alright. I've known you enough to expect things to be turned out this way." Keito said softly.  
  
Ryosuke chuckled softly as he nodded his head. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, anyway. I'm here to tell you that your brother is leaving the town next week. And in case you're wondering, he's still staying with me for the time being." Keito turned his head toward his Captain, watching as the younger boy's figure stiffened at the mention of his brother.  
  
"S-so ? It's none of my business."  
  
Keito sighed at the comment. "You're as stubborn as usual, aren't you ?" He then walked ahead while dusting some dirt from his clothes. "Well, I'm just saying though. Thought that you wanted to know."  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he watched the older boy walked away toward his bike which was parked in front of the Cafe.  
  
"And Ryosuke ?" Keito called out before putting on his helmet. "Make sure you return soon. From the look of it, Valentine has something he wanted you to do."  
  
The younger boy just nodded his head, still refusing to let out a sound as he watched Keito disappeared with his bike. After some other minutes, he then sighed before returning to his post behind the cashier machine inside the cafe. He then turned his head toward Junichi's direction, mouthing a silent apology which was returned by a soft smile from the man.  
  
***  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
 _"Nii-chan, where are you going ?"_  
  
The brunette turned his head and face his younger brother with a gentle smile.  
  
"I'm going to school, Ryo-chan." He answered softly before picking the toddler in his arms.  
  
"Eh ? Me wants to go with Nii-chan too !" The 5 years old buried his head on the crook of his brother's neck.  
  
"Not now, Ryo-chan. You will be able to go to school when you're older. But now, you can't. So you just wait at home with Sho-kun, okay ?" The older boy pulled away gently, eyes looking straight at his brother's teary ones.  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Now, now, Ryo-chan. You know that Nii-chan will always return to you, right ? No matter how far or how long Nii-chan goes, he will always return for Ryo-chan. Right ?" The brunette tried to assure his younger brother who is trying hard not to cry as he bites his lower lip.  
  
"Now be a good boy and don't caused Sho-kun much troubles while Nii-chan and Kota go to school okay ?" The older boy smiled softly as the younger boy nodded his head reluctantly. "Now that's my Ryo-chan."  
  
"Yuya-sama, it's almost time."  
  
The older boy nodded his head as he gently put the toddler back on the ground before placing a loving kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Ittekimasu."  
  
The 5 years old just nodded his head as he watched his brother walked side-by-side with his butler Kota and out of his sight. Since Yuya and Kota shared the same age, it was only natural that they went to school at the same time. And on Yuya's request, their parents had agreed to put Kota in the same school Yuya's in.  
  
As a hand rest on his shoulder, the toddler looked up and met the eyes of Kota's father.  
  
"Now Ryosuke-obocchama, shall I teach you a song or two with the piano ?"  
  
The toddler nodded as he let himself being guided into the music room where the man began to play a rather familiar song Yuya used to play for him. He laid down on the couch while hugging his teddy tight, suddenly missing the warmth of his brother's embrace.  
  
"Nii-chan, come back soon..."


	11. Chapitre 10 - Departure

"Leaving already, Yamada-kun ?"  
  
Ryosuke made a slight smile as he nodded his head.  
  
"It'd been a week, and I felt like I've been abusing your hospitality. It's about time for me to go back home."  
  
"It would be my loss actually. It was a while since I last have company, and it was refreshing to have you around. Not to mention the increase of customers since you first came. The girls are sure had fallen for you, Yamada-kun." The man smiled in a teasing manner as he slightly push the boy forward.  
  
Ryosuke just chuckled lightly at the comment. "Worry not, Junichi-san. I'll drop by every once in a while. Or better yet, maybe you should let me continuing my part-time job at your Cafe."  
  
"Well, just so you know, I won't be able to pay a lot." The man commented.  
  
"I don't mind." Ryosuke shrugged. "In fact, you could just pay me with your specially made lunch and snacks."  
  
Junichi laughed before the two of them stopped in front of the bus stop. "Sure thing, Yamada-kun. It would be my pleasure."  
  
Ryosuke smiled as silence fell between the two of them. He had to admit, that for the few days he spent with the man had been a contended moments. The older man never asked about him, and seemed interested in him just the way he is. Which is a pleasant thing to have. With people around him usually judge him by contemplating his looks from head-to-toe to know how much he has in his wallet, it was nice to have a different company. Truth to be told, Ryosuke didn't want to leave. But he has to return sooner or later, and the words Keito had said the previous day, about Valentine wanted something from him, had bothered him.  
  
He was brought from his reverie at the sound of a bus coming closer and took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess this is it." He spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah." Junichi commented just as soft. "You make sure you know the way home, right ?" The man asked with a teasing tone.  
  
"Of course." Ryosuke blushed. "You had made sure that I wouldn't forget." Reminiscing the prior night where Junichi had taught him the way home in a manner an adult taught a little kid, the teen blushed harder.  
  
"Of course. It would be bad if you ever get lost now, wouldn't it ?" Junichi grinned widely.  
  
Ryosuke just sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. Really, why is no one around him seemed normal ? But again, as he thought of the days he had spent with the older man, his face softened.  
  
"Junichi-san ?"  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
"Thank you. So much. For everything." Ryosuke said softly. "I, I appreciate your kindness to me all these times, without even once questioning me of my background and all."  
  
"I don't need to." Junichi smiled at the boy. "I knew that you're a good boy. A little difficult, but a good boy nevertheless. And knowing that it's enough for me."  
  
Ryosuke looked up and smiled back at the man. "Really. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Yamada-kun." The man smiled wider as he put an arm on his shoulder. "Now go." He then ushered the boy to ride on the stopping bus.  
  
Ryosuke nodded as he was about to walk forward, but hesitated after a step. Biting his lower lip, he looked back toward Junichi and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Looking down at his own shoes, Ryosuke ran and gave the man a tight hug before he could stop himself.  
  
"Thank you so much, Junichi-san." He whispered quietly.  
  
And before the man could ever respond, he released the hug and rushed inside the bus as the door closed behind him and left the still frozen man behind.  
  
After another couple of minutes, Junichi finally broke into chuckle.  
  
"What a shy young fellow." He commented to himself. "But anyway, you're welcome. And please know that you're always welcome here."  
  
Biding the almost disappearing bus one last smile, Junichi turned around and is about to leave. Only to be halted on his steps at the view of two men standing before him. One tall guy wearing normal winter outfit, which consist navy blue shirt under the black long coat with a yellow scarf around his neck. A black jeans tucked inside his dark brown boots. While the other one, well, Junichi thought that he was used with this certain person's antic already. So of course, seeing the man dressing as a wizard in a mix of red and blue colour in the middle of the road woudn't surprised him even a bit.  
  
"The shop won't be opening until another half an hour, but would you two mind for a morning coffee ?" He offered politely.  
  
"I wanted mine with extra sugar and lots of milk, Jun-chan~" The one in the wizard outfit sing-sang as he lead the way back into Junichi's small Cafe.  
  
While the man sighed, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. And as he looked up, Rai's serene smile greeted him.  
  
"Thank you, for taking care of him, Jun-san." The boy said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about ? It was my pleasure to have him around." Junichi smiled. "You know that I was used in having lots of children and teenagers around me. So when they were taken away from me so suddenly, I was honestly at lost at what to do. Thank God I wasn't the only survivor, so I could manage. And after some more struggling, I finally have this small Cafe opened. Just so I could have people around me." The man sighed deeply.  
  
"But of course, it was all different from when I used to have."  
  
Rai looked down. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."  
  
"It's alright. I'm over it already." The man shrugged. "But well, it was sure nice to have Yamada-kun around. The presence of a teenage boy kinda reminded me of the past a bit, you know. Too bad he had to return this early."  
  
"He'll still be around." Commented the other boy.  
  
"Yeah." Junichi's face hardened with an unknown emotion. "Hopefully."  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Rai couldn't help but for hoping the same thing. For Ryosuke to still be around, that is.  
  
***  
  
"Zero-kun. It'd been long since I last talk with you."  
  
Ryosuke simply rolled his eyes before he talked back to the other man.  
  
"Cut the crap. Phantom told me that you wanted something from me. Now tell me what is it so I can deal with it fast."  
  
Through the phone, Ryosuke could almost imagine the man frowning as he contemplates his words.  
  
"I believe, it would be wise for us to talk about this matter in a more private manner. Can you come to my office in an hour ?"  
  
Checking at his watch, Ryosuke quickly agreed to the idea. "Sure. I'm on my way."  
  
"Awesome." The man commented shortly. "I will be waiting, Zero-kun."  
  
Cutting the line, Ryosuke turned his head toward the window and stared right outside. Sighing, he stood from his seat and make the puppy on his lap jumped down the ground.  
  
"Kota, prepare a car. I'm going out."  
  
In just a second, Kota's head popped out inside a room.  
  
"May I know where you might be going, Bocchan ?" The butler asked gently.  
  
"I'm meeting someone."  
  
Kota nodded at his answer. "Would you need Kato to escort you then ?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"Understood." The butler nodded again. "But in one condition, Bocchan."  
  
The boy groaned, knowing what was to come. "It's almost noon. So before you leave, what about an early lunch ? I see that your appetite is coming back since your return, so I believe it would not be much of a matter for you right ?"  
  
"And if I said that I'm leaving for a lunch with someone ?"  
  
"Then a mid-day snack wouldn't kill now, would it ?" Kota smiled knowingly.  
  
Ryosuke groaned again and waved him off. "Yea, yeah. Have it your way."  
  
"Understood, Bocchan." And in a second, the butler had left again.  
  
A soft bark coming from his feet made Ryosuke looked down unexcitedly toward his pet. And looking at the puppy's smirking expression (or he thought Kuu did smirk), Ryosuke just groaned louder.  
  
"Not you too, Kuu. Kota's mother-henning skill is more than enough for me to feel like that a dozen people are trying to baby-sat me. Or maybe more." Slumping down on the lazy chair, Ryosuke sighed while waiting for his butler to call him out for his so-called mid-day snack.


	12. Chapitre 11 - A Whisper Of Chaos

"What are you planning to do now ?"  
  
The man's eyes, as he stole a small glance from under his fedora hat, just smiled bitterly as he proceeded to the end table and poured a tea to the two cups. Shrugging, he then took the two cups with his hands and offered one to the other occupant of the room.  
  
"Tea, my friend ?"  
  
The other man just rolled his eyes but took the offered cup nonetheless.  
  
"And worry not, I have a perfect plan ready for the upcoming issue. Though still, I preferred this as an act of precautiousness. Hopefully, our fear will never happen." The man spoke solemnly before sipping into his own cup of tea.  
  
"Which is almost impossible." The other man half-retorted the idea. "You know how it goes in this kind of world. A happy ending was never an option." He then looked down as his face hardened. "I've seen more than enough to know."  
  
"Of course. Never in my life I've experienced such a happy ending where all's well." The man smiled as he gazed outside the window and into the beautiful garden where he could almost hear the happy chatter of the people outside. "But was it wrong to hope ? That for once, fate would not failed us ?"  
  
The other man sighed as he sat down at the chair by the corner. "No, of course not. I've spend my life since that day hoping after all." And he looked up, staring straight into the other man's eyes. "But why him ? He might be said as the best, but you could not avoid the fact that he's still immature. And this issue, well, his emotions could have ruined everything. You might crushed him for good like this."  
  
The man placed his cup back on the table before taking off his fedora hat and played with it. "Did you ever know why I was named 'Valentine' by my adopted father ?"  
  
"No. Why ?" The other man frowned at the statement.  
  
"It was because my life was reflected by this single name." The man answered softly. "As one who seek desperately for love, despite knowing that his sole wish would never be granted."  
  
The other man frowned deeper as the speaker smiled before sitting across him.  
  
"I was denied the love I ought to be receiving unconditionally from those closest to me, when the two lovers decided that they could not bear a child in their life and threw me away. At such an early age, I learnt life in the harshest way. It was by pure luck that I managed to survive that life without losing my innocence as a boy, though frankly speaking, that innoncence had long gone the moment I was left by my own, but well, you know what I am talking about." The man made a bitter chuckle as he leaned on his chair. "And by fate, I was led into the meeting with my adopted father, where I soon learnt about even a darker world I've never knew exist. I was then being taught things and groomed into a well-educated person who would be able to succeed his beliefs."  
  
Closing his eyes, the man leaned even deeper in his seat.  
  
"It was from him, that I learnt the beauty even in the darkest moment. That love could still be found even from the evilest thought. And thus, he named me Valentine. In hope that I would be the one who saw through the masquerades and found the true love."  
  
"Crazy, aren't you ?"  
  
"Oh, that I do." The man nodded in agreement. "But that what brought me into who I am today. As a succesful young doctor of a high-class society, and also the Leader of one most feared underground organization. And to tell you a bit of my secret, I did it all by seeking for the love from each and every people around me. Finding the perfect person to trust and sometimes 'use' at a perfect time."  
  
The other man's eyes sharpened at the comment.  
  
"And that, would included you as well, my friend."  
  
"I still don't get why you chose the boy on this." The other man commented dryly.  
  
"The same reason why I assigned you to assist Lady Tachibana years ago, where you were in your weakest after the unfortunate event which had happened to young Kumiko." The man smiled meaningfully. "Because I saw through him, so I wanted him to be able to overcome his issues."  
  
"By showing him the hard way ?"  
  
"There's no easy way in teaching one about life." Answered the man with a sigh. "It was hard on my part as well, since as you have known all too well that I favoured the boy too much. But this mission is needed by him. And you knew it better to object my reasoning. You knew by experience that he needs this."  
  
A sigh was released from the other man's lips. "Do what you want."  
  
"I know you're worried about the boy -trust me, I do too. But let's trust him on this, shall we ? Beside, as far as we've known, he has yet to let us down up until now, hasn't he ?" The man tilted his head a bit to the left as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The other man then stood from his seat and proceeded to walk away. "I think I should be leaving already. Since he's coming in a moment and all."  
  
"But of course, you are always welcome anytime here, Snake, my friend." The man also stood and escort the other man to the door.  
  
The other man shrugged as he grabbed his coat which was hanging by the coat-hanger and opened the door. "See you later then, V."  
  
***  
  
Keito frowned as he walked through his front door and straight into his study. Walking toward his desk, he quickly pulled the drawer and search into the stack of papers inside before his eyes fell on a yellowish letter. Frozing for a moment, he released a deep breath before pulling the letter into his desk and start reading.  
  
He remembered receiving this letter almost over a month ago. Knowing who the sender was, Keito was quick to dismissed the letter away and into his drawer. Despite his hate toward the sender of the letter, Keito could not find the heart to just simply threw or destroy the letter away for an unknown reason. Because if anything, the sender was still his very own biological father.  
  
As soon as he reached the end of the letter, Keito cursed. Grabbing inside his coat pocket which he has yet to open prior his arrival, he pulled a pure-black cell-phone out. Half-punching a number he remembered by heart, Keito was halted in the process when a figure suddenly appeared by the door of his study and brought him back from his own world.  
  
Silently cursing again for his stupidity that he forgot another person is currently residing under the same roof with him, Keito put back the cell inside his pocket and try to have his expression intact.  
  
"Ah, Yuya-san, may I help you ?" He asked softly while trying to be unnoticed as he slipped the letter back inside the drawer.  
  
"Nothing." The older boy shook his head. "I just thought that I heard you, so I went to check. It seems that I'm kinda interrupting you from an important thing, didn't I ? I'm so sorry Keito-san. I didn't mean to barge."  
  
"Ah, it's okay. It was nothing actually." Keito shook his head. "But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone for the time being. I'll see you for dinner, alright ?"  
  
"Sure." Yuya nodded. "See you at dinner then."  
  
And as the door once again closed behind the older boy, Keito sighed as he slumped on the chair. Pulling the cellphone once again from inside his pocket, Keito then re-dialed the number he was about to call just a minute ago. Placing the device on his ear, Keito waited until the other line will pick his call. But after his fifth attempt and the voice-mail still the one answering the call, he gave up. Keito decided that he'll just call later. For the time being -Keito thought as he grab the letter once again- he'll just have to make the most of it and try to avoid the upcoming chaos.  
  
***  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
"Ryosuke ? It's me."  
  
Ryosuke frowned at the feminine voice coming through. "Mother ? What's the occassion ?"  
  
The boy could hear a shuffling sound from the other line before his mother's panicky voice coming back. "I shouldn't have spoken about this matter to you just yet actually. That's why I'm not using my personal phone. But dear-" His mother paused as she took a sharp breath before continuing. "Godness ! Ryosuke, dear, listen to me. You shall not leave the house ground for the time being until further notice under any condition. And if you happen to know about your older brother's whereabout, tell him the same thing. Of course-" The woman paused again as another shuffling sound was heard. "Of course we've sent a team to search him, but if anything could help us find him sooner, all the best."  
  
"Why ?" Ryosuke asked shortly.  
  
"It's a long story but-" The woman sounded hesitated for a moment. "Not too long ago, your father received a letter. A threat. We have yet to known who the sender is, but it told us that if your father won't shut the company down in a week's time, they'll make sure that the Yamada family will have no bloodline left to pass on the throne. I- We believed that whoever this guy is, are after you and your brother, and since he was able to found our whereabout and sent the letter, they must have been quite dangerous."  
  
Ryosuke frowned at this. "Why shouldn't you tell me just yet then ?"  
  
The boy could almost imagine his mother shaking her head in frustation. "Your father, would not believed to such thing before it was proven right. And he thought that by telling you this would only caused some unneeded panic. But I can't ! Because if I were to follow your father's words and wait until this threat was proven right, it would be all too late already. Listen my son, I might be irresponsible for leaving you home all the times, but I do care about you. And your brother. If anything should happen to any of you because of this, I will never forgive myself. So that's why-" The woman's shaky voice stopped as she fell dead-silent for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Mother ?"  
  
"Anyway, please, just for this once, please listen to me and do not leave the house. Stay close to Kota no matter what you do. Have him sleep in your room if needed. Please Ryosuke, I don't want to lose you, my son. Not again."  
  
And before Ryosuke could even mutter a goodbye, the line was shut. Now he has no idea of how to tell his mother that he's currently out of the house ground. But then again, he had survived a lot, what makes it so different this time ? Shrugging, Ryosuke decided that he might as well ignore his mother's warning as he turned back toward the other occupant of the room.  
  
"Sorry about that. So, what was it again that you wanted to tell me, Valentine ?"


	13. Chapitre 12 - Veil Of Shadows

If there's anything Yamada Karin was proud of herself, it was her ability to maintain her calm even in the most hectic situation. She, after all, was the second child and only daughter of a prestigious family, and married to the heir of an even more prestigious and succesful family than her own. She had always thought that no trouble could sway her.  
  
Only to be proven wrong.  
  
When a letter clad in black envelope and written in a sickening red ink appeared on their beach house's door at Maldives one morning, she could feel her sweats fell through her face as she paled. Her temperature went down a few degree even under the warm breeze of the beach, and she swore she could hear the irregular thumping of his heart. She could only froze when the letter was snatched from her clammy hands and into the hands of her husband.  
  
"What is this ?"  
  
Without answering her husband's question, Karin turned around and grabbed his arms with hers tight.  
  
"Dear, we must inform our sons immediately about this and have them guarded !" She almost yelled in frantic, so unlike her usual graceful-self.  
  
But the man in front of him just shook his head nonchalantly. "No need to. This is nothing but a dirty prank. I doubt the person behind this even knew what he or she was doing."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Karin." Her husband stopped her. "Think about it. If we were to tell Ryosuke about this, it would only caused an unneeded panic. Let's just wait and see what this person could do, which I believe won't be big."  
  
Karin knew that her spouse has a hard-headed personality. He will never change his decision no matter what she said. So she stepped back and said no more. But Karin knew, you may call it mother-instinct or all, that her boys are in dangers. She might have never act as a good mother to both of her sons, but God knows how much she loved them both.  
  
Her marriage with Yamada Haruhiko was an arranged marriage between the two most prestigious families in Japan. Never once Karin ever felt something more than admirance toward the man who is older by a few years than herself. She had never loved the man before their marriage, and not even after. And from the look of it, her husband was feeling the same. But when her firstborn showed up, Karin felt something inside her heart that she never felt before. And when Ryosuke was born a few years later, she was assured that it was love she felt. She cared deeply for her sons, so whenever she wasn't home -which is often- she always made sure to call her most trusted maid in the house, a foreigner named Trianna, to update her the stories of her sons. Though he never let anyone else to knew in fear that her husband would find out about her secret activity.  
  
Her husband is a man of rules, and he will show no mercy to those who do not abide to his rules. And having his sons grew up independently on their own is one of his so many rules that he had made clear the moment their first son was born. And Karin had blindly agreed to it, despite knowing that Haruhiko's definition of independence is way too extreme that it crossed the line and turned into ignorance.  
  
And so for her love toward her sons, when Yuya suddenly disappeared one day, and no trace of him could be found anywhere, Karin cried. She cried and begged and pleaded for her husband to do something to find Yuya. But the man was too prideful to admit it and refused to do so. Instead, he claimed Yuya to be an ungrateful son and a shame to the family and disinherited the poor boy at once.  
  
And despite her love toward her firstborn son, Karin could not denied the fact that she feared the head of the family more.  
  
That's why she let her husband do what he wanted again this time, and arrange a plan on her own. Walking toward the door's direction, Karin found herself unable to stopped herself from sending the man one last look as she whispered sadly,  
  
"Just in case you forgot, Haruhiko-kun, we have two sons. And one of them is currently nowhere to be found."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the lady closed the door behind her and run toward her room. Rummaging through her purse, she then pulled a simple silver phone and pressed number two. After a few rings, she could hear the line being picked up and a familiar voice came through.  
  
 _"Hello ?"_  
  
"Tomo-kun ? It's me, Karin." She spoke in a hurry.  
  
 _"Ah, Karin-san. What is it that you called in such a rushed tone ?"_ The man asked softly.  
  
"Listen," Karin paused for a moment. "I need you to help me with something. I know you have a connection with the underground people and I want you to do me a favour. I don't care about the price."  
  
For a moment, no words coming from the guy of the other line.  
  
 _"Tell me the story, Karin-san."_  
  
Karin sighed in relief at the comment. When Tomo-kun asked you to tell the story, it was usually a good sign that he wanted to help.  
  
"Alright. Just a moment a go, we received a letter from an unknown sender. It was a threat for us, or precisely, to Haruhiko-kun. The sender wrote this: 'The Yamada company shall meet it's end by the end of this week. If this request is not to be answered dutifully, prepare yourself for we will do it with force. Even if we have to take the life of it's successors, we will.' "  
  
The lady of the Yamada family drew a shaky breath at the reminiscence of the letter's contents.  
  
"Can you imagine my fears when reading such hateful words ? There is only one thing I worried about in this. My sons. But Haruhiko-kun would not do nothing about this, so he left me with no other choice. So please, please Tomo-kun. Protect my sons whatever it takes. I don't care how you do it or how much this will cost me, but you find my two sons, and protect them at any costs. Please..." Karin gripped her phone tight, eyes brimming with tears in her desperate attempt to protect those she loved. "If anything should happen to any of them, God, I could never forgive myself. Even now I could still remember Ryosuke lying helplessly on the hospital bed, and it still pained me. I don't want him to suffer anymore. So please..."  
  
By this time, she could no longer suppress her emotions as tears flew freely to her cheeks. She could hear a slight shuffling sound from the other line, but Tomo-kun wouldn't speak until another couple of minutes.  
  
 _"Worry not, Karin-san. I will do my best and help you with this. After all, both Ryosuke-kun and Yuya-kun are my very own cousins. I see them as younger brothers. And when this kind of issue rose, of course that would be my responsibility to protect them."_ The man spoke gently, assuring the freaked-out mother. _"And please do not think about money. I value more those that could not be seen. Think of it as a family favour. After all, you have helped me greatly back then when my father passed away. It was only natural for me to do the same."_  
  
"So you will find Yuya and protect him and Ryosuke with all your might, won't you ?"  
  
 _"If I have to die doing so, I will."_ A firm answer could be hear immediately.  
  
Karin laughed softly as she wiped her tears away. "That won't do, Tomo-kun. I don't want to lose a nephew, and the world certainly doesn't want to lose such a gifted doctor." She smiled as she leaned back on her seat. "But thank you. I appreciate your help."  
  
 _"Anytime, my lady."_  
  
***  
  
Walking down the snowy road, Rai could only rub both of his hands together to warmed himself up. Reaching his destination a few minutes later, he shudders at the coldness before climbing the emergency stairs of the deserted building before sliding inside the empty and dark room on the second floor. Pulling the hood over his face to make sure that his face is hidden properly, he then leaned on the cold wall and wait until his 'client' came.  
  
Not needing to wait for long, he smiled as the sound of rushed footsteps could be heard from the end of the alley. After living for so long in this dark world, he'd long learnt to sharpened his senses altogether. Moving slightly closer to the opening of the room, he began to spoke.  
  
"It'd been long since we last met, hadn't it ?"  
  
Rai could feel the man -judging from the heavy footsteps, he's sure that it was a man- stopping for a moment, before he resumed his walk, a little slower this time, toward his direction.  
  
"I've been looking for you." Came the heavy reply.  
  
"But of course," Rai smiled. "I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I ?"  
  
Rai could hear the man gruntled under his breath before he spoke again. "Tell me what I want to know."  
  
"Well, it depends on what you need." The tall boy raised an eyebrow. He certainly doesn't like this man's arrogance.  
  
"The hell with that ?!" The man cursed angrily. "Fine ! It's not like I really need your words after all ! I'll just go with the plan !"  
  
Rai shook his head in disbelief. This would be a hard conversation.  
  
"But you knew better," He started. "It's either you take my offer or fail. But it's your choice. I am merely trying to help."  
  
For a couple of minutes, neither men talk. But Rai knew that the man was still there.  
  
"Fine." Came another gruntle. "It's about the task given to us recently. We were told to abduct two boys, and in a week's time, kill them."  
  
"Despite the fact that the family pay the sum for the boys ?" Rai asked curiously.  
  
"My client doesn't want the money, but yeah, he told us to kill them even when the family agreed to his conditions." The man explained in a hurry.  
  
"Your client must have had a huge grudge toward the family to go to that far extent." Inquired Rai as he slipped his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Indeed." The man sighed. "But honestly speaking, me and my organization, we don't really care. But the fact that these two boys came from the most prestigious family in Japan, or maybe even the world, which worried us. That's why we were reluctant to accept the job, depite our client offered us a very high price for it."  
  
A frown appeared on Rai's forehead at the words being spoken by the other man.  
  
"May I guess that by most prestigious family you meant the Yamada family ?" He asked cautiously, anticipating for the answer.  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
A sudden chill ran across Rai's back which made him shudder uncomfortably. He could feel cold sweats fell to his face as he felt the temperature dropped a few degree. He was not informed about this before and most certainly surprised to hear the news.  
  
"Hey, you still there ?"  
  
Rai gasped as the question brought him back from his shock before nodding his head frantically. Realizing that the man could not see him a second later, he answered quietly, trying hard to suppressed his shaken emotion.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm still here." Taking a few deep breaths, Rai closed his eyes before continue speaking. "I'd suggest you to turn down this offer. As we all knew, the Yamada family is very much well-known and has even more influence to the world than Japan itself. If you were to take this job, it would only caused a chaos for the whole world which would be best avoided. And beside, there is a high chance it would create an imbalance between the upperworld and the underworld, and risked the existence of the underworld to be exposed to the public openly. No, it would be too risky."  
  
Rai could feel his heart beating hard inside his chest as he waited anxiously for the man to answer his suggestion. He could only hope he'll do as he said.  
  
"I think so." The man sighed. "Though it might won't change anything, but thanks anyway."  
  
Rai heard as the man threw something his way and began to leave. But the last words of his bothered him so much that he just had to ask.  
  
"Wait ! What do you mean by 'it might won't change anything' ?"  
  
For a second, no sound could be heard and Rai could only hope that the man was still around to answer his question.  
  
"Well, I heard my client offered the job to several other underground organization, and it seemed that some of them had accepted the offer already. One of them, who was appointed to be the leader of this mission, came from the British underground organization, which is said to be more dangerous than two of Japan's most powerful organization combined. So it actually doesn't really matter of whether we join this troop or not. We just don't want to be involved with the following troubles if anything should happen, that's why we seeked for your advice. Well, then, until we meet again, dearest 'Neverwhere'."  
  
And when Rai stepped out of his hiding place, the man had disappeared.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Karma

Ever since he was a little kid, Yuya had always believed that karma exist, and that it would someday rewards him for his good deeds. And so when a chance came, Yuya did not have to think twice to grab it and released himself from the chain that had bounded him tight. He thought that his was his payment of all the goods he had done so he couldn't take a risk to waste it and let the chance went by. After all, it would be close to impossible that the same chance would ever occur ever again.  
  
But by taking this chance offered to him, Yuya also knew that he would hurt the one he ever cared about deeply. That he might leave a permanent scar which neither time nor anything else could ever erase. His little brother was just a small and fragile kid who is in desperate need of love. And Yuya was the only one who could provide him the love he seek for. But then again, when Yuya was in his dilemma, he coincidentally overheard his brother's midnight chat with his butler.  
  
And as he heard wise words came in a whisper from his brother's mouth, Yuya realized that his little brother was no longer the weak boy he used to protect. That Ryosuke had grow into a fine young man who could stand on his own. Knowing that his little brother would be fine even without him around, Yuya felt relief seeped into his system, relaxing his strained features.  
  
Truth to be told, even after knowing his brother's maturity beyond his age, Yuya still found it hard to leave. But he no longer could bear the hatred and pain of living under the roof where all he could remember was shouts and cold backs. Neither one of his parents ever bothered to come and ask him what he really wanted, no. Of the rare moments he ever saw any of his parents, it was for them to tell him that he wasn't doing good enough, even after all the trophies and medals he had managed to achieved just to pleased them. His teachers all told him that he was a blessed kid. His schoolmates admired and envied him at the same times. The people from other schools thought of him as a tough rival. Even Sho-kun was proud of him and told Kota, his own son, to learn from him and set him as a good example. But no, his parents would not buy it all and instead telling him that he was not doing good enough. And he was sick of it all.  
  
And so Yuya left. Without telling a word to anyone. Even to Kota whom he rendered a best friend. Even to Ryosuke, the one who could make his darkest day bright, the one who could turned his tears into laughters, the one he truly cared and loved, his sunshine, his precious little brother...  
  
Bidding the boy one last kiss on the head, Yuya then sneaked out from the house ground. With only one small backpack behind his back, Yuya drew a deep breath and try to held his tears from falling as he ran toward the meeting point he had agreed with his helper, a young boy around his age who called himself Hongo Yuuki. At first, Yuya was reluctant to believe this guy. He didn't mean to be rude, but the huge scar which covered half of the boy's face was quite terrifying and it made the boy has this image of being a dangerous boy. But once he learnt more about this Hongo guy, Yuya found himself comfortable being around him and his laid-back personality. Hongo's tendency to crack a joke at the most unbelievable time had caused Yuya to be able to opened up a bit.  
  
As he saw Hongo waving his hand from across the road, Yuya once again took a deep breath to assured his faltered mind. Nodding his head once, Yuya then followed the other boy to a journey only future knew.  
  
***  
  
It'd been years since Yuya had left his hometown, and never once had he heard from his family ever again. But when he walked back toward the apartment he and Yuuki had rent for the month after his little trip to the convenience store, a news suddenly appeared on the big screen and halted his steps. And when the news announcer spoke, Yuya almost dropped the plastic bag he was holding out of shock.  
  
He hadn't seen him for the longest time ever, but there was no way Yuya could not recognized the figure. There it was a video which showed his younger brother's unconscious figure being wheeled into a hospital's emergency unit with the reporters trying to buy some informations about the incident. A grown-up man Yuya vaguely remember as the son of his late uncle who is a respectable doctor at the best university hospital in Tokyo, appeared on the screen and 'threatened' the reporters to back off or the police report would be sent for the assault and commotion the reporters had caused.  
  
But Yuya didn't care about it nor about the reports the news announcer spoke. It was his brother's face which took his attention. His unconscious and pain-filled face of his brother which caused a pang pierced his heart. Watching as his brother looked so weak and vulnerable, with a breathing mask covered his mouth and nose to help him breath, while he stood there without being able to do anything. Helpless.  
  
As soon as the news changes, Yuya ran as fast as he could to his shared apartment. Once he's in, ignoring Yuuki's question as to why he seemed to be in a rush, Yuya quickly shoved a few of his belonging into his backpack. Only when Yuuki's strong arms pulled him rather harshly away that he stopped.  
  
"Yuya ! What the hell are you doing ?!"  
  
Still panting from the run, Yuya shook his head as he tried to get off of Yuuki's grip.  
  
"No ! You don't understand ! Please let me go !" Yuya almost wailed in his desperation to get away.  
  
"No, I don't. That's why you tell me what's wrong or else I'll tie you up until you spill." A dangerous glint flashed from Yuuki's eyes and it was enough to brought Yuya back from his panic.  
  
"I..." Yuya stepped back as his eyes wandered, before his knees failed him and he fell on the floor. "It's my brother." He then buried his face on his face, hands curling protectively around him as Yuuki released them. "My brother is sick. I saw it on the news just now. And here I am. Useless."  
  
A tired sigh could be heard as Yuya felt Yuuki walking away before returning a few seconds later and seated himself beside him.  
  
"So, what do you want to do ?" Yuuki asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I, I don't know." Yuya shook his head. "I wanted to see him, I guess ? To make sure that he's really alright by my own eyes."  
  
"You know, I do understand your wish to see you brother right away. But I have to say that what you were about to do was ruthless. You do realized that you're still on the run from your parents, don't you ? And with you coming in a rush like that, you'll just give yourself away." Yuuki said with a strained voice. "I know you are worried, but you have to be rational."  
  
"What am I supposed to do then ?" Yuya almost screamed as he looked up and stared at his best friend.  
  
"Give it time. Wait for a couple of weeks, and then you're free to go. I'll come for you after two weeks. To make sure that you will have an escape after meeting your brother and making sure that he's alright." Yuuki stated calmly as he pulled his cellphone from inside his jeans' pocket. "What do you think ?"  
  
Sighing, Yuya knew that he had no other choice. No matter how badly he wanted to go and see his brother, he just couldn't or he'll ruined all of his and Yuuki's hard works all along. And so, he closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Putting back his phone inside his pocket after his brief conversation with Yuuki about their plan, Yuya then resumed his aimless walk around the town. He had wanted to come to the Yamada residence and see Ryosuke, but that would mean the whole household to know his whereabout. He just had to find another way.  
  
And as he walked aimlessly in his reverie, Yuya failed to see a figure walking his way in a rush and caused them to bumped each other pretty hard.  
  
"I'm so sorry ! I didn't see you !" Yuya apologize frantically to the other man, bowing his head repeatedly. He had expected the other man to scold him, but was surprised when the other man smiled instead.  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I was at fault myself for not looking around properly." He spoke gently.  
  
"Ah, really ? Well then, I am still sorry." Yuya scratched the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile. "It's just, I'm not used with the area, so, I was kinda lost, I suppose."  
  
Hearing no response coming from the other man, Yuya frowned at the surprised expression the man was giving.  
  
"Uhm, sir ? Are you alright ?" Yuya asked carefully as he leaned toward the man.  
  
But the word being spoken next was the least thing Yuya ever expected to be directed his way.  
  
"Taichou ?"  
  
And so after the man spoke, Yuya could only gave a response every man most certainly would also do in this kind of condition.  
  
"Ha ?!"  
  
***  
  
After seemingly realizing his mistake, the other man then apologized for mistaking him with someone else, which is answered by a nod by Yuya. The man who introduced himself as Okamoto Keito even went as far as offering him a place to stay while he stayed in the town, to which Yuya accepted gratefully.  
  
And what a surprise it was when he was invited in, only to be faced with his very own brother, who seemed to be as surprised as he was. But before he managed to speak more, Ryosuke had fled, and the Okamoto boy prevent him from following his little brother. And as much as he disagree to the idea, he knew that it was best for now. Ryosuke needs time of his own.  
  
But when another coincidence brought them to meet again the second time, Ryosuke still wouldn't listened to him, claiming that he's not ready. No matter how much Yuya begged and pleaded, his brother just won't listen to him.  
  
"Ryosuke, we need to talk." Yuya placed his finger on his little brother's chin to lifted his face to make him look into his eyes, an act he often did whenever Ryosuke was in a bad mood and refused to talk to him in the past. "Please."  
  
Yuya watched how his brother bite his lower lip, as if contemplating Yuya's words. He was hoping that his brother would finally listen to him. To finally forgive him. But-  
  
"I can't." Ryosuke whispered in a strained voice. "I'm not ready." And with that, he pulled his hand away from Yuya's grasp with strength he never knew his brother posessed. "I'm sorry."  
  
And so Ryosuke ran.  
  
"Ryosuke, wait !" He shouted and went after his brother's running figure. But he certainly didn't expected his brother to be that fast, so a couple of minutes later, Yuya could only leaned against a wall, panting heavily. Tears brimming on the corner of his eyes as he realized something that might have been his karma for ever leaving his precious little brother behind without a word.  
  
"Ryosuke hates me."


	15. Chapitre 14 - Run

Ryosuke sighed as he leaned back on his carseat and closed his eyes. Valentine had assigned him to probably the most impossible task ever. Worst, the man had even ordered him to do the job personally instead of sending any of his subordinates away. And the look of his when the man spoke about the assignment, it was as if he mocked Ryosuke, knowing that the boy was reluctant to take the job.  
  
But it's not that he could reject the task given to him anyway.  
  
Opening his eyes, Ryosuke averted his gaze toward his phone which was ringing on the dashboard and lazily took it. Without seeing the caller ID, he answered the phone.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
"Ryosuke ? Thank God you finally answered !"  
  
Ryosuke frowned as he suddenly straightened his back. It was so unlike Keito to be so panicky like that.  
  
"Keito ? What's the matter ?"  
  
"It's-" The older boy paused for a moment. "Where are you ?"  
  
"Valentine's office. I was just seeing him a moment a go and is about to go home now. Why ?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Did he mentioned anything about your brother ?"  
  
Ryosuke widened his eyes in surprise at the question.  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Keito hissed impatiently. "Just answer my question !"  
  
"Yeah, he did." Ryosuke nodded his head.  
  
"And I assumed it has something to do with protecting him ?"  
  
Ryosuke groaned. "Yeah. For God's sake, Keito, how did you know all of these ?"  
  
"Because I know the one who might be the cause of this." Keito answered coldly. "But anyway, I guess it's time for you to finally face your brother, whether you want it or not. Listen, I suggest you to come to my place at once and pick your brother up. He's out right now, so while waiting for him, I'll tell you things I knew."  
  
"Fine." Ryosuke sighed as he turned his engines up. "I'll be there in half an hour."  
  
"Be quick, Ryosuke. I'll be waiting."  
  
And so his Vice cut the line. Shaking his head in disbelief, Ryosuke throw his phone to the passenger's seat and start driving away. Too many things happened today. First, his mother suddenly called and tell him to stay home and stay safe. Second, Valentine told him to protect his brother and watch over him twenty four seven. He thought that this assignment had something to do with his mother's warning not too long a go. Ryosuke can protect himself. But Yuya can't. That's why he had agreed to take the job, despite reluctantly for he still felt that he's not ready to face his older brother yet. And now, Keito called and claimed that he knew the source of this trouble.  
  
"What a small world." He commented lowly as he make a turn into the apartment complex he'd often frequented. Pulling the car to one empty spot on the parking lot, Ryosuke then grabbed his phone from the passenger's seat and stepped out of his car. Walking in a hurry toward the elevator, Ryosuke halted as he felt danger coming his way. Turning his head to the right, he broke into a run and hide behind a pillar when a bullet flew past his previous position and stuck into the pillar on his left.  
  
Widening his eyes in surprise, Ryosuke then frowned. Now there's no way he could reach the elevator, press the button, and wait for the elevator to came down and have it's door opened for him without a bullet making a hole on his body. Whoever his attacker is, he/she had known that they had failed and is waiting for another moment to shoot at him. Now he only has one option. That is to take the stairs on the right side of the elevator and up into Keito's unit.  
  
Just as he was readying himself to take another run, he heard the sound of bike engines being drove inside the parking lot and turned his body around only to see a familiar bike belongs to Keito being rode by another familiar figure, who is not the owner of the said bike himself. Instead, it was Yuya who rode the bike as the man parked it on a spot Ryosuke recognized as Keito's spot for his bike.  
  
And when Yuya got off of the ride and is about to take off his helmet, memories start playing back on his mind. Of his mother's warning, and Valentine's order, and Keito's words. And as realization came, that he was being targeted before for his status as the son of the Yamada family and not for his position at the underworld's organization, he knew that Yuya is in danger as well if he were to show his face now. So before Yuya could take his helmet off completely, Ryosuke yelled as he run his way.  
  
"DON'T TAKE IT OFF !"  
  
And by adrenaline rush, Ryosuke managed to slightly avoid the second shot before grabbing Yuya's hand and pulled him toward the stairs direction. The distance felt too long as yet another shot was being released his way. This time too, Ryosuke just managed to barely avoid the bullet which crossed right under his nose while pulling Yuya without making him fall. And when he shoved Yuya past the door of the emergency stairs, Ryosuke felt sudden pain pierced his right arm as he failed to run through the door in time and the bullet grazed his arm. Leaning against the wall to catch his breath for a moment, Ryosuke unconsciously raised his left hand to press the wound on his other arm. By then, Yuya had already took off his helmet completely and stared at him in annoyance, clearly thinking of him as some random man who did random thing.  
  
"What was that ?!" He demanded angrily. But his expression changed from anger to worry as he found that it was his brother who had pulled him into a run just a moment a go, and that said brother is currently writhing painfully while leaning on the wall. "Ryosuke ? Hey, what's wrong ?" He then averted his eyes to Ryosuke's clutched arm. "Oh my, Ryosuke, you're hurt ! What was going on there ?" He then try to pry Ryosuke's hand away to check on his wound only to be shrugged off as the boy straightened his figure.  
  
"There's no time. We have to reach Keito's place soon. Come on." Ryosuke urged his brother to follow him and run through the flight of stairs to reach Keito's unit.  
  
He felt that the danger has yet to past and he couldn't take the risk and use the elevator now. Their attacker had probably waited by the elevator's door at the basement to know which floor they are going. Thank God Keito only lived on the third floor or else Ryosuke was afraid he could not make it for his exhaustion. As soon as they reached Keito's unit, Ryosuke then impatiently pushing the doorbell while looking to his right and left. After a minute of waiting, Ryosuke then cursed himself for forgetting the fact that he has the duplicate of Keito's key and searched inside his pockets before pulling an electronic card-key and placed it on the slot. After hearing a beep sound a second later, he quickly pushed the door open and half-shoved Yuya inside the house. Closing the door behind him, Ryosuke was soon faced with Keito's running figure from the direction of his study.  
  
"Keito-san ! My brother is hurt, and I don't know what's going on ! But we have to take him to the hospital !" Yuya shouted frantically, ignoring the intense stares the other two boys are sending to each other.  
  
"No, no hospital. At least not now." Ryosuke shook his head. "But Keito, if you would help me stitch this small wound for a moment, that would be a great help." He then sighed as he dragged himself toward the livingroom and slumped on the couch tiredly.  
  
Keito released a deep breath as he pulled Yuya toward the kitchen. "Listen, Yuya-san, I know you are worried, but going out at this moment would be more dangerous for the two of you, so it has to wait. Trust me-" He shook his head as Yuya is about to argue. "No. Please don't ask questions. We can't answer you. Not now. But if you would please and help me make a hot tea, that would be great. I'll go and look at Ryosuke's wounds for the time being."  
  
Nodding his head dumbly, Yuya then watched as Keito smiled before he walked away. Sighing, Yuya knew that he won't get any answers from any of them anytime near.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait for the right time to pry the truth from them." He sighed again before taking a pot and filled it with water to boil it and make that tea Keito wanted.  
  
A few minutes later, Yuya came into the livingroom with the tray of three cups of greentea on it to see Keito attending Ryosuke's wound. His brother had opened his leather jacket which is scattered on the floor, so they could see the wound clearly now, bleeding and stained his pure white skin.  
  
"You're lucky that the bullet only grazed you. You won't even need that stitch. It would've been nastier if the bullet had pierced right through you." Keito commented as he use the alcohol-coated cotton to clean the wound in which Ryosuke hissed from the contact.  
  
"Yeah. I was lucky. Regarding the situation in which I let my guard down." Ryosuke then commented dryly as he let Keito place a bandage around his wound. "Thanks, Keito."  
  
"Anytime, Taichou." Keito smiled as he collected the used cotton and take it along with his first aid kit before he stood and walk toward the doorway where Yuya stood freezing. Looking up, the boy smiled gently before he brushed past him and out of the room.  
  
Clearing his throat, Yuya then resumed his walk before he placed the tray on top of the table and looked at his brother's nervously.  
  
"Are you okay ?" He asked softly.  
  
Ryosuke shrugged as he leaned on the couch. "I'll survive."  
  
"I see." Yuya then bit his lower lip as they fell into an awkward silence. "Uhm, drink the tea. It should calm your senses down."  
  
He watched as Ryosuke raised an eyebrow but nodded nevertheless. The boy then reached out and took a cup with his healthy arm before sipping into the warm liquid and sighed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, I should be thanking you instead. You had saved me back then." Yuya shook his head. "I was surprised when you shouted at me and pulled me running. I didn't knew that we were under attack until I saw your wound. Heck I didn't even realized that it was you who pulled me at first." He sighed while looking down onto his feet. "I'm so useless. No wonder that you hate me."  
  
Yuya looked up as he heard a tired sigh coming from his brother's direction as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't hate you." He started off. "Well, I must admit that at first I did. I mean, my life was a mess and then you decided to leave without a word. I was just a kid back then and I need someone to blame. And that someone is you. So yeah, I hated you, even loathed you back then."  
  
Yuya hung his head low in shame. He couldn't blamed his brother for hating him, but-  
  
"But then I grew up. And I've come to a realization that no one was to blame about what had happened in my life, so I stopped hating you." He then took a breath before continuing. "But that doesn't mean that I've forgave you, it's just, I don't hate you anymore now."  
  
They fell into another silence afterward, and when Yuya looked up, he saw his brother's eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. Thinking that his brother had fallen asleep, he released a deep breath before leaning back his seat.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryosuke. I never meant to hurt you when I left. But I thought that it would hurt less for the both of us that way. I thought you were old enough to understand. But I think I was wrong." He sighed deeply, guilt fill his voice. "But you see, the reason why I left home was because-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
His brother's stern voice had stopped Yuya from saying further as he looked into his brother's now opened eyes which are glinting with sadness.  
  
"Ryosuke ?"  
  
"Don't say anything anymore." The boy shook his head. "I'm not ready. Not yet."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't mind us talking like this, or even living together again. In fact, judging from the situation, I think we have to live together again." The boy then turned his face and looked into Yuya's eyes sadly. "But I'm not ready to hear your reasons just yet."  
  
"Why ?" Yuya whispered softly.  
  
"I guess, I'm just afraid." Ryosuke lowered his gaze into his lap. "I'm afraid of hearing that I was the cause of your runaway. I might be running away from it, but I can't help it."  
  
"But it's not-"  
  
"NO !" Ryosuke screamed as he put both of his hands on his ears to block any sound from his hearing. "Please don't..."  
  
At the begging sound and the unshed tears his brother showed him, Yuya felt like he was brought back to the past where he used to rock his fragile and vulnerable little brother to sleep every nights. And so out of instinct, Yuya stood and move toward his brother's side before he sat down next to him. Biting his lower lip hesitantly, Yuya carefully brought his arms around his brother's figure and pulled him close. When his brother showed no resistance, Yuya relaxed as he hugged the boy tighter as he sing a lullaby he used to sang whenever Ryosuke was feeling down to get the boy to sleep. And it was proved to be still effective even now as he felt Ryosuke's sligtly shaking body evened out as the boy fell limp on his embrace.  
  
Placing a kiss on the boy's head, Yuya continued to sing even when his face was wetted with his own tears.  
  
Little did he knew, that Keito was listening to the whole conversation with a sad and longing look plastered on his face. And when Yuya kept on singing shakily, Keito's face turned sour before it changed again into a deadly look.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him anymore than this. Just you watch, Father." He whispered with venom filled his voice before he walked down the hallway and back into his study.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you went on your own and did not abide to my order ?"  
  
The sniper gulped without answering as he tried to avoid the man's death glare as best as he could.  
  
"Answer me, you dumbhead !" The man grab the sniper's collar and pulled him roughly. "Thanks to you, now my plan will be ruined !"  
  
But the sniper kept his mouth shut which made the man frustated and threw him to the ground hard. Just as he was about to beat the sniper up, a middle-aged man came and spoke calmly.  
  
"Relax, Nagase-kun. Smith-kun went by my order. No need to be angry."  
  
"What ? What do you mean by that ?!" The man called Nagase turned around and rushed toward the newcomer's side. "Explain to me at once !"  
  
"Well," The man shrugged as he walked swiftly toward the couch and sat down on it. "I was merely testing the water. To see what we are facing. Our client want the boys died. So it doesn't really matter if they die later or they die now."  
  
"And your conclusion is ?"  
  
"I was surprised. One of the boy was sharp. He managed to avoid danger quickly, and even help a passer-by get away from the trouble. Despite the fact that he still got hurt in the end, it was only slightly, and I dare to say that he's far too experienced to be a normal boy." The man smiled as he pulled his smoking pipe from inside his pocket and begin to light it. "I believe he's one of us. A part of the underworld."  
  
Nagase gritted his teeth impatiently as the man spoke.  
  
"What are we going to do now ?"  
  
"We'll wait. Now that I knew, we'll just wait. From the look of it, the smaller boy would do anything to protect the older because he thought that he's more capable than his brother. And we will use his weakness to get to them both and eliminate them." The man smiled, and it sent shivers to Nagase's spine, so he walked back, intended to get away from this dangerous man.  
  
"Do as you wish." And so he fled, failing to see the smile which turned into a smirk as his eyes stared across the room where a portrait of a young boy -a split image of himself, only much younger- smiling widely as he curled his arms around the man's very own neck. As for the man himself, he looked so happy at the portrait as he wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist tight.  
  
"I think it's about time for us to meet again, my dearest son."  
  
And Smith's face hardened as he tried not to show any emotions in front of his boss, knowing what was going on inside the man's head.


	16. Chapitre 15 - A Call Of War

Valentine smiled gently as he watched the head nurse closed his office's door. Being the head Doctor of a busy division from a famous university hospital has it's own disadvantages. Nurses and doctors went in and out of his office in a regular basis, and it's rare to have times of his own. Though he could always make some times when some certain people are coming for a visit, he almost never had times for everything else. But he had always been a calm and composed person, so eventhough he's in a very tight schedule, he never let it affected his composure.  
  
Speaking of schedule, Valentine shook his head as he remembered that it was months ago since he last held a meeting with the Captains. But what with his upperworld schedules, there was no way that meeting could be done. Because of the many accidents that had happened for the past few weeks, the Emergency division which is under his responsibility had been more busy than ever. And sometimes, he even had to go into the accident location himself when things went out of hand. But it's not that he neglected his job as the leader of Black Saint organization. He still contacted each one of his Captains every once in a while whenever a mission came, with Snake being an exception since they talked almost every day. So he still has things under his hands now.  
  
At the sound of ringing phone from his drawer, Valentine pulled the silver device to see who the caller is. And at the thought of his favourite girl, he smiled before picking the call up.  
  
"What a pleasure to finally hear from you, Faith-kun."  
  
The person on the other line paused for a moment before a soft and feminime sigh was heard from the device.  
  
"Please, Valentine. I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
Valentine made a small laugh before he spoke, "Of course, please pardon my rudeness. But what might be the occassion for you to call in such an urgent tone ?"  
  
"Right. Listen. I was on my way to a filming location when my Vice called me. He said that he caught an unusual sight when he was 'patrolling' on his lab." Faith started.  
  
"Ah, of course. Young Hamlet always had a unique way in expressing things. I remember that by 'patrolling', he meant scanning through the satelitte recordings and look for something unusual which might need some 'cleaning'." Commented the man. "Please proceed."  
  
"Yeah, well, he then told me that he found Zero pulling into Phantom's residence area. And that was when Zero got attacked." The woman's voice had turned into a whisper. "Some sniper had tried to shoot the boy, but Zero could avoided the shot. But then another person came, a civilian from what he looked, and Zero tried to get this civilian and himself out of the lot. They made it, somehow, but Hamlet told me that Zero got shot once."  
  
"Really ? Then what happened ?" Valentine asked softly.  
  
"Hamlet couldn't see that well, but it seemed that Zero's injury is not fatal. The bullet just grazed his arm, it seems, so he will be fine." Faith's voice had somehow relaxed by now. "But I thought that you wanted to know, so I called."  
  
"Of course, of course. Thank you for telling me." Valentine then stood from his and into the windowpane. "What else did he see ?"  
  
"He wasn't sure. When he tried to change the angle, the sniper was on his way out already. But Hamlet saw the sniper enough to know that it was a muscular man with a long revolver on his hand." The woman spoke quietly. "Do you have anything in mind concerning this incident ? I mean, it was unusual for our enemies to attack any of us in broad daylight. Especially not in a place where a civilian could pass by and saw, or even worse, involved in the mess. For this sniper to do something this reckless, it's as if Zero was targeted as a target instead of as an enemy. And the thought of it bothered me, a lot."  
  
Valentine said nothing for a few seconds before he sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm afraid, that there would be a chaos soon. All I can say now is, prepare for a war, Faith-kun."  
  
***  
  
"How is he ?"  
  
Yuya turned his head toward the doorway, and found Keito leaning into the doorframe, hands on his chest.  
  
"Sleeping." The older boy answered shortly before he turned his attention back toward his brother's sleeping figure. Half an hour after his brother fell asleep on his arms, Yuya had managed to carried the boy to his temporary room Keito provided him and tucked the boy on his bed.  
  
"It's good. He needs it." Keito sighed as he turned around and is about to leave.  
  
"Keito-san ?"  
  
No answer was given, but Yuya knows that the other boy stayed unmoving on his position.  
  
"What is going on, with Ryosuke ? What did I missed ?" He asked, a desperate tone laced his voice.  
  
"Why do you ask me ?" Keito spoke so softly that Yuya has to strained his ears to hear.  
  
"Because I think that you're the closest to Ryosuke. And I don't know where else to ask since I can't probably ask Ryosuke himself."  
  
"Why not ?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt him more." Yuya cried quietly as he buried his face in his arms. "He refused to listen to my reasons because he was afraid that I would say that I didn't want him. Just the thought of it had hurt my brother badly and questioning him would only hurt him more. I, I don't want that."  
  
"Why do you have to think single-mindedly like that ?" Keito sighed in frustation.  
  
"What do you mean ?" Yuya turned around once again, facing the boy properly.  
  
"Did it ever crossed your mind that by asking the question straight to Ryosuke's face will show him that you cared ? That by wanting to know about him is a sign that you're paying attention to the boy and that you wanted to help ?" Keito hissed in annoyance. "Admit it, Yuya-san, you don't want to ask Ryosuke straightly because you're afraid that he'll reject your offer again ! You're both are being afraid of rejection, but one of you has to do something to fix it ! And I say that it's you who should do the first move !"  
  
Yuya just stared at the younger boy agape at the obvious fury on the boy's eyes.  
  
"Why you ? Because you're the one who hurt Ryosuke first ! You're the one who caused him to change ! You're the reason he closed his heart and trapped himself in his little cage ! And you, Yuya-san, would be the only one who could fix it !" Keito pointed a finger at his face, figure shaking with strained anger. "But the most important thing is, that you are his older brother and an older brother should take care of his younger siblings. At least, that's how I thought things should went."  
  
"But how do I-"  
  
"Just keep on trying ! Stop avoiding him and face him properly. Chase him even if he ran away from you. I believe that sooner or later, he'll give up and listen to you. Just don't stop." Keito shook his head as he stepped backwards. "But if you're so afraid of doing so and is willing to let the problem goes on without an end, then go and ask someone else about Ryosuke. But let me tell you this, I'm not the one you should be asking to. I might be close to Ryosuke, but I'm not his closest." Keito then proceeded to walk away before Yuya stopped him once again.  
  
"Wait, Keito-san ! Just one more question." Yuya saw Keito halted his steps so he continue, "Why do you care about my brother so much ?"  
  
A bitter laugh was coming from Keito's mouth as he resumed his walk. "Ryosuke might be an antisocial spoiled brat, but he's important to me and I treasured him as a family. For I was always alone, and his presence was like a younger brother I longed, but never had." And so Keito disappeared.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Those That Cannot Be Seen

Rai ran down the empty street as fast as he could. Turning on the corner, he tried to evened out his breathing as he finally arrived at his destination. Straightening himself, Rai then walked forward and pushed the door open. And as it made the sound of jingling, he found himself staring straight into Junichi's smiling face.  
  
"Where's Yuu ?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Upstairs." Junichi said calmly. "But he told me to tell you to wait downstairs when you come. And trust me, you don't want to see him as of the moment. He's at his weirdest."  
  
At the confused look Rai is making, Junichi smiled as he lead the boy into one table and ushered him to sit.  
  
"He's cosplaying, again." Junichi shook his head. "And I swear I saw a frilly pink dress with a cat tail when he entered his room."  
  
"Oh." Rai nodded in understanding as he relaxed himself on his seat. He once came across Yuu's weird hobby when he entered the room Yuu claimed as his by accident. It was his first night at Junichi's residence when they decided to spend the night there, and Rai was looking for a room he could use to sleep when he saw Yuu posing in front of a huge mirror with a high school uniform, for girl. Needless to say, Rai had made a vow to never went into the room again. Or else he might be traumatized for life.  
  
Junichi gave him a smile before he went into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a glass of strawberry parfait in hand.  
  
"Here. My treat." The man smiled again as he too take a seat across Rai. The cafe was closed since half an hour ago, so he wouldn't expect another customer for the day. "It's your favorite, right ?"  
  
A soft smile graced Rai's lips as he took a spoonful of the strawberry ice cream and brought it into his mouth.  
  
"My favourite is mango actually." He answered simply, while taking another spoonful of ice.  
  
"Oh, I thought strawberry is your favourite. Since you always asked for strawberry everytime you dropped by." Junichi smiled apologetically.  
  
"It's alright." Rai shrugged. "Well, I ordered strawberry because it's his favourite. And so it reminded me with his rare smiles which eventually made me smile as well."  
  
Junichi mouthed a small 'o' as he nodded in understanding.  
  
"God, I sounded like a love-struck high-school girl !" Rai laughed to himself at the realization and blushed slightly.  
  
"That's because you really love him, right ?"  
  
Rai looked up and saw Junichi's gentle eyes smiling at him. He then smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Yes. I really love him. So much that it hurts." Rai then averted his eyes outside the window, a longing look on his face.  
  
"Sometimes, when you love someone, that would also mean that you also have to be able to let go." Junichi whispered quietly, sadness filled his tone. "Because by letting go, the one we love would be able to rest in peace. For they no longer tied to the past that could never be changed."  
  
"Yeah." Rai agreed. "But it's hard. Letting go, I mean."  
  
"Of course it is. That's why it hurts. But when it was harder for you to let go, it also showed yourself the harder you love that special one." The older man spoke softly, his eyes lingered to the sight only he could see.  
  
"I know." Rai nodded.  
  
"But don't mistaken me ! I'm not in love with him like how you're in love with a girl, it was more of a friendship love !" Rai suddenly shouted as a new figure descended down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I thought you love him like, romantically." The newcomer teased him. "Because you wouldn't stop calling his name in your sleep and all." He grinned playfully as he placed his right hand on his waist.  
  
Rai groaned as he looked away from the man and placed his head on top of the table.  
  
"I don't want to hear it from someone who claimed to be a man yet is wearing frilly bunny outfit for his sleep-wear." He said sarcastically. "And not to mention a man who cosplay-ed as a girl every once in a while." He added in a whisper so that only he himself and Junichi who could hear his words, which instantly brought the older man to laugh.  
  
"Oh, Yuu, you really should stop teasing the boy here." Junichi commented in between his laughter. "Anyway, since you two seemed to have something private to talk about, I'll just leave the two of you here. Just call me if you need anything." He then stood on his feet and walked toward the kitchen, Rai's empty glass on his hand.  
  
"Okay. So I think I knew what you wanted to talk about." Yuu started as he took Junichi's previous seat. "And to answer your question, I didn't know."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't know ? You are supposed to know everything !" Rai demanded.  
  
"No, not everything. I might be a genius with lots of sources, but I'm not a God." Yuu shook his head. "Of course I was aware about a certain person trying to crush the Yamada family, but I wasn't informed of the fact that several underground organization -which some came from other countries, that are not within my territory by the way- are involved in this case. If I knew, I would have prevented this from happening much sooner. Because as you've told the man from the Godfather org, the Yamada family is a very influential family to the world, and doing thing as reckless as that would only cause a fuss for the world. And worst, the existence of the underground world would be soon exposed to the public. And as the one whose job is to maintain the balance between the two worlds and kept them from each other, I -we- have to prevent this chaos from happening. Or at least lessened the effect as much as possible to not affect the upperworld."  
  
Rai nodded his head. Yuu was right. Though he much or less knew that their motives are different, the fact that a chaos is nearing was there. And they have to stop this chaos from occurring.  
  
"But how could we do that ?"  
  
"I'm thinking." Yuu rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then a minute later, the man nodded his head with a smile. "I think I'll go and ask some of my subordinates to coordinate with the rest of the underground organization and fight. Well, it's true that each one of them are enemies, but they're facing a much greater danger now so they better keep their ties away for a while and work together. That would do."  
  
"You have subordinates ?" Rai asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course I do." Yuu rolled his eyes again. "I might be super, my dear pupil, but I'm not a Superman who could fly across the contingent and fix a trouble within seconds. I need some real eyes and ears to watch over critical places and do a report to me and execute my orders."  
  
"So there are more people like me ?" Rai asked curiously.  
  
"Of course not, stupid." Yuu tsk-ed at the question. "They're my subordinates. They received orders from me, but no answers. While YOU, are my pupil. You were told things so that you could succeed me in the future."  
  
Rai just scoffed as he leaned back on his chair. "You never told me."  
  
"I can't tell you everything at once, can I ? Or else that brain of yours would explode." Yuu shrugged as he stood from his seat. "I was about to introduce you to one of them when he visits the area a few days later, but you knew about it sooner. Oh well." He then yawned before walking back toward the stairs. "Oh, by the way, this one I was about to introduce to you was an ex-member of your previous organization. With a different appearance and persona though. Maybe you've seen him once or twice before, but I doubt you'll remember him anyway."  
  
And before Rai could pry further, Yuu had disappeared into the flight of stairs and out of his sight.  
  
***  
  
The young man yawned as he raised from his bed and reached blindly for his ringing phone. Flipping the device open, he frowned as the caller ID flashed on the screen. Pushing the answer button, he place the phone on his ear.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
"Yuuki-kun ? I'm sorry to bother your sleep, but I have something urgent to tell you."  
  
His frown grew deeper at the tone the other speaker was using.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"I believe you have heard the news already, it's about the upcoming scandal." The man from the other line paused for a moment. "This might be a delicate issue for you, and it would be hard for you to accept this task. But this has to be done, or else there will be no place for us anywhere anymore."  
  
A chill ran down his spine as the other man's voice turned quieter and tenser.  
  
"You shall return to a place you belonged to in the past. Have them to agree in a merger with those they usually called enemies and fight together. We have to protect the two worlds from colliding with each other. And to reach that purpose, they'll have to forget their differences for once and move as one."  
  
The man closed his eyes as he tried to comprehend the words. But no matter how much he thought about it, he could only came up with one single conclusion.  
  
"I understand. I will arrived there by dawn. By then, please fill me with details."  
  
He could almost imagine a smile forming on the other man's lips before he answered, "I will. See you at dawn, Yuuki-kun."  
  
As soon as the line was cut, the man sighed while running a hand through his brown hair. Standing up, he then proceeded to walk to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the trip. Splashing the water on his face, the man then looked up and stared at his own reflection. Raising a hand to touch the huge scar on the left side of his face, he released a deep breath as memories cam flashing through his mind.  
  
"I guess I've got to see you again sooner or later, Ko."  
  
***  
  
"Kei-chan, what's wrong ?"  
  
Chinen eyed the older boy curiously as the said man seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm ? Nothing. Nothing's wrong." The boy smiled before he turned his attention back to the book he was reading. "So, what is it that you don't understand ?"  
  
The smaller boy sighed as he closed his book. "Forget it. It's clear to me that you're not focusing at all."  
  
"Sorry." The boy smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"It's okay. I could always ask the teacher later anyway." Chinen shrugged. "But now, you tell me what's wrong. And don't you dare to tell me that it's nothing because it's definitely something. When someone as studyholic as you was lost in your thought while an interesting book about your favourite subject was practically shoved under your nose, there must have been something."  
  
The older boy groaned as he laid back on the tatami and closed his eyes.  
  
"Studyholic is not even a word, Yuri."  
  
"And do you think I care ?" The squirrel boy challenged him and it made him sigh.  
  
"Right, you won. Yes, I have a problem. But sorry, cousin, but I can't tell you about it. It's, kinda private." Kei took a deep breath. "And I would really appreciate it if you stay away from me for a while. There's something I don't want you to be involved in. And it's not because I hate you. I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Chinen rolled his eyes as he walked toward his cousin and pulled him up.  
  
"Listen, Inoo Kei, you know as much as I know that I am more than capable to protect myself. My features might be small, but have you forgotten the times I beat you back in the Dojo ? I can take a blow or two. But you are the only family I have here in this unknown town. And I can't possibly stay away from you with the knowledge that you might be in troubles and I'm nothing but a burden."  
  
Seeing his cousin's face still contorted in hesitation, he continued,  
  
"I'm old enough to listen to your darkest secrets, and understand the value of that secret to keep my mouth shut from others. I've heard the most impossible thing from one of my friends before, and I believe that nothing could really surprised me anymore." He stared at his older cousin's eyes with determination. "So Kei, tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kei averted his eyes to the ground. When Chinen called him only 'Kei', it means that the squirrel is dead serious.  
  
"But I'm not allowed to speak about this matter to others. I'm sorry, Yuri, but I can't..." He spoke in a strained voice.  
  
The words his older cousin just spoke somehow reminded Chinen of Yuto when the boy has something he wants to say, but can't because it has something dangerous to do with the underground world. But Chinen was hoping that it was only his paranoia and that he was thinking too much. Nevertheless, he couldn't helped but to ask the older boy.  
  
"Tell me, Kei-chan. Does this has something to do with the underground world ? That you have some relations with them ?"  
  
And when Kei widened his eyes in surprise, Chinen knew that his suspicion was right even before the man himself confirmed the matter verbally.  
  
"How did you know ?"  
  
Chinen could only cry.


	18. Chapitre 17 - What's Inside You

Ryosuke opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling above his head. Sitting up, he glanced to his right and left and came to a realization that he's at Keito's place. Thinking at how he could ended up in bed, he shook his head as he recalled nothing. Shrugging, he concluded that he might just was too exhausted that he fell asleep somehow.  
  
Getting off of the bed, Ryosuke then walked out of the room and into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. He looked around the house but see no sign of any person around. Thinking that Keito might be out for grocery or something, he then proceeded to enter the bathroom. Not bothering to lock the door, he then walked into the shower and washed himself. Cladding himself with a towel, he throw his dirty clothes to the laundry basket and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he was in before. Keito once told him to think of this place as his own, and even once insisted that Ryosuke just left his laundry there instead of taking it home. That's why it had somehow became a habit for him to act so casually like he's at his own home whenever he visits Keito's place.  
  
Ryosuke had been into Keito's apartment for so many times before. And not once he had a sleepover there. So just in case an emergency occurred, he had prepared some spare clothes at his house, and even claimed the empty bedroom Keito had as his second bedroom. Scanning through the clothes, he picked a simple grey tee and a navy blue pants to wear. Glancing at the bandage on his arm, he sighed since it has to be changed already.  
  
"I might as well undo the bandage already anyway." He shrugged as he pulled the tee over his head.  
  
"That won't do, Ryosuke. Or else you might get an infection."  
  
Almost jumping in surprise, Ryosuke turned his body fast -even too fast that he felt the world swaying for a second- and found his brother standing by the door with a first aid kit on his hands and a smile on his face.  
  
"Yuya !"  
  
"Come on. I'll change your bandage." The older boy ushered him to sat back on the bed and start peeling off the used bandage on his hand. Then, he dipped a cotton to the alcohol and gently tap it around his wound. "Does it still hurt ?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Ryosuke then let his brother re-applied a new bandage over it.  
  
"Keito-san went out early in the morning, saying that he has something important to do. He told me to feel free to use anything in the house, so I went and help myself with the kitchen to make some omurice." Yuya told him gently as he packed the kit. "Would you like to eat together with me ? I was a useless cook back then, but I practiced a lot. I dare to say that I'm capable of making a quite delicious meal now." A goofy grin was plastered on his tanned face as he reach a hand for Ryosuke to take.  
  
Hesitantly, Ryosuke raised his own hand and grab Yuya's and let the older boy pulled him up and lead him to the diningroom. Almost immediately, the smell of food wafted through the air and Ryosuke automatically seated himself on one of the chair while Yuya served the food.  
  
"Ittadakimasu !" Yuya cheered as he picked a spoon and start eating the dish, followed soon by the younger boy.  
  
For a moment, both of them ate in silence. Ryosuke has to admit that Yuya could cook a decent food now, compared to the past when everything he made ended up in a trashbin. It's not perfect, but edible nevertheless.  
  
"Ryosuke ?"  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke grunted under his breath, signing the older boy that he's listening.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you about what had happened since I left ?"  
  
Ryosuke tensed at the question before he placed the spoon back down and gulped down his water. All appetite forgotten, Ryosuke stood from his seat and excused himself.  
  
"Ryosuke, wait !"  
  
Yuya caught up with him before he managed to leave the dining room area and grabbed his wrist. Turning around, he's ready to pull his hand off by force, but stopped himself at the sight of Yuya staring at him pleadingly.  
  
"Please, I need to know what I had missed."  
  
"Sorry, Yuya." Ryosuke lowered his head, unable to look into Yuya's eyes properly.  
  
"Please, Ryosuke. Just tell me anything. About your school or your friends or your daily life. Please." Yuya placed his two arms on Ryosuke's shoulders and beg.  
  
"I..." Ryosuke hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Let's just return to the dining table. It would be a waste to throw away the leftovers." He then walked back to his seat and resume his meal.  
  
"Well," He started off. "I'm doing well, I guess. I returned to school this year, but I hid my real identity from anyone though. I don't want people to know me and then use me for their own benefit. Kota had went from bad to worse for his mother-henning habit, it's annoying really."  
  
"Well, he was just doing his job." Yuya smiled, glad to at least hear his brother speaking casually.  
  
"Well..." Ryosuke shrugged before he spooned the rice to his mouth, with Yuya doing the same with his meal. His brother was trying to tell him things, and he'll just make the situation worse if he were to pry.  
  
"Cookie died not too long after you left." Ryosuke suddenly spoke softly.  
  
Yuya was clearly taken aback by the news. Cookie was Ryosuke's chihuahua pet dog which his brother really loved. It was a gift their parents gave him for his third birthday and Yuya remembered how he held the puppy happily for the first time. The pet dog had always been his sanctuary whenever Yuya was not around, and he always caught his brother sneakily got out to the backyards to play with his puppy. To know that it had died not too long after his leave, Yuya could only imagined how hurt his brother felt.  
  
"Kota got me another pet dog not too long after. A toy poodle I named Kuu." His brother then added in a lighter tone. "I have to admit that it was hard at first. I was always crying after you left, and I could only cry more when Cookie died. But it taught me the other side of life, I think. And perhaps, it was the best for Cookie too." Ryosuke smiled sadly at the thought.  
  
"Ryosuke, I'm so sorry." Yuya sighed deeply, eyes unable to look into his brother's. "I know you didn't want to listen to this, but you have to know that the reasone I left was-"  
  
"Don't !" Ryosuke shouted as he shook his head frantically. "Please don't !"  
  
"No, Ryosuke. You have to hear me." Yuya said in a firm voice. "I left because I was sick of our parents." He said finally. "I was sick of them who was never home. I was sick of them who could only told me things. I was sick of them who never looked at me properly. I-"  
  
"If so, then why you left me behind ? You knew that I was feeling the same about our parents. Then why did you left me behind ?" Ryosuke demanded angrily, tears brimming on the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Because I did not want you to have a hard life and suffer !" Yuya yelled. When his brother could only stared at him agape, he then continue, softer this time. "By leaving home, there are huge consequences that I have to pay. For one, I lost my rights as a part of Yamada family when our parents disinherited me. By losing my rights, I also lost all access to money and any other things which could make my life easier. And to add things up, there is a possibility that our parents would send people to search for me. I will have to go through a life filled with struggles. It wouldn't be an easy life, but I was ready for that."  
  
Yuya then looked up and staring straight at his brother's eyes.  
  
"But you were just a boy back then. A small and fragile boy that I used to hold tight. If I were to ask you of whether you wanted to come with me or not, I'm afraid you'll say yes. Because if you did come with me, you will have a hard life and I didn't want that."  
  
"And you'd think I had a better life if I stayed ?" Ryosuke asked quietly, voice trembling from suppressed feelings.  
  
"Not entirely better, but at least you'd have a decent life." Yuya spoke sadly.  
  
"Then you didn't knew me enough." Ryosuke commented bitterly. "Or you were actually thinking that I'll just be a burden for you if you took me with you."  
  
"No, never." Yuya sais sternly. "Never in my life I ever thought of you as a burden. Trust me, if I could, I would took you with me. But I couldn't. Aside from the fact that you were just a child back then, I also wasn't qualified as an adult myself. If something were to happened to you while you were in my custody, I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
Ryosuke lowered his head down as Yuya took a deep breath.  
  
"I know I had made a huge mistake, but I was just afraid back then. Afraid to see you suffer. Afraid to see you hurt. Without knowing that I would cause you those pains after I leave." He then smiled bitterly. "I was such a fool."  
  
"You still is." Ryosuke mouthed under his breath.  
  
"I know." A gentle smile spreaded across the older Yamada's face as the two brothers continue their breakfast in silence.  
  
***  
  
Walking in a high speed, the man in his hurry found himself bumping into people often to whom he hastily apologized. Looking at the picture on his phone display, he glanced his head to his left and right before finding the place he was searching for. Fastening his steps, he then quickly pushed the door open as he reached the place. And almost immediately, a smell of freshly baked pastry wafted through the air.  
  
Approaching the man behind the counter, he then hesitantly asked, "Uhm, I'm here for Yuu-san. Is he here ?"  
  
The man looked up at him before giving him a gentle smile.  
  
"Of course. Please take that stairs and take a left. Head over to the end of the hallway. He's inside the room on your right."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled incoherently before speeding his way to the stairs and the appointed room. As he reached the door, he battled himself of whether he should knock the door or not. Deciding that it would be rude otherwise, the man raised a hand but was beaten when the door suddenly being opened from the inside.  
  
He looked up and found a tall and good-looking young man stood before him, showing him a smile though he could read behind the smile that the young lad was tense and anxious.  
  
"You must have been Yuuki-kun." The young man started. "We've been waiting. Please come in."  
  
Nodding his head, he then proceeded to enter the room and immediately, his eyes wandered through it. He saw several other people already seated all across the room. Two men seated on the couch near the window, seemingly involved in a heated conversation. A young woman stood by the book shelf, an opened book upon her arms. A middle-aged woman seated on one corner, sipping into her tea as she seemed to ignore the approach another middle-aged man was making to her. Glancing to another corner of the room, he found one young man with a pale complexion sat by himself, a troubled expression on his face. If he didn't look carefully, he must have mistaken this guy for a woman, for his delicate features and complexion are traits usually had by a girl. But he knew better to know that it was a boy he is looking.  
  
He then continue his scan through the room until his gazed finally fell on a young man seated across him, right in the middle of the room. With shining platinum hair, a contrast to his all black outfit with a serious expression that he had never saw before.  
  
"Yuu. I guess this would be all."  
  
As the young man who just opened the door for him spoke, all individual activities stopped and all eyes focused on the lone figure in black as he stood.  
  
"Very well then." Yuu started to spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming all the way here. Especially after a very short notice. But we have this urgent matter ahead of us which needed to be solved to avoid a chaos from happening. And that was why, I summoned you all here. I'm about to ask you to do me a favour. And perhaps, this would be my very last favour to you all. Before I resigned from my throne and hand it over to this pupil of mine I called Rai."


	19. Chapitre 18 - Back Again

"Fukutaichou, here are the reports you asked."  
  
Looking up from his notebook, Keito smiled as he took the papers and mouthed a small 'thank you' toward the other boy.  
  
"Uhm, Fukutaichou ?"  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"I don't mean to to be rude, but I haven't seen or heard from Taichou for weeks already. Did something happened to him ?"  
  
Lowering his head, Keito sighed as he leaned on his chair.  
  
"Yes, yes. Something happened to him. And something even bigger is about to happen to him too." He shook his head weakly. "So please, give the boy a break. He needs it."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the recent warning given to us ?"  
  
Nodding his head, Keito added solemnly, "Let me warn you this. But this time, if things went wrong, we might be losing our Captain for good."  
  
The boy across him widened his eyes in surprise. "What the-"  
  
"But we'll see to it that it won't be happening." Keito quickly spoke assuringly. "That's why, I think it would be best for Taichou to stay away for a while."  
  
"O-kay." The boy nodded. "I shall be leaving then. Call us if you need anything."  
  
"I will."  
  
***  
  
"Bocchan, welcome home." Kota bowed down at the sight of his Young Master coming through the main door. "Is there something I-" As he raised his head and see that Ryosuke is not alone, he felt lost in words at the sight of a familiar figure smiling awkwardly at him.  
  
"Yo, Kota."  
  
"Yuya-sama ?" He asked in disbelief. "But how- when- Bocchan, if you would please explain this to me ?" He then turned his attention back toward Ryosuke who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Things happened. But well, we crossed path somewhere and for some reasons, I dragged Yuya back to the house." The boy shrugged as he took off his jacket. "Tell the others about it, and oh, keep it a secret from our parents."  
  
Without waiting for a respond, the boy then quickly jogged his way to the stairs and climbed up, leaving the two older boys by themselves.  
  
At the sight of Ryosuke's disappearing back, Kota could only sigh. He stared at Yuya and bow.  
  
"I'll show you to your room."  
  
As for Yuya himself, he couldn't helped but feeling awkward. He could clearly felt that Kota dislike him. Not that he expected otherwise, especially after everything he had done and with Kota's fondness of his little brother. But still, the formality between them is excruciating and after years living independently, he just couldn't stopped fidgeting at the thought of being treated like before he left home, and isolated young prince.  
  
"Kota, you know you don't have to be that formal with me." He tried, but Kota didn't even turned back and acknowledge his words. "Hey, Kota. Are you mad at me ?"  
  
The called young man halted in his steps, in which Yuya thought as a sign that he was listening. But it disappointed him when Kota opened the door on his right instead, gesturing him to enter the room.  
  
"We cleaned the room regularly and change nothing. We do hope that this room is still into your liking." The boy bowed before turning his body away to leave, only to be stopped by Yuya's hand grabbing his.  
  
"Kota ! Answer me, please. Are you mad at me ?"  
  
"How could I ?" Kota chuckled lightly. "I am but a butler here. Merely a servant. What right do a servant like me have to be mad at you, the Young Master of the house ?"  
  
Yuya shook his head frustatingly. "No. I'm not asking you as your master." His eyes narrowed at Kota's still calm endemeanor. "I'm asking you as a friend, Kota. Tell me, are you mad at me ?"  
  
With a small smile, Kota took his hand away and resume his steps into the doorway.  
  
"If that's what you wanted to hear then, yes." Kota spoke coldly. "Not only I am mad at you, I am furious. How could you leave like that without a word ? Hurting those around you by abandoning them. Changing them into someone they're not. Forcing them into a situation where they cannot escape. And no, I'm not talking about myself. If you're smart enough to leave like a coward, then go figure who I was talking about."  
  
And with one last bow, he closed the door of the room. Leaving Yuya frozen in his spot.  
  
"God, what have I done ?"  
  
***  
  
To say that he was surprised is an understatement. How can he not ? When this guy he barely know during his times at college sat across him in his very own living room crying his heart out. And he, well, he was never in a situation where he had to console anyone, so he could only stare at the other guy agape.  
  
"Uhm, Chinen ? This might be rude of me to ask but, why did you cry ?"  
  
True enough, only minutes after his arrival, that one of the housemaid called upon him, telling him that a friend of his had come to visit. He frowned at the announcement. He was not expecting anyone at the moment, and he has not that much of a friend to begin with. There's no way any of his subordinates from the organization will come over to his house aside from his Vice, and the last time he checked, Keito was still stucked at their headquarter, and won't be expected to be out for at least another day or two. Though attending a public college, he didn't remember ever made any acquintances with anyone but Yuto and Chinen. But Yuto is most certainly can't be the one, so he predicted that this guest would be-  
  
"Chinen ?"  
  
And what a surprise it was, as when the boy's name was called, his face perked up and tears start streaming down uncontrollably from his eyes, leaving Ryosuke dumbfounded at the sudden act.  
  
Only half an hour later that Chinen stopped crying, eyes puffed from too many crying, lips trembling from an unknown agony. So Ryosuke couldn't helped himself but to ask.  
  
He watched how the younger boy bit his lip hard, as if suppresing another bound of tears which are about to fall, and trying to compose himself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yamada-kun. I didn't mean to disturb you so suddenly, let alone show you this side of me, but-" He stopped for a moment to take a shuddering breath. "I was desperate. I don't know where else to go."  
  
A frown formed on Ryosuke's forehead as the other boy looked away. "What happened ?" He asked softly, so different from his usual stoic self.  
  
"I- A few days ago, I found out something horrible had happened to my cousin. Uhm, his name is Inoo Kei. A few years older than me." Looking up with an apologetic smile, he continued. "I know that I'm insulting you with the way I thought of it as horrible, but to me, it is."  
  
Ryosuke said nothing as he let Chinen resume his story.  
  
"I, I found out that my cousin is a part of the underground world." He finally blow the bomb, making Ryosuke's eyes widened in surprise. "And truthfully, it broke my heart knowing it. I had known enough from the two of you that the underground world is not an easy place to mingle with. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want any of my family to ever have any connection with that kind of world. So please, you're the only one I could depend on Yamada-kun ! Please, tell me how to get him out from this mess !"  
  
A deep sigh coming from Ryosuke's lips as he closed his eyes.  
  
"There is only one way for you to be free from being a part of the underground world." He then re-opened his eyes to see Chinen's eyes light up. "Death."  
  
The smile which was about to formed on the smaller boy immediately turned into a frown.  
  
"What do you mean ?"  
  
"You can only get out from that kind of life through death. In other words, you'll be able to get free by dying." He spoke quietly, a calm look masking his face.  
  
"No way..." Chinen whispered in disbelief. "But Yuto-kun- ?"  
  
"Yuto managed to get away from our organization, but that doesn't mean that he's being freed from the world itself. You're a smart person. I'm sure you'll understand." He added with a tired sigh. "Once you entered this life, there will be no way out for you. From that moment you ever stepped into the dark world, you will be bound to it for as long as you live. You can't just hand over your resignation letter when you're tired with it."  
  
"But- but Kei-chan-"  
  
"You can do nothing about it." Ryosuke cut him off, eyes staring sadly into the darkened sky outside the window. "Accept it."  
  
For a moment, none said a words. Only silent sobs coming from the younger one of the two. He had been so desperate in stopping his cousin from involving himself further from this kind of world. He had begged, and pleaded, for Inoo to stop doing what he had been doing, only to be given a shook of a head and a small apology as the older boy left him that night. And now, knowing that there isn't a possibility for his cousin to get out, he could only cry more.  
  
Ryosuke could only stare in sympathy at the wailing boy across him. Deciding that it is best for him to leave the boy alone, he stood from his seat and proceeded to the doorway. Recognizing Kota who stood right outside the room, he gave the boy a sad smile as he gazed back at the the still crying boy.  
  
"Lend him a room for the night. And if he told you that he's going home instead, forced him to stay. We can't have him wandering around town in that kind of condition, especially when he's all alone in this town." He whispered, a sad look still framing his face. "I'll be up in my room if you need anything."  
  
He then twirled around to step away, only to be halted when a wave of dizziness hit him. Placing his arm to the wall for support, he took several deep breaths to steadied himself. With all the stresses and unexpected events happening since he left Junichi's place, and the fact that he was not completely healed too when he left, had finally took it's toll on him. Ryosuke felt his fever coming back, but assured himself that it will be gone after a good night rest at his own room with Kuu cuddling against him.  
  
"Bocchan ? Are you alright ?" Kota asked worriedly, his hands skillfully took Ryosuke's frame to support the body with his own.  
  
"I'm alright." Ryosuke waved him off as he got away from Kota's grasp. "I just turned too fast that it was dizzying for a moment. Don't worry." And without saying another word, he left.


	20. Chapitre 19 - The End Of The Road

Keito ran as fast as he could, hands gripping desperately at a crumbled piece of paper. He paid no heed at people's angry shouts on his every bumps or at the mess caused when he slightly missed the rushing car as he crossed the road when the light is red or at anything else he might came across. There's no way he could be attentive to every other things when much bigger problem is hanging by the edge.  
  
Taking a sharp turn, Keito suddenly stopped when he found a figure standing by the street lamp, looking tired. Feeling his anger piled up, he rushed toward that figure and without warning punched him in the face. His victim, despite being surprised, said nothing at the assault.  
  
"You better have a good explanation with this or else there will be no sunshine for you tomorrow." He hissed dangerously, breaths coming in heavy shudders as he tried to re-compose himself -both from the run and the rage- as he watched the other man stood back on his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could, I will stop this from happening. But that is out of my capability. Even with all the powers I -we- could manage, the best we could do is to keep the damage as low as possible." The other man said solemnly. "Truth to be told, by meeting you only will risk my own life, telling you the story is out of the question. But I am desperate. As what I am now, I am not allowed to side anyone, but I just couldn't helped it. I, I don't want anything to ever happen again to him."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Keito turned his body around and said nothing.  
  
"Now that I'm in a situation where I could no longer protect him, I can only rely on you." The man continued. "Can you do that ? To protect him with all your might ?"  
  
"Even without you asking, I will. He's not only important to you." He spat at him harshly.  
  
"But this is your own father you're going to face." The sentence had sent a shudder ran down Keito's spine. "You might be denying it, but I know, that you love your father, despite everything that had happened between you two."  
  
"You are right." Keito nodded bitterly. "I did love my father. But the father I love had long died. This person named Okamoto Kenichi, he's someone I don't recognized."  
  
"Okamoto-san..."  
  
"Worry not. I will never let anyone hurt Ryosuke. It was long since I made that resolution." Keito finished with a small shudder. "But that's not the reason why I'm here. What I wanted to hear now is for you to explain the meaning of this letter." He then lifted the crumbled paper on his hand.  
  
A soft smile formed on the other man's bruised lip as he lowered his head. "I believe the content of that letter is clear enough that it's not necessary for me to say further."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Of the grudge, pain, and anger. Those were the cause of the upcoming 'war'. The man behind this was someone of the past. Forgotten, abandoned. And now, he had rose from his hell and trying to re-claim what was supposed to be his. By killing the life of the one he rendered responsible for his sufferings." A dark look spreaded across the man's face as he spoke.  
  
"Who ?" Keito asked quietly.  
  
"Yamada Haruhiko's older brother, Yamada Akihiko."  
  
***  
  
 _'Die'_  
  
Ryosuke woke up from his sleep with a gasp. Sweeping his eyes around the room, he sighed in relief at knowing that he's all alone. Plopping back down on the mattress, he took a deep breath while racking his fingers on Kuu's fur, as the puppy contendedly moving closer against his chest with it's eyes still closed in a deep sleep. And that was when a knock is heard from his door.  
  
Almost jumping in surprise, Ryosuke cursed under his breath to whoever knocking his door at such an ungodly hour. Deciding to ignore the disturber by feigning sleep, Ryosuke found himself being annoyed more as the knocking continued.  
  
"Who's that ?" He snapped impatiently.  
  
"Ryosuke ? Can I come in ?"  
  
At the sound of his older brother coming through from behind the door, he frowned. Why would Yuya knock on his door in the middle of the night ? He couldn't possibly be scared of sleeping alone, could he ?  
  
"The door is not locked."  
  
A second later, he could hear the knob being turned before his brother's head propped from the gap, followed by the rest of his body before he closed the door back behind him. The older boy hesitantly approached the bed before plopping down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong ?" He quietly asked after a while.  
  
"I should be the one asking. Why did you knock on my door in the middle of the night ?" Ryosuke frowned at the question.  
  
"I came here because I heard your cry." Yuya shrugged. "I know it's impossible since our rooms are not exactly next to each other but, for a reason, I just heard you. Maybe it's a brother instinct or something, but I just suddenly had this hunch that there's something wrong with you."  
  
Ryosuke just scoffed as he turned his body to the side, back facing Yuya.  
  
"You're being stupid." He mumbled, eyes half-closing as he readied himself back to sleep.  
  
A soft chuckle came from Yuya's lips as he too, shuffled under the blanket and laid down beside him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing ? Go sleep in your own room !" Ryosuke grumbled in annoyance as he felt the bed shift.  
  
"Let me sleep here for the night. The green monster hiding under your bed might comes out and attack you if you sleep alone." Yuya smiled as he put his hands under his head.  
  
"Stupid. There's no such thing like monster." Ryosuke snorted but said nothing else nevertheless. A minute later, he knows nothing as he was brought back to dreamland.  
  
***  
  
The platinum-haired man sat still as he stared at the many screens above him intently, eyes never leaving the screen even when he heard a door sound being opened then closed behind him.  
  
"Do something with your bruise. You can't work properly with a cut on your face." He spoke calmly before hands raising and danced on top of the huge panel in front of him.  
  
"You're not going to do anything about it ? I mean, I broke the rules, didn't I ?"  
  
"True enough, that what you did just now was a reckless act. But at least the message was delivered." The platinum-haired man shrugged. "We need all the aids available. By telling them the truth might be a good opening for us."  
  
Rai just nodded as he took a seat beside the other boy, eyes following his predecessor's ones and into the screens above them.  
  
"Allow me to tell you one thing, Rai." The platinum-haired man spoke. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with me too, that's why I need to tell you this. Because who knows, that tomorrow I no longer exist."  
  
"What do you mean ?" A frown is formed on Rai's face at the sudden seriousness the other man rarely used.  
  
"I might lost my life in this. I've mentioned this to you before, that my time is running out. I had been chased by a past that could never be erased. And for as long as I lived, that past will keep on haunting me. God had been too kind to me that I was spared from so many dangerous situations in which I might lose my life before. But this time, I think I could no longer get away." The man smiled as his eyes wandered serenely to a view only he could see.  
  
"Stop talking nonsense Yuu." Rai tried to push the heavy feeling away and lighten up the mood. He's not used with this side of his predecessor, and he doesn't like it one bit.  
  
"I'm being serious." Yuu said with a sigh. "Truth to be told, I should've died already, since long time ago. Along with Jun-chan. Along with the rest of us who didn't survived."  
  
A feeling of dread hit his chest as Rai could no longer denied what Yuu insisted on. He just lowered his head as he let the older man spoke.  
  
"This might be the end of the underground world, but at the same time, this might be the end of me as well. That's why, would you like to hear to my story, Yuto-kun ?"


	21. Chapitre 20 - Hope

"Yuu-kun, what is this ?!"  
  
The 7 years old boy jumped in surprise at the sudden shriek coming from behind him. He turned around and found Sister Sofia gaping at the paper he was working on before.  
  
The little boy looked apologetic as he approached the older woman slowly.  
  
"I was bored. I ran out of books to read, so I picked Ken-kun's things from his desk and try answering the questions on the paper." He looked down on his feet. "I'm so sorry for being naughty."  
  
The woman just gasped as she took the boy by the arms without words and half-dragging the boy the the caretaker's office.  
  
"Sister Maria ! Look at this !" She flailed as she showed a rather old-looking woman the paper. "Yuu-kun said he did these all !"  
  
For a minute, the old woman focused her gaze at the paper before her eyes turned to Yuu's direction.  
  
"Yuu-kun, was everything Sister Sofia just said true ?" The woman kneeled in front of the boy and asked softly.  
  
Nodding his head, Yuu bit his lower lip in guilt. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't steal Ken-kun's things again."  
  
A look of surprise flashed for a moment on the kind woman's face before she turned it into a gentle smile. "Well, stealing is indeed a bad thing and you have to keep that promise of yours to never steal things again. Not only from Ken-kun, but also from other people, okay ?"  
  
"Okay." He nodded his head softly.  
  
"But both Sister Sofia and me was not angry by the fact that you stole, Yuu-kun. We are more interested in how you solved the problems here." The woman asked again.  
  
"Uhm, I remember reading a book about it, so I thought that was it." Answered the little boy innocently.  
  
"Don't you find university books a little bit too hard for you ?" The woman inquired.  
  
"No. I love numbers so I found the book interesting !" He then grinned widely after knowing that the Sisters are not actually angry at him. "I just love books so I think I love every kind of books."  
  
"I see." The woman nodded. "Yuu-kun, is it okay if I give you this kind of paper again next time ? With different questions from different subjects of course. So you will not only find numbers, but also many other things."  
  
The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. From his one experience working on that paper, he just loved it. The challenge of answering things without peeking into the book, the interesting questions which never failed to amazed him, he just loved it.  
  
"Of course, Sister. I'm excited to do it again."  
  
***  
  
"This boy is a genius."  
  
Sister Maria fidgeted on her seat. She knew the man would have said that.  
  
"But I still think that he's still a little kid."  
  
"A 7 years old who managed to get a hundred in every test paper meant for university student." The man cut her off. "Admit it Sister, he's a genius."  
  
"But there might be changes. Don't you think it's wise to wait for a little bit longer and watch how he's doing ?"  
  
"Okay. We will wait for another year or two." The man nodded his head. "But I want to see this boy as soon as possible. Is that okay ?"  
  
"Yes." She answered in a defeated tone. She'd hope the man would wait until at least the boy hit his puberty. To let the boy have times to enjoy his childhood like the other kids. She doesn't want the boy being confined to a place and forced to grow up faster. But she could bargain again later. For now, she is content in knowing that the man before her gave the boy a year or two to spend as a normal child.  
  
***  
  
"Is this the boy ?"  
  
Sister Maria nodded as she gently ushered the boy to come out from behind her.  
  
"Come on, Yuu-kun. Greet Kitagawa-san properly." She cooed him.  
  
"Hello, Yuu-kun. I'm Kitagawa Johnny. Nice to meet you." The man smiled warmly and it erased the doubt and fear on the boy's heart completely as he finally moved himself from behind the security of Sister Maria's body and face the old man properly.  
  
"I'm Yuu. Nice to meet you." He bowed politely which is answered by another smile by the man.  
  
"I hope we can get along soon."  
  
***  
  
"Massu ! Massu, wake up !"  
  
The bundle from under the blanket just grumbled and ignored the boy's hands on his body as he buried himself deeper into the bed.  
  
"Massu !" The boy shook the sleeping boy's body harder. "Come on !"  
  
"What is it, Yuu ?" The boy called Massu finally sat up from his position and stared at the younger boy sleepily.  
  
"Listen, you remember the man from years ago ? Uhm, Kitagawa Johnny-san ?" The boy said in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah. Why ?" Massu nodded while rubbing his eyes to rid of the sleepiness away.  
  
"He came before, and told me that he'll be taking me to someplace tomorrow !" Yuu shrieked in panic. "What should I do, Massu ? I don't think I will ever meet that guy again. And with how he was asking me, and with Sister Maria's passiveness at it, it's as if he's going to adopt me !"  
  
"It's good, right ? Means you're going to have a real family. Usually adults only wanted babies or toddlers, so consider yourself lucky." Massu told the boy and readied himself to return to sleep when Yuu shrieked again, tears forming on his eyes.  
  
"But I don't want to be adopted ! It means I'm going to leave you guys behind !"  
  
"Oh, Yuu. You know what ? Just sleep here tonight with me and we'll talk about it more in the morning." Massu shook his head as he pulled Yuu along with him and covered him with his blanket. "Worry not. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Whispered the older boy before he drifted off.  
  
***  
  
"Kitagawa-san ? Where are we going ?" Ten years old Yuu asked carefully, afraid to offend the old man.  
  
"Some place." The man smiled shortly before he returned his focus on the road.  
  
"I-I can still come back, right ?" He looked up, eyes shining with hope and fear.  
  
"Of course." The man nodded happily. "Let's just say that this place we're going to is some kind of a school. You have to go there everyday to study things. And by the end of the day, you will return to the orphanage. Of course there will be holidays too."  
  
"Really ?" Yuu's eyes widened, sparkles coould be seen on the brown pairs. And when the man nodded his head once again, the little boy sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I thought that you will take me away from everyone." He muttered quietly.  
  
A crisp laugh coming from the old man's mouth at the innocent statement.  
  
"Of course not, Yuu-kun. In case you didn't know, I'm the founder and also owner of 'HOPE'. Now it wouldn't make sense for me to take you away from everyone else, would it ?"  
  
***  
  
"So, what did you do with Kitagawa-san ?"  
  
Yuu grinned widely as he glomped Massu who is currently watching some random TV show happily.  
  
"He took me to this place where there are lots of things I don't know. He said it was something like a school or the like. He told me that I have to learn everything from there since today and on. Just now, I was taught to operate this huge machine and it was soooo fun. Massu should come with us too sometimes." He giggled as Massu's hands start tickling his sides, a trick the older boy always used whenever he glomped at him a little bit too much. Leaning back, he grinned wider at the soft smile Massu gave at him.  
  
"I don't know. Unlike you, I don't really like studying things, especially complicated things. And from the look of it, you have to go through many complicated things and I will be sure to hate it." The older boy pat his head as Yuu made a small pout. "But you tell me things you experienced there. I would like to hear those."  
  
And when the smile return to the younger boy's face, Massu broke into a laugh.  
  
***  
  
Yuu couldn't helped but staring blankly at the man before him. It'd been four years since he was first introduced to the facility and now, this kind old man just blow the bomb for him.  
  
"I don't understand. What are you talking about, Johnny-san ?"  
  
A sigh erupted from the tired-looking old man's lips. He leaned on his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"As I've said, the reason you were invited here into this facility, was to be nurtured and educated to be my successor in the future. As you can see, there are other kids beside you as well. And you might recognized some of them. You, along with other kids in this facility are the kids I chose from 'HOPE' to learn about this truth. Some of them are a full-pledged adults already, the most possible candidate to replace me soon. But you, you are one of the brightest kid I've ever know. So I have no doubt, that when you're old enough, you will be the one who took this position." The man narrated softly, eyes opening in the middle of his speech.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But that would be years later. When you're all grown up and ready. I just thought that you need to know. Because, I don't know, I just thought so. It's an instinct, I suppose." The old man smiled kindly at him. "I know this is hard to you, but you have to know this, Yuu-kun. And please, keep our conversation a secret for the time being."  
  
***  
  
"Yuu ? Aren't you going to the facility ?"  
  
Rolling to his side, the 14 years old boy just shook his head faintly. There's no way he could ever return to that place after knowing the ugly truth behind it, behind this whole place. Sighing, he made a small smile toward his closest friend.  
  
"I'm feeling a little sick, Massu. Can you help me to tell the Sisters about this ?"  
  
"Oh, okay then." The older boy nodded before rushing out of the room, shouting at the Sisters and got a scolding in return.  
  
Yuu sighed as he pulled the blanket over his head. Closing his eyes tight, he could still hear Kitagawa's words resounding at the back of his mind. Feeling frustated, he then throw the blanket away, and trudged down from his bed and into the bathroom to wash up. A little over 5 minutes later, he returned to the room and quickly ran toward his closet to change. And as he's about to take off his sweatshirt, Massu came.  
  
"Yuu ? What are you doing ? I thought you're not feeling good ?"  
  
"Shh !" The boy shushed him to keep quiet, at the same time signaling him to come closer. "I lied." And when Massu widened his eyes in disbelief, he hushed him again. "I know it's not good to lie, but I'm really tired of everything, Massu. I just needed a break. Is that too much to ask ?"  
  
Massu fell quiet as he saw the desperate boy who tried to suppres his tears in sympathy. Sighing, he then proceeded to help Yuu pick a shirt and asked, "So, where are we going today ?"  
  
***  
  
Laughing their hearts out, both Yuu and Massu tried to tell each other to stop as they walked closer to their orphanage. But when sound of panicked people rushing, and huge smoke staining the dark blue sky, the two of them quickly frowned and walk faster.  
  
And what a surprise it was when the unbelievable sight came into view.  
  
"What the- Sir ! Sir !" Massu ran over the nearest firefighter, Yuu towing behind him. "Sir, can you please tell us what happen ?"  
  
The man looked at them with a frown. "And you are- ?"  
  
"We're the occupants of this orphanage. Please, tell us what's going on."  
  
In a flash of second, the man's face turned into that of symphathy.  
  
"Boys, it's a good thing you went out. This-" He hesitated for a moment. "A bomb suddenly exploded from this place and one other place, which soon set a fire. We managed to put the fire down, but we still have no luck in finding any survivor. I'm so sorry boys." He gave them one last look before he turned his body around to leave.  
  
"Wait !" Yuu called out, halting the man's steps in the process.  
  
"Can you-" Swallowing the lump which is forming on his throat, Yuu pushed himself to continue. "Can you please tell me where the other place is ?"  
  
"It's a few blocks away from here. A big research facility. It was a loss that those high-tech machines were all destroyed but, it was even a bigger loss to find no survivor from that place."  
  
And as the man finally left, Yuu fell to the ground and cried. He could feel two warm hands wrapped around his small figure as he keep on crying.  
  
***  
  
Massu frowned as he stared at the stiff back of his bestfriend. After the unfortunate event which was happening to 'HOPE' orphanage, they were brought to different orphanage nearby. And when Massu felt a little uncomfortable into moving to a brand new place, Yuu had taken the biggest blow.  
  
Ever since that day, he could no longer see the smiles and laughters which are usually a common traits of the younger boy. He had turned serious, and cold, and lonely. He's now someone Massu could not recognize. Never once did he talked back at him even when Massu tried to make a conversation between them. And it had hurt. Badly.  
  
The older boy had thought Yuu as his very own younger brother, and held him dearly. He loved to see Yuu's happy face, and hated it when the boy was feeling down. He accepted all of his playfulness, and would hear to any of his random stories. And he didn't mind. Because he loved the boy from the depth of his heart. And it hurt when the one you care the most ignored you like this.  
  
So when one day, exactly one month after the incident as Massu counted it, Yuu suddenly came to him and asked him to accompany the boy to some place, he couldn't bring himself to reject. He was starting to think that perhaps, the boy had decided to come over it and return to who he used to be.  
  
But here he was, walking slightly behind him in a cruciating silence. The boy refused to talk, and won't answer his questions whenever he asked something. He didn't even know where the boy led him, but everytime he thought of leaving, he just couldn't.  
  
When he's in his deep thought, Massu didn't realized that Yuu's journey had came to a stop. And he almost bumped into him if not for his quick response to stop himself before it happened. He looked up and see his surroundings. He never realized it that Yuu had brought him into a more deserted district since he was too engrossed in his thinking. And now, they stood before an old looking two-storey house.  
  
"Come on." Yuu signaled him to follow the younger boy inside. Without even knocking, Yuu confidently wandered around the house and into the second floor. He walked forward to the end of the hallway, and start opening the door. From the firm look on his eyes, it's as if the house is his own.  
  
As he followed suit and into the room, he was shocked to see many screens planted on the wall on one side of the room. While the rest of the corner of the room filled with machines he could not recognized. He could only watched in awe as Yuu walked into the single chair in front of the panel control and push a button which soon activated the system. He squinted his eyes as he watched each and every screen displayed different people from different places.  
  
"Yuu, what is- ?"  
  
"I found this place a couple of days ago. When I used the internet and hacked into the facility main system. The place might be destroyed, but the system did not."  
  
For the first time in their life, this would be the very first time Yuu ever showed sign of adulthood, speaking in a calm and graceful manner like that.  
  
"I don't understand." He shook his head.  
  
"Me neither." Yuu sighed tiredly. "But Johnny-san expected me to succeed his crown."  
  
"What crown ?"  
  
Yuu turned around and looked at him in the eyes. And Massu could clearly see the tiredness and maturity showed in his.  
  
"There is a world aside from the world we're in. A much more darker world than we could ever imagined. A world called the underworld." He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "It's a harsh world where people chased after each other in the name of death. Where people became heartless and killing is an everyday meal. And this said world, had just recently lost it's king."  
  
And as Massu try to add one into one, a realization hit him and he gasped in surprise.  
  
"Are you saying that you- That Kitagawa-san- That-"  
  
"Yes, Massu." Yuu nodded his head. "Johnny-san was the previous king of this underworld. A shadow leader. A world won't stay as a world without a leader. So the first king, who also happened to be the founder of the underworld itself, created an existence who shall ruled all the resident of the underworld under his shadowy hands. An existence he called 'The Neverwhere'. "  
  
Yuu stood from his seat and slowly approaching the older boy.  
  
"It's called 'The Neverwhere' because it ruled the world from behind the scene. Assisting the confused resident into the right path. Creating rules that they cannot cross. From the residents' eyes, 'The Neverwhere' is like an independent informant who could feed them things they wanted to know, a helper who would bring them light when they're lost. And that belief had created trust from the residents. That by following 'The Neverwhere' would lead them into good. That by abiding to his rules would grant them success. And that was what the first king wished for. And from this, he felt content. But as days passed and the bright day turned gray, worry started to grew within him. Of what the underworld would be when he no longer lives."  
  
A soft smile formed on Yuu's lips as he leaned on the wall and stared at the dark ceiling.  
  
"That was when he decided to look for a successor. Someone who could succeed his beliefs. And in search for this person, he set a rule to his own self. 'To search for a bright and trustworthy individual, with a dark past which built his/her personality'. At first, I couldn't comprehend his way of thinking, but in times, I finally understand why."  
  
"Why ?" Massu whispered carefully.  
  
"Because from a dark past, you were forced to accept the situation you are in and live through it. Because from a dark past, you were forced with a harsh reality and face it. Because from a dark past, you were forced to see things in a different way. From a darker point of view." Yuu narrated sadly. "And it made you for who you are. Just like us."  
  
Massu sighed in defeat as he too leaned back on the dirtied wall.  
  
"So you're going to take the crown now ? If so, then what you are going to do ?"  
  
"I want you to work with me, Massu. You're the only one I can trust and ever cared about. I can't afford to lose you." At the unsaid question hanging by the air, Yuya gave a small chuckle. "From the previous incident, I've come to a realization that being 'The Neverwhere' or even being unconsciously associated with it, is not a safe thing. For those who knew the real purpose of 'The Neverwhere', they drooled over the position, thinking that they could take over the underworld with it. That's why people chased after 'The Neverwhere' and tried to steal the crown. The last incident, was a prove that it had gone a little bit too extreme. And when I took over the crown and have 'The Neverwhere' returned to the surface, the attention would soon be focused on this existence all over again. And then both of us will soon be in a danger. That's why, keeping close with each other is safer."  
  
"But I can't..." Massu shook his head, voice strained. "I don't want to be involved in this kind of conflict. Yuu, you knew how much I hated it. Ever since my parents died from a brutal conflict that we weren't even involved in, I've came to despise it. So I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"I figure as much." Yuu sighed deeply. "I understand. And I respect your decision. But allow me to advise you, if you ever wanted to return to the society, you should change your identity over. It's the least thing to do to keep you safe, but I hope that would suffice."  
  
"I will." Massu smile as he pat Yuu's head gently. "Thank you."  
  
Yuu just smiled back while shaking his head softly. "Shall we go back ?"  
  
Massu responded with a nod as both he and Yuu walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Yuu." He called out as they reached the stairs.  
  
"Hmm ?"  
  
"I might won't be able to help you much in this battle of yours, but..." He bit his lower lips, hesitating the words he was about to say.  
  
"But- ?" Yuu frowned.  
  
Releasing a deep breath, Massu decided to just spill it. "But if you ever got tired with that kind of life, you know you can always come to me. I will always welcome you with open arms."  
  
Yuu broke into a smile as his eyes shone with gratefulness. "Thank you." He said softly before he resumed his track out of the room.  
  
The two of them walked back to the orphanage and start packing their things in silent agreement. And when midnight came, the two of them looked at each other, and nodded their heads in encouragement. Tonight, they will start a new life. As someone new.  
  
"The moment we stepped out of this place, I will no longer be Tegoshi Yuya, and you will no longer be Masuda Takahisa. Are you ready for that, Massu ?" Yuu glanced back and saw Massu raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Who is Massu ? I never knew that guy." Massu commented dryly. "From now on, call me Junichi."  
  
A small laughter erupted from the younger boy's lips. "Where did that came from ? A TV drama ?"  
  
Massu just shrugged it off. "I watched this amazing drama and found the character named Junichi cool. So..."  
  
"I can't believe you." Yuu shook his head in disbelief. "Well, so just Junichi ?"  
  
The older boy nodded his head in agreement. "Just Junichi."  
  
"Well then, 'just Junichi', let's go." Yuu raised an arm, in which the older boy took confidently.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And so the two boys left. Leaving their past behind them. Leaving their identity behind them. And into a future only time could tell.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Joker

A deep sigh erupted from the man in his late twenties' lips as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Of course. I should've known."  
  
He then turned his gaze toward the youngster who sat calmly across the the table.  
  
"But why did you tell me about this ?"  
  
"I just happened to hear about this information. Thought you'd wanted to know." The young man shrugged. "Beside, I owe you my life before. Think of it as a payback to what had been given to me."  
  
A small smile formed on the man's lips as he interlaced his fingers together.  
  
"I'm glad that you're doing fine, Light-kun."  
  
"I'm no longer called by that name." The younger man rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer the name I am currently using. An alias I'm currently taking."  
  
"How about you rejoin us this time ? I believe that your help would be greatly needed in this war."  
  
A smirk appeared on the young man's lips as his figure relaxed.  
  
"That's the reason why I'm here now, Valentine."  
  
The older man just shook his head slowly. "Well, then. Welcome to the troop, Joker-kun."  
  
***  
  
"Taichou ?"  
  
Daiki flinched at the call but turned his head nonetheless.  
  
"Is it- ?"  
  
"Yes, it's the new guy." Daiki nodded.  
  
"I don't understand why this new guy immediately put into the top 10, and as the Vice nonetheless. Granted, that the position is vacant as of the moment, but didn't the Boss think it would caused jealousy to spread over the group ?"  
  
Daiki sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. But all we have to do is to accept him warmly into our group."  
  
"Yeah." His subordinate agreed. "What was his name again ?"  
  
"Joker."  
  
But it was not Daiki who answered, instead, a new guy standing by the doorway. A grin spreaded across his lips, but the huge scar on the left side of his face made the two boys couldn't helped but to shudder.  
  
"Nice to see meet you guys. Hope we can get along well." The grin spread wider as he approached the seat assigned for him without being showed. It's as if he 'knew' already where he should be going.  
  
"A-uh, yeah." Daiki nodded nervously as he returned his attention to the papers he was looking at.  
  
"You've heard about the news, haven't you ?"  
  
Daiki's head perked up at the question Joker asked to no one in particular.  
  
"About the war threat."  
  
A sudden chill suddenly pierced through his spine as he nodded shortly, refusing to say a word.  
  
"You should really be prepared. This is going to be a huge showdown."  
  
***  
  
"Good morning." Yuya announced as he entered the dining room, where he found an unknown small boy sitting uncomfortably in one of the chair.  
  
He watched as Kota turned to look his way and nodded his ackowledgement, while the boy mouther a squeaked 'Morning' to him.  
  
Yuya sighed as he sat down at the opposite side of the boy, placing his hands on top of the table.  
  
"Don't wake Ryosuke up just yet." He spoke lightly, eyes staring at Kota's figure.  
  
"And why would that be ?" Kota raised an eyebrow at the statement.  
  
Yuya just shrugged. "He looked tired. I think he's feeling a little under the weather. That's why just let him sleep for now."  
  
Nodding his head in agreement without even questioning why would Yuya knew about it, Kota then proceeded to serve the breakfast on the table. A few minutes later, he bowed down to the two occupants of the table before leaving the room, pushing the trolley away.  
  
"By the way, Kota, I'm going downtown this afternoon, okay ? I've got something to buy. Tell Ryosuke when he wakes up."  
  
A suppressed snort could be heard coming from Kota's direction.  
  
"Trying to be the good older brother all over again, eh ?" Kota said coldly. "Fine. Well, whatever."  
  
Yuya sighed but quickly covered it with a smile as worried glances being thrown his way by the housemaids and that the boy across the table is currently staring at him weirdly.  
  
"I deserved it. I've done something unforgiveable, that's why he was kinda upset." He spoke, especially to the boy with the questioning look. "By the way, I'm Yamada Yuya. Ryosuke's older brother. You are ?"  
  
"Ah, my name is Chinen Yuri. Nice to meet you." He bowed down on his seat. "I'm going to the same college Yamada-kun is in. I came to visit last night, but was asked to stay for the night when I was about to go home. I'm sorry if I bothered you or something."  
  
"It's okay really." Yuya shook his head. "I'm glad actually. To know that Ryosuke has friends and go to proper school. How is he in college anyway ?"  
  
The morning then passed with the two men chatting with each other. Soon, the awkwardness was gone and replaced by comfort as they kept on talking. As soon as the foods are all gone, Chinen then stood from his seat and excused himself.  
  
"I think I should be going home now." He looked at Yuya with apologetic look.  
  
"Eh, why ? You should stay longer." Yuya exclaimed in disappointment.  
  
"I've been abusing your hospitality enough." Chinen shook his head. "And I really have to go back soon. I have classes this afternoon after all."  
  
"Is that so ? Well, then let me walked you to the bus station at least." Yuya gave him a smile, which was responded with a surprised look on Chinen's face. "I'm sorry I can't drive you home. I'd like to, but I just came back yesterday and well, I literally have no property here so-"  
  
"No, no, no. It's not like that." Chinen gave a low chuckle. "It's just, you don't really have to do that. I'm fine by my own."  
  
"But I insist." Yuya stood from his seat as well and walked ahead. "And beside, I was about to go out as well. Come on."  
  
In the end, Chinen could only follow as the older boy lead him to the bus station, feeling safe somehow.  
  
Little did they know that it would be the beginning of the doom for them.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Falling

A smirk spreaded across the man's face as he caught sight of two young men exiting the mansion area, without guards nonetheless. It's either they were being too careless, or they didn't know about the ordeal. Either way, it's a good thing for him.  
  
"Targets are moving out of the area. Waiting for instructions." He spoke to the communicator on his ear. And when the man from the other line spoke, he could only grinned wider. "Understood."  
  
After collecting his stuffs, the man quickly climbed down the building and into the white mini-van waiting on the ground. Sliding himself into the backseat, he signaled the driver to start moving, hands preparing the bowgun he's about to use.  
  
***  
  
Yuya found the boy he's talking to interesting. The boy has vast knowledge and nice to talk to. Despite their age differences, there is no awkwardness in the way they talked with each other.  
  
"And that's how I ended up here. My mother was against it at first, claiming she was worried about me living in a city by myself. But I managed to convince her after I begged Kei-chan to assured my mother that he'll take care of me while I'm in the city." Chinen ended with a huff. "My mother could be such a pain sometimes, with the way she worries about me like that."  
  
"You should be glad instead." Yuya spoke sadly, a soft smile adorning his lips. "I never have someone who would worry over me like that. What with our parents away all the times. I'm jealous of you."  
  
Chinen quickly looked down, fingers interlacing with each other. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright." Yuya shrugged. "Beside, I'm over it already."  
  
"I see." Chinen nodded his head. "But you're really alike with Yamada-kun. I just realized that."  
  
"With Ryosuke ? How ?" Yuya's eyes perked up in curiousity.  
  
"Well, sometimes ago, when I was complaining about my mother's behaviour, Yamada-kun said the same thing that you just said. That I should be grateful about it." Chinen answered with a small smile. "That's why, with how the two of you think, I really think that you two are really alike. Though it was obvious, since you're brothers and all."  
  
"I see." Yuya smiled, feeling warm inside his heart suddenly. But then just as sudden, he felt the other boy beside him stopped walking, and as he looked back, he saw the boy sprawling on the ground already, unconscious.  
  
"Chinen-san !" He shouted and quickly rushed to his side to check on his condition. He felt his forehead, but frowned when he found that the boy wasn't having a fever. He tried his pulse, only to frown deeper as he found it normal. What makes him fainted so suddenly like that ?  
  
"Boy, I've called an ambulance. You better brought him to the side."  
  
Yuya looked to his side and find a serious-faced man kneeling beside him, helping him to lift the unconscious boy up and to the bench by the side. Soon enough, a crowd of people were found gathering around them, only to be shoo-ed by the man as he claimed that the fainted boy needed space. A few minutes later, they could hear a sirine and an ambulance quickly pulled to a stop in front of them. Yuya could see two paramedics climbed down from the car and lifted Chinen to the trolley and wheeled him inside the van. They asked Yuya to come with them for administration procedure, to which Yuya quickly agreed.  
  
He was surprised to find the man who called for the ambulance before climbing into the ride as well, but quickly shrug it off thinking that he might wanted to help further. When he felt the car start moving, he turned his eyes at Chinen and stared at the boy worriedly. But before he knew it, a pair of hands bringing a cloth over his mouth, making him inhaling the scent coming from the cloth. He tried to struggle, but it was proven to be in vain as seconds later, he fell into nothingness.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke brought an arm into his slightly pounding head before scanning his surrounding, feeling that something is missing from it. As he rolled to the side, he frowned when he found emptiness on it. He now remembered that Yuya had slept with him for the night. So why did he left the room without even waking him up ? Taking the clock by the drawer beside his bed, he widened his eyes in surprise as the hands of the clock telling him that it's almost noon already.  
  
Groaning in annoyance, he got off from his bed and proceeded into the bathroom inside his room. Brushing his teeth lazily, he frowned at seeing his own reflection in the mirror. Two visible black circles below his eyes is a prove of his fatigue. And he somehow aware of the unnatural paleness of his skin. He was always fair-skinned since he was born, and no matter how much he played under the sun, all he got in result was tender red skin. But for a reason, the paleness of his skin now is not healthy at all. Yuya must have had realized these too and let him sleep in.  
  
"I looked like a Panda." He muttered to himself as he continue brushing his teeth.  
  
Quickly changing his attire after finishing his wash-up, he then make his way downstairs where he crossed Kota.  
  
"Ah, Bocchan. I was about to wake you up since it's noon already and you need to eat something, but it seemed that you have beaten me in that." His butler smiled while giving his master a polite bow. "Shall we proceed to the dining room then ? Lunch is almost ready, but you could always have a little snack before."  
  
Ryosuke just nodded as he follow Kota to the direction of the dining room, but frowned when he found no Yuya around still.  
  
"Where's Yuya ?" He asked bluntly as he seated himself on his usual chair.  
  
He could watched how Kota's face hardened at the mention of the name, but the young butler tried to hide it from him as he spoke. "Yuya-sama went out to the city a couple of hours ago. He said that he has something to buy. And also to take Chinen-sama to the bus station."  
  
The teenager literally frozen on his seat as he tried to process the information Kota just said.  
  
"Did you just said that he left ?" He asked carefully, fearing the worst scenario to happen.  
  
"Yes." Kota nodded. "Is there something the matter ?"  
  
"Shit !" Ryosuke cursed as he made a run upstairs and back into his room. Hastily grabbing a jacket, he then search for his phone and quickly dialed a number. He could feel Kota coming on his door, breaths coming in short pant.  
  
"Bocchan ? What is the matter ?"  
  
"Yuya is in danger. He is not allowed to get out freely." He whispered before cursing again when once again, the call was directed to voice mail. "I'm going out, Kota." He wears his jacket as he walked past Kota and out of the room. He was halted on his steps when a hand grabbed his own arm. He turned around and find Kota with a hard look on his face.  
  
"You cannot leave now, Bocchan" He said with serious tone. "If Yuya-sama is in danger, then you are too. I know you are worried but please leave it to us. I will send some people to search for him immediately."  
  
"No, you don't understand ! This is different ! I have to go myself to have things done !" Ryosuke hissed, all the while trying to break free from Kota's unexpected strong grip.  
  
"Trust me, I do understand. But I can't have you go into danger recklessly like this ! Please, Bocchan, listen to me and leave this matter to me." Kota begged the other boy. He knew what was going on, and he can't possibly let Ryosuke out in this kind of situation.  
  
"Then why don't you ask Valentine about why the hell did he assigned me to protect Yuya personally ?!" Losing all his composures, Ryosuke shouted as loud as he could, uncaring of how his shout could be heard among the house residents. But still, his shout had caught Kota off guard as he immediately loosening his grip, giving Ryosuke chance to break away.  
  
"Bocchan, what did you-" Kota widened his eyes, unable to believe what he just heard.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryosuke slowly nursing his aching arm as he spoke. "I knew, Kota. I knew that you knew about my secret activities. And I can't thank you enough for keeping it a secret from everyone. I also knew that you have a relationship with Valentine."  
  
"How ? Since when ?" Kota muttered, still flabbergasted to move an inch.  
  
"Since I introduced you to Valentine. I smelled something different from the both of you so I did some research. That's how I found out about your relationship with him." Ryosuke answered softly, head looking down. "I respect that since you respected my decision too. And I hope you will respect my decision to do this by myself now. Please, Kota. I beg you."  
  
And as Kota's eyes met with his young master's teary ones, he couldn't find himself to stop him anymore as the boy rushed through the flight of stairs and out of the house ground.  
  
"He knew..."  
  
***  
  
"What the hell were you doing ?!"  
  
The man cringed at the yell and stepped back a bit.  
  
"How could you mistaken the second son ? This boy is no one ! I don't even know his face !" The yell keep erupting from the raged man, and he could only let him do so, or else he would be in trouble.  
  
"Now, now, Nagase-kun, no need to be that angry at Tanaka-kun like that. In fact, this might be a good thing."  
  
Nagase turned back, eyes still red in anger. "How could this kind of mistake called a good thing ?!"  
  
"For one, I do know what the second son will be doing upon this situation." A smile grazed the man's lips as he sucked on his smoking pipe. "He will try to find his brother desperately, and we will let him."  
  
The man caught Nagase about to protest, so he raised a finger to stop him.  
  
"We will let him find his brother, and into the trap."  
  
"Trap ? What trap ?" Nagase narrowed his eyes.  
  
"We will forced him into a situation where he has to choose. His brother, or this boy. The second son might look like it, but I believed he actually has a gentle heart. That's why instead of choosing between the two gentlemen here, he will offer us his life instead." An evil smile forming on the man's face, spreading cold air throughout the room. "And when we dealed with his offer, taking these two boys' life afterwards won't be a hard job. After all, he wouldn't know when he's dead already, right ? Of whether we keep our 'promise' or not."  
  
"How could you be so sure ?" Nagase snorted sarcastically. "He could just left the two boys to death while he run and hide to save his own ass."  
  
"Of course he won't." The man laughed crisply. "Since he's so similar to how my own son used to be. A gentle heart with a steel shield."  
  
Nagase tsk-ed as he plopped down the couch. "Do as you wish, Okamoto."  
  
"Oh, I will." The man smiled. "And beside, I can't let myself to miss my son Keito in action, can I ? That would be too much of a waste."


	24. Chapitre 23 - It's Starting

"Look, Ryosuke, I know you are desperate, but please calm down for a bit and stay where you are. I'm going to get you in a minute, okay ?"  
  
Keito frowned as his pace hastened when the boy from the other line continue speaking.  
  
"No ! Don't, please." He shook his head in disagreement. "Just, just stay, okay ? I'll go get you asap." He started his engine, ready to go wherever his Captain is.  
  
"Damnit, Ryosuke !" Keito yelled in frustation. "You just had an accident with your bike and I don't even know how your condition is ! But the fact that you lost focus and went out of the track is enough proof that you're not on your best ! So you listen to me and stay right where you are until I come there ! If you move even by just one centimeter, I will personally tied you into a bar and lock you in a room where you can't escape ! You got me ?" Without even waiting for a reply, he slammed the phone shut, put on his helmet, and race toward Ryosuke's whereabout.  
  
In less than 10 minutes later, Keito found himself pulling off to the side of the road, a record time for the distance he just went. He quickly got off of his bike and approached Ryosuke, who is currently leaning against a tree, face and clothes dirty. His eyes then moving slightly away, and saw Ryosuke's bike standing weirdly on the grass. Surely, some of it's parts are broken pretty badly.  
  
"Ryosuke, are you alright ?" He asked in concern as he tried to search for an injury, and luckily, found none life-threatening. Just a few bruises here and there, but all in all, the younger boy seemed alright if not shaken.  
  
"I managed to jumped out before my bike crashed somehow." Ryosuke smiled a little, eyes drooping in the process.  
  
"Let's get you to a hospital, just in case." Keito is about to pull the boy with him, but stopped when Ryosuke jerked away from his touch.  
  
"No." The younger boy said sternly. "I don't need hospitals. I called you because I needed your help to get me somewhere."  
  
"But Ryosuke-"  
  
"No, Keito, please." The boy shook his head desperately. "I have to find my brother. And soon. Or else I don't know what's going to happen to him."  
  
Keito felt the temperature dropped a few degree. "Did it- ?"  
  
"Yes." Ryosuke nodded solemnly. "Yuya went out this morning when I was still sleeping. I tried calling him but he won't answer. And when I tried locating his position through his phone's GPS, I found him being taken to an abandoned building on the west district. Worst, Chinen's coordinate is exactly the same. Those people probably mistaken him for me and took the two of them away."  
  
"That's the more reason you shouldn't go !" Keito hissed. "They're not stupid. If they're going to abduct your brother, they will get rid of everything that might give their location away. By openly letting you access your brother's phone, it's as if they're inviting you to their lair. It's a trap."  
  
"I don't care !" Ryosuke yelled out in frustation. "It's my brother we are talking about ! And there's Chinen as well ! They'll get hurt if I leave them any longer ! They-"  
  
Keito watched as Ryosuke stopped his own rants with his face paling in the process. Almost immediately, he turned around and squat down before throwing up on the grass.  
  
"Oh, Ryosuke..." Keito sighed worriedly as he squat down next to him and rub his back soothingly. "Look at you. You're in no condition to do anything like this. Come on. At least return to the headquarter. We'll figure things out there."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Ryosuke. You'll just risk yourself, and both your brother and Chinen in your current condition. I can't let you do things recklessly. I just can't." Keito then gently guide him to his own bike and help the boy to put his spare helmet on. "Do you need to retrieve anything from your bike ?" He asked softly, which is responded by a shake from Ryosuke. "Okay then. Come on." He waited until Ryosuke get on properly on the bike behind him. "Hold on to me tight. Don't fall asleep." He tell the younger boy before riding back to where he just came from.  
  
***  
  
As he opens his eyes, he was met with blurry sight around him. He blinked a few times, as his sight became clearer and clearer. And when it's clear enough for him to see properly, he frowned at the sight of unfamiliar room, and the fact that he lied down on a hard surface with his hands tied behind his back. And as he tried to kick around, he realized that his feet being tied too.  
  
He tried to turn around and found another figure lying beside him. As he stared at the face of the other victim, memories started coming into his head.  
  
"Oh, God ! Chinen-san ! Chinen-san, wake up !" He watched in worry as the boy didn't even flinch at the call. "Chinen-san !" He shouted once again, and immediately felt relief when the boy stirred before his eyes slowly opening. At least he's alive.  
  
"Yamada-san ?" The smaller boy called out then groan at the stiffness of his muscles. "What happened ?"  
  
"I don't know." Yuya shook his head. "You suddenly fainted when we walked, and then there's this man who told me that he had called an ambulance and when we ride the ambulance, I was knocked down. I guess we were being tricked."  
  
"I see." Chinen gave a deep sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuya suddenly spoke apologetically.  
  
"Why ?" Chinen turned to face him with a frown.  
  
"I feel responsible for this. I think those guys went after me. And I got you involved int this problem." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yamada-san, that might not even be the truth. Who knows what those guys had wanted." Chinen said assuringly. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm accussing you or something."  
  
Yuya smiled weakly. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure ?"  
  
The man's face hardened as the other speaker spoke through the phone before releasing a deep sigh.  
  
"I understand. I'm leaving things in your hands. Please take care of this problem." After hearing an affirmative answer from the other line, he cut the line. Just in time for a woman to barged inside the room. Eyes red from tears, hair tangled, clothes messy.  
  
"Haruhiko-kun ! How could you ?" She yelled, accussation filled her voice.  
  
"Karin." The man sighed tiredly. "Calm down and speak slowly."  
  
"How can I calm down in this kind of situation !" The woman shrieked. "I just heard that someone sent a notice to our house that Yuya was being kidnapped !"  
  
Another sigh erupted from the man's lips. "I heard so. Come, sit down and calm yourself down."  
  
"I can't calm myself down like this, I don't want to calm down !" Karin pointed a finger at her husband. "I warned you about this but you wouldn't listen ! Now look for what had happened ? They might kill Yuya !"  
  
"I know." The man nodded, still as calm as ever. "I've sent people to take care of this problem. So relax."  
  
"I can't ! I want to go back !" The woman demanded.  
  
"But we cannot. And you knew it. It would create an unnecessary chaos in the society and make things more complicated." Haruhiko hissed impatiently.  
  
"I. Don't. Care." His wife hissed back. "Screw society ! All I want is to go back and see my sons to make sure that they're alright ! I don't need your agreement to meet my own sons." She then stomped her way out of the room, but stopped midway when Haruhiko's voice rang through the whole room.  
  
"You walked out that door, and I will-"  
  
"Divorce me ?" Karin cut his words and sneered at him. "Do as you wish. I don't care. I never loved you so I don't care about what you will do. But I love my sons and I will do whatever it takes to be with them now. Just remember, that when you decided to put an end with our relationship, would also be an end for you and my sons. You will never see them again."  
  
And so she left.  
  
***  
  
"Are you really alright ?" Keito asked concernedly, a cold towel on his right hand while a bottle of mineral water on his left.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Ryosuke nodded with a small smile before returning his focus back on the computer screen on top of his desk. "I've contacted Valentine and is waiting for his further notice."  
  
"Ryosuke, you know I could do this in your stead. You should just rest." Keito tried to persuade the younger boy.  
  
"No, Keito. I need to do this." Ryosuke sighed. "Or else I'll explode. Please, let me do this."  
  
"I understand." Keito sighed in defeat. "I'll be right beside you if you ever need anything."  
  
"I know. Thank you." Ryosuke smiled again as he took a deep breath. Just as he was about to pick the water bottle Keito left on top of the table, the screen 'beep'-ed and his eyes quickly casted into the notification inbox showing on the screen. Quickly opening the incoming mail, he swallowed hard at the message being shown.  
  
 _'GET AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU GET. WE'LL BE MEETING BY POINT 4 IN AN HOUR. V'_  
  
"Contact as many people as you can, Keito." He spoke coldly, hand reaching into his own phone. "It's starting."


	25. Chapitre 24 - The King's Game

His expression cold as he kept on walking with confidence ahead. He felt eyes following his every moves but ignored it as he focused on his destination instead. After a few other turns, he finally slowed down his pace before stopping in front of a rather bulky man about three times his own size who just stared at him blankly.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he waited as the bulky man reached inside his pocket and handed him a white simple envelope with gold lining on the sides. He wasted no time in opening the envelope and pulling the broken-white coloured paper on the inside out. Almost immediately, the scent of lilac spreaded into the air. A scent which was coming from the paper he was holding. As expected from that guy. Always the extravagant type.  
  
As he reads the words written in gold ink on the paper, his face soon hardened. And he tried hard to hold back a groan when he finally reached the end of the letter. Handing the piece of paper along with it's envelope back the the bulky guy in front of him harshly, he then spoke in a cold tone which bring shivers even to the tough guy who stepped back a little at hearing his voice.  
  
"Tell the King of the upperworld this, 'I cannot grant him his wishes. I am no one's servant. I do not take orders. If he wanted to solve things up his way, then do it himself. I will still hold onto what I believe and do according to my own decision.' "  
  
And as he turned around, he heard a shaky voice coming from the guy he is about to leave.  
  
"Master, please forgive our King. He was just shaken with the news, which caused him to act ruthlessly like this."  
  
A snort coming from his lips, followed with an even colder voice, "I'm no fool. Oh, I admit that he is worried over this issue. But it is not a worry that many people may be thinking about. He is worried that this will affect his status in front the society. I know for a fact that he does not even care about losing a heir for his throne. With all the money and power he has within his two hands, he can always make another heir along the way. Or die on late age with all his fortune buried along with his corpse. He is an even darker being than the whole underworld combined, and I have to admit that I'm feeling a bit 'glad' that this incident is happening. For the very least, this will teach him a lesson about reaping the seeds he grew."  
  
"Master-"  
  
"Enough. You are just a messenger. Your task is to deliver a message and nothing else. There's no need to defend your lord just because he paid you with lots of money." He hissed dangerously.  
  
"But he didn't." The bulky man suddenly said solemnly. "I never accepted even a penny from him. I don't need it. It's just, the previous King had saved my life and was the only one who treated me as a human being, that's why I felt honoured just to be able to serve his family even with the most trivial things."  
  
He looked down at the words being said by the other man, saying nothing at it.  
  
"And I believe, that the current King actually has the same heart. That's why I will defend him, and his every bloodline with my all." The man said proudly at last.  
  
"You are right." He smiled bitterly as he gave a small glance to the other man. "He once had a warm and loving heart. Until greed ate it away and made him who he is right now."  
  
And then he walked away, leaving as quickly as he came. He walked and walked and walked. Turning to the left and the right every now and then. Escaping the maze-like district where no one else lingered. But he just walked. Until he reached an open land where he suddenly stopped and stared at the empty scenery ahead him. A place that used to be filled with laughters and happy chatters of children.  
  
"You can come out now. I know you've been following me since this evening." He spoke to no one in particular.  
  
But then a second later, a shuffling sound could be heard from his right, and a pale figure in black walking closer his way.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude your privacy. I was just-"  
  
"Trying to find the right time to talk ? Oh yes, I do know it quite well." He gave a small chuckle. "So, what do you want to talk about ?"  
  
"It's- about our last meeting."  
  
"Our last meeting ? What about it ?"  
  
"I-I'm conflicted."  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"It's- The organization I'm in, it's a part of the enemy team." The guy confessed.  
  
"I see."  
  
"You're not surprised ?"  
  
He just smiled at that. "I have guesses."  
  
"Oh." The guy lowered his head down. "Anyway, I think our leader smelled something about me, that's why he didn't put me into the main team of the mission. But still-"  
  
"That's quite alright, I think. In fact, it might be an advantage for us. You can feed me an even more acurate informations." The man nodded his head as he walked ahead.  
  
"Are you sure ?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
For a moment, neither men spoke as the first man kept on walking ahead. A wind then flew by, brushing the hood over the man's head down, revealing the platinum-hair which is a contrast to the dark surrounding.  
  
"Kei-kun ? Do you know what kind of place this was ?"  
  
"Eh ? I thought this had always been a deserted park ?"  
  
The first man chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"No. This place used to be a research facility. A place where I learnt things."  
  
"Then wha-"  
  
"The place was exploded years ago when I was still a teenager." He spoke sadly. "By an enemy who wanted to destroy the existence that I'm keeping. He was too greedy that he wanted to devour the crowns from the two kingdom. But he knew that his predecessor, along with the supposed-to-be heir of the throne now he holds, would never agreed to his idea. That's why he eliminated the hindrances before he executed the plan by setting a bomb in this facility and in one other place where the seeds of the next kings of the other kingdom may rise to destroy them all. What he never expected was, for me to survived, ruining his plan on taking the kingless crown into his as I took the throne. That's why he was being tenser and stricter for the past years."  
  
The other guy called Kei could only widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean by him eliminating the hindrances ? Did he- ?"  
  
"Yes, he did." The first man nodded his head firmly. "He shoved his older brother from the edge of the cliff, faking a story about it soon afterwards. And a couple of years later, using his father's weakened body, he poisoned the poor kind man. At least he died a painless death in his sleep."  
  
"I can't believe such a person exist." Kei shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"He was actually born as a good kid. Raised in a good family. Surrounded with good people. But as he tasted a bit of power, he was overwhelmed, and was drunk in it. Unable to control his lust over power, he was taken over." The first man finished his explanation.  
  
"Who is- Who is this guy ?"  
  
"He's the current King of the upperworld. The person that your organization is aiming at. The enemy of your contractor in this mission."  
  
Kei frowned for a moment, trying to figure out who the person is. And as realization came, he gasped.  
  
"Could it be..." He trailed off, unable to coninue.  
  
"You are right. He is Yamada Akihiko's younger brother. Yamada Haruhiko. An enemy of the King of the underworld. An enemy of The Neverwhere. An enemy of me."  
  
"But then why did you chose to help him ?" Kei demanded.  
  
"It's not him I'm trying to save. He might be evil. But his wife and two sons are another thing. The mother and the firstborn are both innocents. They don't deserved this. And his youngest son, he is the future of the upperworld. The only hope for the two worlds to be re-balanced." He then turned around and looked at Kei right into his eyes. "As for myself, I have a role to fill in this war. It might cost me a lot, but it has to be done. And you, all of you, knew what you ought to be doing when the time has come. Can I rely on you in this request of mine ?"  
  
Closing his eyes tight, Kei inhaled a deep breath, before leaning forward in a salute gesture.  
  
"Yes, my King."  
  
***  
  
Standing from where he was seated, Rai paced back and forth across the room. Bringing a hand onto his lips, he bit hard onto the flesh as his eyes remained unfocused. As he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, he rushed to the door only to be disappointed to find that it was someone else coming his way.  
  
"Why do you look so dissapointed in seeing me ?" The newcomer spoke softly, as she gracefully entered the room and straight into the couch in the corner and sat herself down on it. "Were you expecting somebody else ?"  
  
"Yes." Rai nodded restlessly, finding it stupid to even hide his intention. Ever since that meeting with the people Yuu claimed as his subordinates, Rai often found the members of the meeting coming in and out almost regularly ever since. It's as if, they're making this place as a headquarter or something.  
  
"Yuu will not answer your questions." The woman suddenly announced as he pick a small yet rather thick book from inside her handbag and start opening the pages.  
  
"What ?" Rai frowned at the suddenness.  
  
"About Kei-kun. He will not answer your questions." The woman repeat herself. "He knew about Kei-kun's relationship with that acquintance of yours from the upperworld. I believe that was his very first reason of why he made an approach to you. But no, he will not explain a thing. More likely because he has no rights to. It was Kei-kun's decision to joined this world. And his only."  
  
"I know. It's just that I-"  
  
"You worried too much, Rai-kun. First, about the main subject of this mission. Second, about Yuu's well-being. And now, this. You do realized that you do not have to meddle with others all the time, don't you ?" The woman lifted her face from her reading and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Rai sighed, defeated. "I just can't help myself."  
  
"I see." The woman commented shortly before returning her focus back on her book.  
  
For a moment, Rai contemplating the woman's words, only to concluded that despite knowing it was the true, he just couldn't stop himself from keep on doing so.  
  
"Angela-san, why did you mingled yourself with the underworld ?" He asked finally.  
  
A sigh coming from the woman's lips as he closed her book in her hands. "I told you, didn't I ? For you not to meddle with others all the time ?"  
  
"You did." Rai smiled. "But I wanted to anyway."  
  
"You are so helpless." The woman called Angela shook her head. "Well, you can say that I have no other choice. It's either living in this kind of life, or died trying to escape it."  
  
"Eh ?"  
  
"My father, is the current leader of the Godfather organization. You met him quite sometimes ago. I was born surrounded by the people of the underworld. I have my path created for me even before I could raise a hand to object. And naturally, I grew up knowing only this kind of life." The woman shrugged. "Not that I complained, but sometimes I got tired with the way our organization dealed with things. So when Yuu came and offered me a deal, I couldn't be more grateful for it."  
  
"It seems that you looked up to Yuu a lot. You and the others." Rai commented with a smile.  
  
"Of course we do." Angela's eyes softened as a small smile grazed her lips. "He's our King after all."


	26. Chapitre 25 - Assemble

"How could he knew about us ?"  
  
Valentine sighed before he took the hands which had grabbed the fabric in front of his neck rather harshly away.  
  
"He has his own way, alright ? And it was not in my position to held him back." He stared sharply at the younger man in front of him. With all the stresses and pressures, he started losing his composure. "I cannot control of what he knows and what he doesn't. If he chose to find out things, I cannot stop him. And you, should have known better, Kota-kun."  
  
The other man bit his lower lip before he slumped down on the ground. His usually neat and well-ironed black suit is now a mess. His hair fell all over the place, and he didn't even want to know how his face looked.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kota-kun. But I've got to get going. Excuse me." Valentine proceeded toward the door but stopped midway when Kota's strained voice was heard from where he was broke down.  
  
"Valentine, can I come with you ? Now that he knows, it just doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves down, Valentine resumed his walk.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you cannot Kota-kun. I had a promise with a certain someone, so that you would not be involved further in this world."  
  
***  
  
Keito watched worriedly at his Captain who sat silently at the passenger's seat. Eyes closed and face down. His right hand under his chin supporting the weight as he seemed to be in deep thought. Every once in a while, he could see sweats rolling down from the boy's forehead, despite the blazing air conditioner he put on max of his car. Sighing, he then glanced back through the mirror and saw the two occupants of the backseat sat stiffly, saying nothing to each other. A not unusual sight coming from the ever silent twins.  
  
"So we've got all top ten coming. Along with some others from the lower ranks." Ryosuke spoke suddenly, breaking the unnerving silence of the ride. "How many in total ?"  
  
"Less then fifty. Around forty to fortyfive." Keito answered, trying to sounded as calm as possible.  
  
"It's forty-two to be exact." The older twin spoke, and as Keito glanced back, he saw the side of the younger twin's mouth twitch.  
  
"Would it be enough ?" The younger twin asked in concern.  
  
"It has to be." Ryosuke sighed before he leaned his head back. "It just has to be."  
  
"Don't worry." Keito started off. "Even if we don't have enough, we will receive back-up from others."  
  
"Others ? Who's others ?" The older twin frowned in confusion.  
  
"I heard that there will be a merger. Between the remaining organizations in the underworld. To fight against this one enemy of ours." The oldest of the four answered confidently.  
  
"Where did you hear about it ?" This time, it was the younger twin who uttered the question.  
  
"Somewhere resourceful." Keito shrugged. "But let's just wait for the official announcement. But no matter what, Taichou, I'd suggest you to stay back in this fight."  
  
"But you know tha-"  
  
"Yes, I do realized for the fact that we need as many man-power as possible for this fight. But you're in no condition to fight. And I cannot let you. I just can't have you die before me." Keito told him in a desperate tone.  
  
"Phantom-" Ryosuke tried to reasoned.  
  
"It's not only Fukutaichou who thought so." The younger twin spoke up. His face solemn as he continued. "We cannot afford to lose you, Taichou. That's why, please leave this fight to us."  
  
Ryosuke sighed. "Look, Gem-"  
  
"No, Taichou, please." The older twin cut him off. "We know that you are needed in this fight. What with your skills and strength. But we cannot let you go. And for that, we are ready to fill the spot you left. We are ready to doubled and even tripled our efforts to fill that hole."  
  
"Guys, I respect your decision, I really do. But I have to go no matter what. This- this is my fight." He released a deep breath, closing his eyes back in the process.  
  
"Goddamnit, Ryosuke, can't you just listen to us ?!" Keito shouted as he hit the brake and pulled away so suddenly, surprising the other three occupants of the car for both his sudden outburst and the sudden stop of the car.  
  
"Keito ?" Ryosuke called out hesitantly after a while.  
  
"This is my father we are against with, and I more than know what he is capable of ! I don't want to have to choose between the two of you in the end, so I'd rather having you stay away from this altogether ! I know you are desperate, but please understand that I am too ! I'll do whatever it takes to save them, so please, just trust me on this !" He curled his hands in a fist and hit the steer in frustation. "Please..."  
  
Widening his eyes in surprise, Ryosuke gulped before asking, "What do you mean by your father ?"  
  
Keito looked up, and smiled bitterly. "The one who hired him was somebody else, but it was my father who lead the team of our enemy now. And don't worry. I have no hesitation in fighting him as an enemy. It was long since I decided where I put my loyalty in. But that's why, I wanted you to stay back in this."  
  
"Keito... You do know what I'm capable of, right ? Surely-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm aware of what can you do. But you cannot fight objectively in this kind of situation. Not to mention that you are not in your best condition. That's why, I hope you could understand me and grant my wish. Please, Ryosuke." Keito looked at him in the eyes, a begging look all over his place.  
  
"I-" Ryosuke hesitated. "Let's just see, okay ?" He sighed in the end, knowing that he can't win the arguement here.  
  
"Thank you." Keito smile. "And you too, twins. Thank you for your concern."  
  
"It was our pleasure." The older twin bowed, followed with his younger brother.  
  
As if being hit in the face, Ryosuke gasped in a realization that both he and Keito had unconsciously calling each other with their real names, and the fact that there are other people with them there. But as he saw a look of concern the twins shared, he figured out that they knew already.  
  
Oh, well. So much for being secretive.  
  
***  
  
A man looked up as yet another figure coming in a rush through the doorless frame and nodded his head to greet the newcomer.  
  
"Snake." The newcomer spoke her acknowledgement before she walked past him and into his left side where her subordinates already on standby.  
  
"How many ?" Snake walked behind her and waited as she put down her things and tied his hair in a tight bum.  
  
"Fifty. No more no less. Both me and Hamlet tried to call for more, but for a reason, we cannot." The woman answered in a strict tone before gesturing the figure who is seating in front of a computer on her right to move away. "How about you ?"  
  
"Forty-eight. More could have just come, but apparently, most of them still had a trauma over the past incident and I couldn't force them on this." He said with a tired sigh.  
  
"I see." The woman nodded her head as her hands danced on top of the panel keyboard, typing the code only she knew.  
  
Only a few seconds later, they could hear another footsteps coming their way. Soon they saw a tense-looking King, followed with an unknown smiling man who has a huge scar on half of his face, and another three people they recognized as the members of the Southern gate, walking in.  
  
"How many ?" Snake repeated the question he just asked the woman behind her toward the newcomer, half-startling the Captain of the Southern Gate.  
  
"Sixty-four." Surprisingly, it was the man with the scar who answered his question. "We managed to convinced more to come. And I believe, even more will come. Aside from the people of the Eastern Gate, of course." He smiled before leading the troop to the far side of the room, setting their base as soon as they got there.  
  
"Who is that guy ?" Snake asked in wonder.  
  
"Apparently, the new Vice of the Southern Gate. From the look of it, he seemed, familiar with his job even before he was being introduced into it." Faith answered his question, eyes not moving away from the screen even for a second.  
  
"I see." Snake nodded his head. "But for a reason, I just had this gut that I've met him before."  
  
"I know." Faith agreed. "Me too."  
  
Not too long after, they could see another figure coming in. Clad in black overcoat and a matching fedora hat above his head, the new figure walked confidently to the center of the room. He looked around before focusing his eyes on his left. The opposite side where Snake stood.  
  
"Hasn't Zero arrived yet ?" He questioned in a deep yet curious tone.  
  
"Here." A second later, a new voice came in from behind him as the man in question came in, followed by his Vice and both his third-seaters.  
  
"How many ?" Snake repeated himself from across the room as he walked back toward his previous spot where his subordinates are.  
  
"Forty-two." Ryosuke answered curtly, not even bothering to look at the older man.  
  
"Alright. Now that everyone had assembled, I shall start feeding you with the plan." The man who wore the fedora hat spoke with a small smile as he took off his coat. "But before that, I believe this would be the very first time I showed up in front of most of you. You may call me Valentine. I'm the leader of this Black Saint organization. Nice meeting you all."


	27. Chapitre 26 - Considerations

Yuya could only stared in concern as the younger boy across him coughing painfully, before stopping a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm sorry." The smaller boy smiled apologetically, followed with a small cough. "My throat feels dry, that's why."  
  
"Please don't forced yourself to speak, Chinen-san." Yuya shook his head. "Let's try asking for a water when someone coming, okay ?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea." Chinen frowned, his voice sounded too raspy to his liking.  
  
"Let's just, try." Yuya sighed and ended their little conversation.  
  
It'd been hours since they first woke up, and no one came over to look for them. Which is a little weird. Usually, a kidnapper would constantly watching over their victims to make sure that they're not trying anything to get away. Or at least, he thought so. But anyway, it's not that they could run in their condition or something. In fact, they could barely move at all and Yuya started to feel his hands and feet numb from the strain of the ropes.  
  
"It's frightening. Being left here without knowing what is happening outside." Yuya spoke again, voice straining as he felt his emotions raising. "And for a reason, I miss my brother."  
  
Just as he said that, they could hear the door being opened and a man came in. And before they could say a thing, their world blackened.  
  
***  
  
Yuuki smiled as he watched the people around him start moving in actions. He roamed his eyes around the room before it fell on the figure at the right side of the room, who is currently being enganged in a conversation with their so-called leader. Enhancing his hearing, he tried to catch their talk from his position.  
  
"I have to agree with your Vice. I'm so sorry, but I cannot risk anything here." The older man shook his head.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Zero." The man cut him off as he looked around to make sure that no one is listening before continuing in a hushed voice. "I had promised your mother that I will protect you and your brother. I had failed her once when they took your brother. I cannot fail her again."  
  
"This has nothing to do with my mother !" The younger boy hissed. "I have to be there, Val. And you know that !"  
  
"I will be there and save your brother. You just stay here with Faith and wait, okay ?" The older man tried to convince the younger. "No. This is an order, Zero. I don't want to see you out of this territory even for just one step. Do you read me ?"  
  
Yuuki could see from the corner of his eyes how the younger boy's face hardened before he turned away and walked -or rather stomped- off without a word. He could also see how the older man sighed soon after from where he was left off.  
  
Silently approaching the man, Yuuki gave him a tap in the shoulder, startling him in the process. Unable to stifle a laugh, he chuckled lightly at the reaction.  
  
"Joker-kun." Valentine called out. "What's the matter ?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Yuuki gave the man a look.  
  
"I'll watch over him. No need to be that worried. You just focus on what you should be doing." Yuuki told him in a quiet voice as he casted his eyes to the direction where the younger boy went to. "And anyway, I think I'm not the only one who will watch over him."  
  
And as Valentine turned his face to see what Yuuki is seeing, a smile formed on his lips as he saw the members of the Eastern Gate fussed over their Captain.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You better get going. I think it's about time for the other leaders to be arriving at the noted place." Yuuki glanced onto his watch, seeing that it's almost midnight already.  
  
"I believe so. Thank you, Joker-kun." The man nodded his head before walking toward Snake's direction.  
  
"Anytime." Yuuki gave a smile to the retreating back before he returned to his post and smiled in sympathy at the nervous figure of his own Captain. "Poor boy. Suddenly being shoved into a position he never wished to. That Rai boy could surely created troubles."  
  
***  
  
Yamada Karin walked as fast as her manner allowed into the awaiting car on the side of the road. After telling the driver to drive as fast as she could, he sat restlessly on her seat, gripping a phone in her hands tight.  
  
As soon as the car pulled to a stop, she stormed out even before the driver opened the door for her and rushed into the house. She found her ever loyal servant Trianna waiting by the door, soon guiding her to the living room where another two person already seated by the long coach of the room.  
  
"Father. Mother." She called out before half-running into her mother's embrace, letting the tears she had been suppresing fell to her white-percelain skin, wetting the silk stole around her mother's neck.  
  
"Oh, dear." She could feel a hand rubbing her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.  
  
A few minutes later, she pulled back. Taking the handkerchief his father offered, the lady mouthed a small thank you before wiping the tears on her face.  
  
"We have heard the story." Her father spoke firmly.  
  
"Karin, my girl." Her mother placed a hand on her left cheek, caressing it softly. "Have you consider your decision ?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded softly. "I cannot allow him to take my sons for granted anymore."  
  
"Think about it again, Karin." Her father told him. And as she looked up, she caught him staring at her with his sharp eyes. "And I'm not talking about the fortune here. But if you were to divorce your husband like this, huge chance that Haruhiko-kun will receive the custody of both Yuya and Ryosuke. Well, Yuya is adult enough to have his own way, but Ryosuke is still classified as underage. Do you really want to leave him under your husband's custody only ?"  
  
Karin felt dread washed over her system as her father's words hit her. He was right.  
  
"What am I supposed to do then ? I had enough of his selfishness." Karin cried as she felt fresh tears forming on her eyes.  
  
"Remain in the family. And fight for what you and your sons deserved." Her father told him loud and clear. "That's all you can ever do. We raised you better than to just let people taking control over you this easily. Our daughter is strong, and she can fight for her rights."  
  
Looking up, she saw that rare smile her father gave, a look of dignity plastered all over his face. She then turned her gaze to face her mother, who gave her that ever so gentle look that always managed to gave her strength.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
"So, how are they ?"  
  
The short-haired man stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Unconscious." He answered shortly.  
  
"Ueda-kun, can you at least give them water ? They could've died before our contractor get what he wanted like this." The first man tried.  
  
"And you think I care ?" The man called Ueda raised an eyebrow. "Just, get lost, Kise. You're not needed here." He then walked ahead, leaving the man behind.  
  
"But they need me." Kise whispered as he straightened his hold on the bag he's holding. Looking around to make sure that no one else is around, he slipped quietly into the room Ueda just left and approached the two unconscious boys in the middle of the room. Wincing at the wound on the two boys' head, he hold his urge to fix it right then and there and pulled out two bottles of mineral water from inside his bag and several other things. Placing an eye-cover around the two boys eyes each, he then put a masker around his own face. Gently shaking the two boys awake, he sighed in relief when slight movements came from the two boys.  
  
He helped the two confused boys to sat up before placing a straw over the younger boy's mouth first.  
  
"Worry not. It's just a water." He spoke through the masker and cringed at the alienated voice coming from it, but smiled as the boy nodded and sucked on the straw. Soon after the boy stopped drinking, he pick another bottle and place the straw over the other boy's mouth.  
  
"I know this isn't much, but at least this will keep you hydrated. I'll try sneaking in some foods later, okay ?"  
  
Two small nods coming from the two boys as an answer.  
  
"Good. Now I want you two to pretend that this has never happened." He spoke in a rush as he helps the two boys back in their previous positions, all the while trying to erase anything that might gave away his acts. "Pretend to be asleep. Don't open your eyes even for a blink. You'll know when I'm coming back." Pulling the hat lower to cover his face, Kise then pulled the eye-cover off after he put back all the things inside his bag. And then without another word, he sneaked back out of the room.  
  
"Yuri, please be strong. We'll save you soon."


	28. Chapitre 27 - Connections

"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Valentine raised an eyebrow as he glanced toward the white-haired man sitting across the room, catching as the younger man who stood by his side sighed.  
  
"I believe we have discussed this matter quite sometimes ago, Kaichou."  
  
The elderly waved his hand lazily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He leaned back on his chair. "It's just, weird. To have my enemies standing before me. As a companion."  
  
"Indeed." This time, the man with a fierce face who stood on Valentine's right who spoke up. "Especially when only a few days ago that I was refusing an offer from the enemy. 'Our' enemy."  
  
"Father." The young woman on his right spoke up. "I thought we are not to speak about it ever again ? We have refused, haven't we ? And accepted this offer."  
  
"It is best for us to speak about the main problem now, don't you agree ?"  
  
Valentine then turned his face toward the smiling man in the middle, his face hardened at the expression the seemingly older man is making.  
  
"I concur." He agreed nonetheless, before finding the people around him do the same.  
  
"I have my people ready at the moment. When should we fight ?" The man who seemed to be in his late thirties spoke up from his corner.  
  
"By tonight. Right when the clock strike twelve."  
  
All eyes immediately turned at Valentine. Some in shock, and some in awe. But all in all, he was glad that the other leaders finally said 'Yes'.  
  
***  
  
"We should be moving soon." Yuuki spoke to his communicator secretly.  
  
"I have received the order too. Guess we all will be going at the same time." Another person spoke on the line.  
  
For a moment, Yuuki could hear shuffling sounds coming from his communicator, but then smiled when another man spoke.  
  
"The meeting has just ended. As Kitayama just said, we'll be going at once."  
  
"Glad to hear from you Uchiyama-kun. I believe Kiriko-san is feeling the same." Yuuki grinned when a groan and a muffled cough are heard.  
  
"I am most certainly not, Yuuki-kun." A feminine voice coming through from the line.  
  
"That's not the point now, isn't that ?" A strict deep voice spoke with a warning tone in his words. "Though it was quite an interesting fact anyway." He added with a teasing voice, causing Kiriko to cough again.  
  
"Alright. Stop right there, Fujigaya." Another new voice of a woman coming up from the line. "Anyway, has anyone heard from Inoo ? I didn't see his org in the meeting."  
  
"That would be because his organization was not included in the rescue team, dearest Angela." A playful voice suddenly spoke.  
  
"Eh ? What do you mean ?" But it was Kitayama who respond first.  
  
"Simple." The new voice said lightly. "It means his organization is a part of the enemy team."  
  
"Eh ?!" A collective surprised voices could be heard roaring through the communicator.  
  
"Relax." The new man sighed. "Kei-kun is still on our side. Let's just say that he works as 'the spy'."  
  
Almost as quickly as how to they first responded to the news, they muttered words of understanding to each other.  
  
"Well, it's about time I think ?" Uchiyama said, and answered by agreement from the rest of the team. But before they are dismissed completely, Yuuki voiced out his question which immediately resulted in an awkward silence in which his question was left unanswered.  
  
"What will happen to Kei-chan once the mission is over ? I mean, as soon as we make our moves, it would be clear for them that Kei-chan is a traitor, right ?"  
  
***  
  
"Stop pacing around before I made you."  
  
Ryosuke rolled his eyes but stopped his pacing nonetheless as he plopped down on the nearest chair.  
  
"Have you heard anything ?"  
  
He caught the woman glanced at him apathetically, before shrugging and went on with whatever she was doing with her laptop.  
  
"They just left for less than half an hour ago Zero-kun. I believe they barely reached the meeting point yet." Came a voice from his back and he just sighed, knowing that it was right.  
  
"Why are you here anyway ? Shouldn't you be coming with the rest of the gank ?"  
  
Ryosuke caught the figure shrugging before he sat himself down on the seat beside him.  
  
"I'm literally a newbie. Maybe the big Boss wanted me to learn from the baseline from my, well, apparently first mission." The man grinned, stretching the imperfect skin of his face.  
  
The youngest of all three just rolled his eyes before focusing his eyes back into the screen above them.  
  
"I need some fresh air." He mumbled incoherently before raising from his seat and trudged his way to the doorway, leaving the other two occupants by themselves.  
  
"I knew he's going to say that." The only woman said with a sigh. "Go and watch over him, Joker. Who knows what stupid act he might be pulling."  
  
"Will you be fine on your own Faith-san ?" Joker asked the woman, all the while already marching toward the exit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Beside, Thorn, my third-seater will be coming in a few. I'll be fine." She answered nonchalantly, watching as the younger man quickly rushed out of the room as soon as she said that.  
  
"He really reminded me of someone. I wonder who..." She muttered under her breath, fingers never stop moving on top of the keyboard panel.  
  
***  
  
"What a troublesome fellow you have there, Rai-kun." Yuuki sighed as he walked faster to catch up the younger boy a few metres ahead of him. And just one second later, he found himself walking side-by-side with the younger boy.  
  
"What do you thing you are doing ?" Ryosuke glanced at him while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Accompanying you." Yuuki answered lightly. "I might be able to learn something new by doing so."  
  
Yet another sigh came from the younger and shorter boy as he halted on his steps.  
  
"Tell me, Joker." He started. "You stayed not because of your so-called inexperienced-self, am I wrong ?"  
  
"What are you saying ?" Yuuki raised his eyebrows, mind contemplating of what the boy might be thinking.  
  
"It was all too clear that you might be more experienced in this business than some of us. I think it was pretty safe to say that you're even more experienced than me myself." Ryosuke turned at him, his face hard. "You're here because of valentine, right ? He told you to stay and watch over me while the mission is being done."  
  
"What made you think so ?" Yuuki tilted his head to the side, a curious expression on his face.  
  
Ryosuke shrugged. "For what I observed, you seemed to be closer with Valentine than what you showed. And you're just, how should I say it, too clingy, to me for a first-timer."  
  
Yuuki chuckled as he walked closer toward the younger boy. "Almost right, Zero-kun."  
  
"Ha ?"  
  
"It was not Valentine who told me to watch over you. I told him I will." He said with a shrug as he put an arm around the boy's shoulders. An act which seemed to irritate him.  
  
"And that was because- ?"  
  
"Because someone else asked me to." He grinned.  
  
"Who ?" Ryosuke asked skeptically, but then a second later, he looked alarmed as his face hardened. "Don't tell me that you're my parents' men or something."  
  
Another chuckle erupted from Yuuki's lips as he ruffled the boy's head. "Naive, aren't you ?" He then pulled away and walked a little farther. "I don't even know who your parents are. Well, yeah, of course I knew that they're some world-class businessmen, but no more than that."  
  
Ryosuke squinted his eyes, as if trying to scan the older boy carefully, and at the same time, sending him an unsaid question.  
  
Yuuki laughed at the face Ryosuke was making. "It was pretty obvious, you see." He began, all the while trying to stop his laughters. "While you tried to keep your identity from the people of the underworlds, you can't stop those people of the media to show your face almost everywhere."  
  
"Media ?" Ryosuke frowned.  
  
"Yeah. Media." Yuuki nodded. "Well, despite your family's powers to keep your privacy to yorself, there will always be some people who will pay a lot just to get a glimpse of your face. Let's just call them, paparazzi."  
  
"I'm no celebrity." Ryosuke dead-panned.  
  
"You're still one famous guy nevertheless." The older boy commented with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, we're getting out of the topic here." Ryosuke shook his head as he sighed. "The point is, who told you to watch over me ?"  
  
"Oh, there's someone." Yuuki smiled widely, stretching his imperfect skin more in the process.  
  
"I know. What I don't know is who this someone is."  
  
The older boy just shrugged. "Let's just call this someone Rai. I know nothing beyond that." He grinned as he walked forward. "Happy ?"  
  
"Do you really asking me ?" He raised his eyebrows, just in time when the phone in his pocket start vibrating.  
  
Frowning, he picked the small device from inside his pocket only to frown more at seeing the unknown caller ID flashed on the display.  
  
"Who's calling ? Your Vice ?" Yuuki asked as he approached the smaller boy.  
  
"No. It's my personal phone. No one from the underworlds would be calling here." Ryosuke spoke quietly, still contemplating of whether he should pick up the phone or not.  
  
"Perhaps, your parents then ?"  
  
Ryosuke shook his head. "They will call to my private line, and most certainly not hiding their numbers like this."  
  
"Just how many phones do you have actually ?" Yuuki stared at him blankly.  
  
"Why should I remember ?" Ryosuke shrugged. "Beside, it's not the point here." He sighed before pushing the green button and placed the device on his ear.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
"Ryosuke !"  
  
At the familiar voice coming through, Ryosuke widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Yuya ?"


	29. Chapitre 28 - Fellowship

Yuya could only stared blankly as the expressionless figure shoved the phone in front of his face.  
  
"Speak." The man said simply.  
  
"Wha- ?" Yuya shook his head in confusion but was stopped with a hard strike on his face. Wincing in pain, he tried to keep his anger in tact as the man reappeared on his face.  
  
"Speak." He repeat himself.  
  
Biting his lower lip, Yuya lowered his head in respond. And was surprised a second later when an all too familiar voice resounding inside the quiet room.  
  
"Hello ?"  
  
"Ryosuke !" Yuya shouted in reflex.  
  
"Yuya ?" Came his brother's voice again. "Yuya, are you alright ? Did they hurt you ?"  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Yuya caught a glimpse of a warning look the man sent to him and he couldn't helped but to feel fear.  
  
"N-no. I'm- I'm alright." He gulped down the nervousness back down his throat.  
  
Yuya could hear his brother hissing from the other line as he spoke, "You wait there. I'm going there soon."  
  
"No, don't !" At the thought of his younger brother running into danger, Yuya felt himself trembling in bigger fear than his fear toward the man before him. "Don't you dare, Ryosuke !" He warned his brother.  
  
Ryosuke seemed to be taken aback with his words that he said nothing for sometimes.  
  
"Just, just don't."  
  
"I decide what I wanted to do." Ryosuke answered. For an unknown reason, his voice sounded serene. "You can't stop me."  
  
"But Ryosuke- !"  
  
But it was too late. Ryosuke had cut the line before he could give him a piece of hi mind. Staring helplessly as the man pulled the mobile device away, he shuddered at the evil smile dancing on the man's lips.  
  
"Finally." The man began, and Yuya felt the temperature of the room decreasing in every word he said. "It was such a hassle, really. Those stupid people were too afraid to lose their little prince. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have to use you like this just to bring him to come here."  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about ?" Yuya braved himself to ask.  
  
A shrilling laughter erupted from the man's lips as he spun on his heels.  
  
"You'll see soon, young man." And with another laugh, he left.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Suddenly, Chinen who was quiet through the whole ordeal spoke, fear evident in his trembling voice. "A very bad feeling."  
  
"Chinen-san ? Do you know something about this ?" Yuya asked the younger boy.  
  
But the boy just shook his head repeatedly and refused to say anything anymore.  
  
***  
  
"No, you can't !" Yuuki hissed as he grabbed the younger boy's hand in his.  
  
"Yes, I can !" Ryosuke hissed back. "He's my brother and I have to go and save him !"  
  
"The troop had went to do just that." Yuuki reasoned out.  
  
"And what if they decided to do nothing about it ?" Ryosuke stared at him, looking furious. "For all I knew, they could've just destroyed the whole place with my brother still inside !"  
  
"Don't you have faith in your companions ?" Yuuki tried.  
  
Ryosuke bit his lower lip for a moment, before staring back at the older boy's eyes intensely. "No."  
  
"Then I have no other choice." Yuuki sighed as he let go of Ryosuke's hand.  
  
A look of relief was on Ryosuke's face, before it was changed to full alarm a second later. With a swift movement, he jumped backwards, just in time before Yuuki's fist hit him.  
  
"You !"  
  
"I can't have you leave this place. Even if I have to use force to do so." Yuuki whispered quietly from where he stood, just as he stormed forward and attack Ryosuke.  
  
Squatting down to avoid another fist, Ryosuke then turned around and swiped his right foot to immobilize the older guy. But it was proven to be a failure as Yuuki jumped to Ryosuke's back, ready to hit his nerve on the back of his neck. But with his quick reflex, he got himself out of the way and grab Yuuki's moving hand instead. Staring at the surprised boy for a second, Ryosuke got down and pointed his fist to the latter's stomach, sending him flying a few metres away.  
  
"As expected from the ace." Yuuki mumbled as he got back to his feet, ready to charge another attack.  
  
But so is Ryosuke as he plunged forward, giving the older boy no chance to regain his composure as he start his counter-attack. Yuuki though, who was seemingly known his fighting pattern, had managed to dodge his attack and gave him a kick he barely avoid. Cursing under his breath, Ryosuke was quick to run back and launch another kick and punch to his opponent. Blocking the fist directed his way with his palm, Ryosuke pulled the hand down and jumped before he rolled down the taller boy's back. Putting force on his other hand, Ryosuke hit the boy on the back of his neck, a move Yuuki failed to do before, and immediately knocked the other boy out.  
  
Sucking a deep breath, Ryosuke stared at the unconscious figure for a while before he turned his back and walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joker, but I have to do this."  
  
***  
  
"We've been waiting, Valentine."  
  
Keito squinted his eyes at the figure standing before the leader of his troop. He then turned to look at his right and left, where the rest of the gank shared the same look of confuse.  
  
"Godfather organization ? What is happening ?" Snake whispered under his breath, mouthing a question which is on everyone's minds.  
  
"They're not the only one." Hamlet, the Western Gatekeeper's Vice, also the one in charge of the Western Gate in the battle, spoke up. "There are also people from White Tune, G-Storm, and Blue Forest." He narrated calmly, scanning his eyes to the surrounding in the process. "Ah, there's the Shade organization as well coming around." He added a second later, finger pointing to a certain direction on his left.  
  
Both Keito and Snake turned their heads to where Hamlet was pointing and indeed, another troop is coming their way.  
  
"What is this all about ?" King asked from the corner, his voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Worry not, King-kun. In this case, we are all comrades." Valentine finally said.  
  
"Comrades ?" A frowned is showing on King's forehead.  
  
"We are about to catch a huge prey. A very huge one. And none of us could catch it alone. That's why we're combining forces." The man who stood at the very front of the G-storm guys spoke. "I thought your leader told you."  
  
"There was no time." Valentine reasoned. "There was a little accident back at our headquarter.  
  
"Must be from your little troublemaker." This time the woman from the White Tune who spoke. "He's nowhere in sight."  
  
Keito catch Valentine's face hardened, but the man said nothing at the statement.  
  
"Let's send one group in first." The man from the Godfather announced. "Get one of your best agents inside to check the situation, and then the rest of us will go after receiving an 'OK' signal from the inside."  
  
"Of course." Valentine nodded as he gave instructions to his people. He was about to send Snake away, but his eyes met Keito's, and the boy used it to send a signal to his leader. Seemingly catching his message, Valentine's face hardened for a second before he signaled him to do the task instead. Bending his body to show his gratitude, he was quick to join the rest of the invaders to hear the slight briefing before the took off.  
  
He scanned the people around him, and found the group a little, strange. From his left he could see a man who spoke from G-Storm before, and next to that man was the woman in her late thirties from White Tune, who also spoke on behalf of her organization when they first met. Next to her, was a woman from the Godfather organization whom he recognize as the girl who stood quietly beside the leader of the said organization all the time. And then two young men from both Blue Forest and Shade organization, who stood on his right.  
  
At the signal given to them, the six agents fled to their final destination.  
  
"I knew you." The G-Storm guy suddenly spoke as he stared at him with a frown.  
  
Staring at the the man in utter confuse, Keito failed to see a smirk forming on the man from Blue Forest.  
  
"He was the man from the previous day, right ? The one Rai mentioned." He spoke in a light manner. "It's Lion anyway, my codename. Just so we wouldn't confuse each other by calling anyone 'you'."  
  
The G-Storm man grinned before bowing his body down. "I'm called Twister of the G-Storm, the one who is said to be the best candidate as our organization's leader."  
  
"That's a maybe. Don't make it as if you 'will' be the successor." The woman from the White Tune rolled her eyes. "I'm Harp anyway. Vice-president of the White Tune organization."  
  
"Aww~ How cold~" The man who called himself Twister clasped his hands together in fake fear.  
  
"Stop it, you two." The quiet woman from the Godfather spoke at last as she casted her eyes to the rest of the gank. "My name is Angela. The successor of the Godfather organization."  
  
"Red's here." The young man with brownish hair spoke. "First district's Captain of the Shade org."  
  
"I am Phantom, the Vice of the Eastern Gate from the Black Saint." Said Keito with a small smile.  
  
"Strange name." The woman called Angela commented. "It reminds me of something."  
  
"Is that so." Keito inquired calmly. "Anyway, you five there seemed to know each other."  
  
He smiled as the five said people quickly turned their gaze at him.  
  
"And quite close too if I may add."  
  
"Let's just keep this conversation for later, shall we ?" Harp commented at last. "We've got mission to do."  
  
"Sharp." He caught Red muttering under his breath.  
  
Smiling wider, Keito just nodded his head as he followed the other five ahead.  
  
"Such interesting fellows."


	30. Chapitre 29 - Troublemaker

Yuuki groaned as he slowly raised from his position. Rubbing his sore neck, he quietly cursed as he realized of what had just going on. Pulling a small device from his chest pocket, he placed the communicator on his ear before pushing a button.  
  
"Bad news. The boy just got away." He said quietly to the communicator as he start running. "Such a troublesome, really."  
  
***  
  
"Little troublemaker, isn't he ?"  
  
Keito stared weirdly at the Blue Forest guy who called himself Lion. Looking around him, the rest of the guys have this similar facial feature.  
  
"Is something the matter ?"  
  
"Just ignore him guys. Maybe he just has this sudden weird idea inside his mind." Red commented calmly as he carefully lead the troop into another hallway. "What's more important is, don't you think it's a little weird here ?"  
  
"Indeed." Keito nodded his head.  
  
"I expected this place to be filled with guards and security cameras." Twister shrugged as he kept on walking.  
  
"I agree about the guards, but there are cameras around, you know." Angela told them as he walked to one corner and pointed her finger at something on the wall.  
  
"I don't see anything." Twister commented with a weird look.  
  
"World's smallest security camera. They're perfectly hidden from the eyes, but they're there." The woman explained. "But they should've been useless. Last time I checked, someone had broke into the firewall's system and hacked the program, so that we are able to move around undetected." She added as she send a look to Keito.  
  
"As expected from our computer expert." Keito smiled knowingly.  
  
"But we should still be careful. They might have something in their sleeves to leave the building completely unguarded like this." Angela turned back to the direction they were heading. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"So, you're going too, I suppose ?"  
  
Rai looked back from his shoulder, and gave the other boy a nod.  
  
"Of course. With that troublemaker love-of-a-life, you can't choose otherwise." A playful grin is on Yuu's lips as he approached the younger boy.  
  
The taller of the two just groaned. "He's not my 'love-of-the-life', okay ?"  
  
"Anything you say, my friend." Yuu grinned wider while giving the boy a pat in the back. "Anything you say."  
  
Just as Rai is about to retort back, the door of the room is being opened, and Junichi's figure popping from the gap.  
  
"It's time guys."  
  
***  
  
Panting to catch his breath, Ryosuke carefully looked from afar the huge group of people gathering outside an empty building. He could see familiar faces out of them, but frown at other familiar faces from different organizations. He squinted his eyes and scanned the area further, and saw Valentine in the middle of the group, talking to several other people.  
  
"A merger ? Is this case that big ?" He muttered to himself before looking at the different direction. "Well, anyway, I gotta find another entrance." Glancing around him one last time, he start running once again, taking a different route to get into his destination.  
  
A little over half an hour later, he found himself sneaking into one building in which he believed his brother and Chinen are in, if the sign from the GPS was any clue. Hiding in one corner, he made sure that he got everything he might need ready before rushing back to the battlefield.  
  
Though not even halfway to the final point he's trying to reach, he has to hide as he catch a sight of several people moving as sneaky as he was, to the opposite direction. Holding his breath, he tried his best to keep hidden from the marching group, watching them walking away.  
  
Releasing a shuddering breath, Ryosuke stayed where he stood for a good minute, just in case there might be some lingering people behind. After making sure that there's no one else left, he continue his journey to the farthest room on the southern wing of the building.  
  
"If Keito's here, means they've made their move already. Gotta be quick."  
  
***  
  
"We've got intruders."  
  
Okamoto senior smiled as he inhaled the pipe on his hand.  
  
"About time !" He yells almost happily. "How many ?"  
  
"Six people to be exact."  
  
"Well done." The man smiled, back leaning on the couch he's sitting on. "Give me the details."  
  
"Certainly." His subordinate then walked closer his way and showed him the PC tablet he was holding. "Ah, another one is coming around." He then pointed out a black spot which just appeared on the screen.  
  
"Give me faces."  
  
"Very well, Sir." The man nodded his head as he click some buttons and the screen, and in a flash, the image on the screen splitted into several windows and now shown the pictures from the security camera.  
  
Okamoto Kenichi blew a smoke from his pipe as his smile grew wider. "Such magnificent works. You were a genius to use this new technology to apply on the building."  
  
"Of course, Sir." The man smiled proudly. "Since our enemies would be the people from the other organizations, I thought that usual security system would be a piece of cake for them to break. That's why I planted two different security systems on the building. One is what would normally used. A bait for them. And the other one, is my very own creation. A brand new security system that will go undetected even to their best hacker. And when they thought they had fool us by hacking into our system so they could move around freely here, in fact, they are the one being fooled themselves."  
  
"Brilliant. I knew I was right when I picked you out, Kamenashi-kun."  
  
"My pleasure, Sir." The man called Kamenashi bowed his head down in respect.  
  
"Oh, see ! It's my son !" The older man suddenly exclaimed while pointing at one window on the screen. "Look at him. All grown-up already. It seemed just yesterday I had him around me. Now he's this big already. Such a fine man he is. Just like his father."  
  
Kamenashi just smiled awkwardly without saying a word. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Tanaka shrugging, sending him a sign to let the Boss do as he wished.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong, Chinen-san ?"  
  
The called boy looked up and shook his head with a weak smile.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"It's most certainly not nothing." Yuya gave him a firm look. "Tell me."  
  
"I- I don't know." Chinen sighed. "It's just that I'm feeling somewhat uneasy about this whole thing."  
  
The older boy gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."  
  
Chinen just nodded his head, heart still unconvinced by Yuya's words.  
  
"I hope so."


	31. Chapitre 30 - The Game We're Playing

Watching from his hiding place with disinterested look, the young man saw how the figure on the hallway move expertly from one side of the room to another in a flash. The figure look around him before picking something from inside his pocket and do something he couldn't see to the door in front of the said figure. A moment later, he could hear a faint click resounding in the quiet hallway, before the door being pushed open. He watched how the figure look around him once more, before walking inside the room and close the door behind him.  
  
"Target is locked. Waiting for further order." His smirk grew at the response he's receiving. "Understood."  
  
Going out from his hideout, he just had to wait for a couple of minutes before some other guy start showing up.  
  
"It's showtime, guys." He scoffed as he walked toward the unlocked door. Reaching for the doorknob, he slowly turn it before pushing the door open.  
  
"Well, well, well. Good afternoon, everyone. Such a nice day today, don't you agree ?"  
  
***  
  
Feeling a sharp tug in his chest, Keito suddenly stopped his steps, earning him confused looks from the rest of the gank.  
  
"Phantom, what's wrong ?" Twister asked him, a frown framing his face.  
  
"Guys, you go first. I've got something to do." He spoke hastily as he turned around, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.  
  
"What do you think you are doing ?" Lion stared at him firmly.  
  
"I've got something to do." Keito stared back at him just as firm.  
  
"Is this something has something to do with a certain Gatekeeper ?" This time, it was Twister who spoke from behind Lion.  
  
Widening his eyes in surprise, Keito found himself at lost. "Wha-"  
  
A deep sigh coming from Harp's lips as she leaned back on the wall.  
  
"Now that we've gotten like this, I guess we just have to tell you. Just as you had said before, the five of us knew each other. And trust me boy, we have the same mission as you are. And that was not to take down the enemy's boss or something. It's a job meant for someone else."  
  
"Though if you asked who the enemy's boss is, it would be quite a challenge to explain." Added Red as he looked up to nothing in particular. "Cuz if we see it from the different point of view, the enemy is our ally, and our ally is enemy. Confusing."  
  
"What are you guys ?" Keito half-shouted in his impatience.  
  
"We are the elite troop of the King of the Underworld." Angela answered him calmly. "And we were asssigned to save the the two worlds from colliding with each other. By retrieving what was taken to be the sacrifice back safely to where they belong. Nothing less, nothing more."  
  
"I don't understand-" Keito shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to." Angela raised his face as she looked at him. "No one asked you to."  
  
"Just for your information boy," Lion started. "We've received news that your boy had escape, and most probably in his way here if not here already. That's why, running back to where you came from is just a waste of time. Let's just sweep this place and search for all of them."  
  
Keito's face hardened at the statement, but after contemplating the possibilities, he knew that this man was right. Pulling his hand away from the man's grasp, Keito nodded his head, a sign that he agreed to follow their lead.  
  
"Speaking of that, I was just informed that aside from Yuuki, Rai is currently on his way here as well." Angela said as she kept back the small device she was holding as they spoke.  
  
"And Yuu ?" Twister turned at her with unreadable eyes.  
  
"He's sticking to the plan. Though I can't say of what he will do in the end." The woman avert his eyes.  
  
"Let's just, do what we ought to do for now." Harp pat the other woman's shoulder as she turned to face the others. "Let's go."  
  
And Keito has no other choice but to follow them out.  
  
***  
  
"Ryosuke !"  
  
Raising a finger to make a shushing signal, Ryosuke proceeded to the two boys lying on the ground floor. Pulling a small knife from his side pocket, Ryosuke skillfully cut the ropes tying both Yuya and Chinen's hands and feet, freeing them.  
  
"Yamada-kun, you shouldn't come here ! It's a trap !" As soon as his hands were freed, Chinen shook the younger Yamada's shoulders.  
  
"I know." Ryosuke answered shortly as he released himself from Chinen's hands around him. "Let's just, get you two out of here."  
  
"Wait, Ryosuke !" Yuya called out. "How did you know that we're here ? And, how did you get here anyway ?"  
  
"Doesn't matter." Ryosuke shook his head, his patience growing still. "Just stop talking and get out of here !"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." A sudden voice coming from behind him immediately had the young man to turned around and set his position.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want ?" He asked icily.  
  
"Who am I or what I want are not important." The man said cheekily, "But what my Boss wants is. And he wants you dead."  
  
Ryosuke sucked a breath as he pierced his eyes to this newcomer and his men.  
  
"Then unfortunately, I do not wish to die." He lifted his chin up. "So I guess I have to finish you all off."  
  
"Not so soon, boy." The man smirked. "Guys."  
  
And not a second later, all of them start to attack him fiercely. Ryosuke could hear Yuya shrieked his name as he was being ganged up by those guys. But he paid no heed to it as he tried to focused himself in the fight he's having. Fighting several people at one was never a problem to him, no matter how strong his opponents were. But fighting several people at once while keeping an eye to two other people, is quite a challenge, even to him.  
  
Ryosuke dodged the punch directed his way as he squatted down and swiped on the ground to the other side while knocking the man out with his very own hands in the process. Marching forward, he pulled one of the man's collar from the back as he was about to harm Yuya.  
  
"Your opponent is me." He spoke angrily as he struck the man's face with the back of his hand, sending the man unconscious. But when he was too busy with the now unconscious man, he failed to see another man coming from his back in time to avoid the attack. But what a surprise when that attack never came. Widening his eyes, he looked as the said man fell to the ground, and see one Chinen Yuri stood behind the fallen man, with both palms straightened up.  
  
"Chinen ?!"  
  
"Don't underestimate the power of Shizuoka's best karate dojo's successor, Yamada-kun." The squirrel send him a playful smile before he strike another man on his side.  
  
"I never knew." Ryosuke commented to himself before he return to the battlefight. Seeing how one man pulled something from inside his pocket, Ryosuke quickly kicked the hands of the man before turning around to place another kick which sent the man flying.  
  
Looking back in surprise, Chinen stared at Ryosuke's figure for a second before thanking him.  
  
"Just paying a debt of mine." He spoke arrogantly before taking another man down. "You better step away. You might be strong, but this is not your thing."  
  
"But-" Chinen was ready to protest buth he stopped him.  
  
"No buts. Just step back. And protect my brother instead."  
  
Biting his lower lip hesitantly, Chinen finally nodded as Ryosuke send him a look which was telling him to just do what he said. He then pulled back and return to where Yuya still sat in shock.  
  
"Let's get away, Yamada-san." Chinen told the man as he tried to make him stand.  
  
At the sound of Chinen's voice, Yuya seemed to be brought back into reality.  
  
"No ! I've got to save my brother !"  
  
"Yamada-kun can handle this !" Chinen shouted back at him, surprising the older Yamada. "Let's just, stay back."  
  
Finally letting himself being dragged to a corner, Yuya could only stare at his brother's figure fighting those fierce-looking people by himself. Now come to think of it, how come Ryosuke managed to defeat that many people ? Since when his brother became this strong ? Just as several other questions flowing on his head, Ryosuke strike the last man with his kick. And it amazed him how he didn't even sweat after all those fights.  
  
As for Ryosuke, taking a deep breath, he turned back to the first man who just smiled calmly by the side.  
  
"Is that it ?"  
  
"Oh, you underestimated me ! How confident." The man flick his hands and more men coming from the doorway, surrounding Ryosuke in a second.  
  
"No matter how much you do this, the result won't change." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh, that one I agree." The man nodded his head. "The result won't change. For you to lose, that is."  
  
Flicking his fingers one more time, Ryosuke widened his eyes as those men quickly turned away and charged toward where his brother and Chinen are. He was about to stop those men from going any further when suddenly, the first man already stood in front of him. A smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You won't go anywhere, Yamada Ryosuke-kun."  
  
"You-" Ryosuke hissed as he start attacking the man but to no avail. This one man always managed to dodge his attacks and skillfully getting away from him, but kept him from getting to where his brother and Chinen is at the same time.  
  
"It's about time, for us to end this game. Don't you agree ?"  
  
Before Ryosuke could utter a word, he felt something pierced his neck and in an instant, his sight turned blurry. Through his fading sight, Ryosuke saw the man crouching above him, a small and long device on his hand. Looking beyond it, he saw how Chinen fell down and two men held Yuya unmoving. Faintly, he heard someone calling his name, and then everything turned black.


	32. Chapitre 31 - Wind Storm

Scanning the many people around him, Valentine couldn't helped but feeling his anxiousity grew by the second. It'd been more than an hour since they sent their people, but no words coming from them. He sighed while rubbing his temple to calm his nerves.  
  
"I'm getting old." He said to himself.  
  
Just as he was about to pace around, he heard his name being called.  
  
"Valentine !"  
  
Turning his head to the source of the voice, he saw Yuuki dashing closer.  
  
"The boy- He got away." The young man said in between his pants.  
  
"What do you mean ?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Yuuki shook his head while trying to regain his composure.  
  
"He, Zero, got away. He got a call from his brother and dashed out to their lair." He finally said after a while.  
  
"What ?!" Valentine widened his eyes in surprise. "Why didn't you stop him ?"  
  
"I tried. But he was better than I thought. He knocked me down." The young man made a face which indicated Valentine that it was unpleasing for him to be beaten by a younger man.  
  
"Joker ? What are you doing here ?" Suddenly, King came to their circle and joined in their conversation.  
  
"Long story. I've got no time to explain, Taichou." Yuuki shrugged before checking his wristwatch. "I gotta get going. Now that it had came to this, it's better for me to join the others. I'm having you decide your next move, Val. Just, do not contradict us."  
  
And without another word, he ran again.  
  
"Valentine-san, what was that about ?" King turned to his leader.  
  
A sigh escaped Valentine's lips. "I wish I could tell you." He then casted a glance to the other leaders from the other organizations. "Get ready, King-kun. It's about time for us to get moving."  
  
***  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Ryosuke felt his head throbbing badly. It was as if a giant hammer is trying to crush his head. Groaning, he carefully rose from his position and placed a hand on his aching head. It was only a few minutes later, when he was fully aware of his surrounding, that he realized that he's not the only occupant of the room he's in.  
  
"Welcome back, Yamada Ryosuke-kun ! It's nice to know that you're finally around." A masculine voice spoke with a mocking tone from behind him.  
  
And as he turned around to face whoever this guy is, he was surprised when he found not only the man who talked just now, but also his brother and Chinen tied to different chairs on the man's back. Behind each of them, stood a guard who has their guns pointed to both of the boys' head. But neither of them are conscious to know what kind of situation they're in.  
  
"What are you doing ? Let them go !" Ryosuke shouted as he stood quickly, an act he regretted afterwards as it blanked his vision for a moment.  
  
"Now I cannot do that, can I ?" The man gave a fake laugh as he moved forward.  
  
Taking a few steps back as the man kept getting closer to where he stood, Ryosuke slinted his eyes and glared at the man sharply.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want ?"  
  
"Classic qustions." The man commented shortly. "But really, do you really not know me ? Didn't my son told you ?"  
  
"Your son ? I don't know who your son is." Ryosuke frowned.  
  
"Oh, are you really ?" The man smiled. "You can't possibly not knowing who my son is. Since he seemed to be pretty close with you."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Okamoto Keito." The man said with calmness filled his voice. "He is my legitimate child and, dare I say, successor. And that makes me his father. You can call me Okamoto Kenichi by the way."  
  
***  
  
Angela frowned before stopping her companions.  
  
"What's the matter ?" Red asked the younger woman of the group.  
  
"Kei just sent me a message. He said that Yamada boy had been caught."  
  
"Already ?" Twister stared at him with widened eyes.  
  
"Seems like they're moving faster than we thought." Harp commented, a contemplative look on her face.  
  
"This is bad." Angela said while looking into the small device at her hands.  
  
All eyes turned to her, asking the unsaid question.  
  
"I tried to break into their system once more, trying to get something to explain the inexistence of guards here. And as expected, they have implanted different system altogether, allowing them to access to all of the security cameras. It was sneaky, I won't be able to see it if not being sneaky myself."  
  
"And ?"  
  
"And it seems that we've got company." Just as she said that, many people come around, crowding the area they're in. "Lots of them."  
  
"You can't proceed any further. We won't let you."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
***  
  
"Keito's father..." Ryosuke was at lost. "You can't possibly-"  
  
"But I am." The man who claimed himself to be Keito's father cut him off. "And it's very possible. Just how it was possible that your very own uncle who wanted you dead."  
  
Widening his eyes more if possible, Ryosuke stared at the man before him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes, yes. It was your uncle who hired us to kill you. You want to know why ?" A teasing smirk played upon his lips as he continued. "Because he despised your father. His very own younger brother who mercilessly pushed him off the cliff and left him to die."  
  
"No. That can't be." Ryosuke shook his head, refusing to accept the truth.  
  
"But that was true." A new voice came and both Ryosuke and Okamoto Kenichi turned their heads to the source of the voice. And Ryosuke was shocked beyond belief.  
  
This man, who walked weirdly with the help of a walking can towards them has unbelievably many scars on his face. And from the little skin Ryosuke could see, the scars seemingly spreaded across his body. But that was not the reason for his shaken self. It was the fact, despite all the scars covering his face, that this man was a splitting image of his father.


	33. Chapitre 32 - Revenge

"This is endless." Red whispered under his breath. "And we're a little short in man power.  
  
Angela turned his way and scoff. "I have no idea that you're that weak."  
  
The man groaned.  
  
"It's not about who's weak or strong." He grunted while dodging a kick to his face. "But we'll never see the end of this fight with opponents in this number."  
  
"It's frustating to say, but I've got to agree with Red." Lion sighed. He jumped, using the pillar as his support, before turning his body and swipe his hands to knock his enemy down. "We need backups."  
  
"I'm not stupid, boy." Angela commented as she fumbles through the inside of her coat, all the while fighting two opponents at the same time. "I've sent them the message already."  
  
"When ?" Twister stared at her in disbelief. For as long as he'd observed, their hands were too busy to even scratch their itchy head.  
  
"Sometimes around the previous three opponents of mine." The young woman pointed a finger toward the mountain of bodies consisted their fallen enemies by the middle of the room.  
  
"As expected from the expert." Harp muttered lowly as she squatted down and struck her opponent's stomach with her palm.  
  
"I just hope our backups will come around soon enough." Keito frowned. All along, he found it hard to concentrate on the fights before him, mind too busy worrying about what Ryosuke's stubborness might lead him. Too engulfed in his own track of mind, he failed to sense a presence from his back, ready to swing what seemingly a large axe to his head. And when Lion's voice calling his name brought him back to his senses, Keito knew that he was too late to avoid the attack just in time. Closing his eyes, Keito wondered if he'll die there, even before he reached his goal.  
  
But when he thought he should be feeling pain, it never came to him. And when he re-opened his eyes, he found Snake's figure looming over him. From his back, he slightly saw the man stopping the huge axe bare-handedly.  
  
"You okay, there ?"  
  
Blinking his eyes in surprise, Keito nodded. And then a second later, he realized that Snake can't possibly see him.  
  
"Y-yeah. Thanks."  
  
"You should pay more attention to your surrounding. Didn't you learn that the first thing you entered this world ?" Snake breathed out as he send the huge axe flying.  
  
"Sorry." Keito smiled sheepishly. "I was a little, distracted."  
  
"I can see that." Snake then make a full turn and kicked Keito's attacker in the head, sending him unconscious.  
  
Keito smiled, before his eyes catching Joker's figure rushing his way. Well, not quite his way, but to someone behind him.  
  
"We'll take care things here from now on. You go and find those boys." Joker spoke in a low voice to an unknown someone.  
  
"Why is he talking to that woman ?" Snake asked in wonder.  
  
Frowning, Keito turned around and saw who's Joker talking with. And it surprised him to find that other person is none other than Angela, who nodded in respond to Joker's words.  
  
Seemingly realizing the eyes at her, the young woman turned and her eyes met Keito's. And the young Vice can only gulped at the intense stare being sent by her.  
  
"I'll lead Rai when he reached here." Joker continued. "So make sure you ring me the coordinate when you've found them."  
  
"Got it." Angela nodded before she took a stride to where Keito stood.  
  
But at the very same moment, Keito found danger coming from his right and was proven right when he saw one of the enemy marching at him. Just as Angela took his wrist, Keito found Snake blocking the enemy's sight from him.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but she seemed like she has something she wanted you to do." The Northern Gatekeeper hissed while blocking the enemy's attacks. "I'll take care of this guy so you better be hurry."  
  
Staring at the other man in gratitude, Keito mouthed a small thank you before he let Angela pulled him out of the battle. Joker is by their side, eliminating the people who tried to stop them from continuing. And when they're out of the battle area, Joker nodded his head as they parted ways.  
  
On the other hand, Snake had a hard time dealing with his current enemy as he's quite the power-person himself, and he dared to say that their strength is almost equal. Just as he managed a kick while receiving a punch himself, he saw his opponent breathing hard, but then smirked like a mad man. At the full sight of the man he's facing, Snake found himself gasped as he suddenly remembered a dark past he always wanted to erase from his mind. The memory of that dreadful day in his whole life.  
  
 _A bloodied knife raised and shone under the moonlight. The lifeless look on his sister's face with her disheveled appearance and torn clothes. The maniacal smirk coming from her assaulter. And now that very same person stood before him with his same maniacal grin plastered on his face._  
  
He saw his Vice coming and is about to assist him in the fight by attacking this man from behind, and he found himself stopping his attempt.  
  
"Stay away !" He shouted loudly, surprising a couple of people around him. "He's mine."  
  
Snake stared hard at the man standing before him.  
  
"I've been looking for you, Ueda Tatsuya." He snarled angrily.  
  
"Oh," The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. That you still remember me after all these times.  
  
"There's no way I can ever forget the monster who violated and murdered my sister !" Snake hissed. "You might be able to bribe to court, but I will never buy those craps ! I saw it with my own eyes when you mercilessly stabbed my sister's body. I swore to avenge her and I'll see to it now. You're the reason why I'm standing here now. And I'll show you what years of sufferings brought me into. I might be powerless back then, but I'm no longer the weak boy that I used to be. I'll finish you by my own hands."  
  
"Let's see about it." He tilted his eyes to the side lazily. "Nishikido-kun."  
  
***  
  
Keito held his breath as Angela suddenly halted in her run. Silently moving over to where Angela walked to, he gasped at hearing voices from the inside. Looking at the young woman before him, he bit his lips as she send him a look which clearly stated that he will wait instead of marching inside carelessly. And Keito knew that he has no other choice.  
  
"Please be okay, Ryosuke."  
  
***  
  
Snake cursed loudly as his back hit the wall behind him. Raising his head, he quickly move away before Ueda can strike him the second time. Rolling to Ueda's back, he delivered a hard punch which brought Ueda down, but not enough for him to make his finishing move. In a second, Ueda is back to his feet and make a counter-attack at him.  
  
Hissing as yet another powerful kick landed on his stomach, Snake has to admit that Ueda is not only malicious, but also strong. Even for the one who is claimed as the strongest in Black Saint, he found this fight tough. But then again, he couldn't bring himself to give up. There's no way he'll give up on this.  
  
Using his body weight, Snake pushed his opponent's body to hit the wall hard, before turning around and throw him to the floor. As Ueda is about to stand back up, he grab his head with his hand, and bring it back to the hard floor hard. He heard Ueda groaned from the pain, but the man stood back up nevertheless. They both enganged in a fight of fists and kicks, tosses and throws.  
  
Snake felt his body sway as his head being banged to the wall by Ueda, but luckily, he managed to avoid the punch by moving his head to the side. Raising his two arms, he held Ueda's head in his, and lifted his feet so that his knee struck Ueda right in the face. While Ueda is in hazy moment, Snake used it to deliver another few kicks and punches, weakening the other man more.  
  
As his opponent finally fell to the ground, Snake put his hands on his waist and took a deep breath. He then approached the man in slow yet firm steps, and lift Ueda's body up on his knees. He can feel Ueda's weak struggles as he pressed the back of his head close to his chest. He placed his palms on each side of Ueda's face, just as he saw Valentine coming his way and faintly heard him yelling something at him.  
  
But this is his revenge. And no one can stop him. Closing his eyes, he tried to block all sounds as he hardened his hold around Ueda's head. The weakened hands kept on trying to break free from his grips, but his will was too strong and Ueda had lost too much of his power for that to happen. Taking another deep breath, he pulled the head to the side, until he heard a cracking sound of bones breaking, and the hands around his fell limp. And then he knew he has fulfilled his oath. Even as the tears kept flowing down his cheeks as he re-opened his eyes. Even as Valentine finally stood by his side, giving him a look of sympathy as he pulled the lifeless body around him away. Even as he felt a hand squeezed his shoulders, giving him a silent encouragement.  
  
"I did it, Kumiko."


	34. Chapitre 33 - Truth

"Good evening."  
  
Yamada Haruhiko sighed before turning to face his guest.  
  
"Have you made an appointment before ? I don't remember having any appointment for the night."  
  
"I don't believe that I need an appointment just to meet you." His guest smiled at him.  
  
"Ha ?" Haruhiko stared at him, looking dumbfounded. "What are you talking about ?"  
  
"As fellow King from my respected kingdom, I believe I have enough rights to see you as it is." The man continued.  
  
At the mention of kingdom, Haruhiko widened his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be..."  
  
"But I am." The man smiled wider. "I am the King of the Underworld, the one you failed to kill years ago. I go with the name 'Yuu' by the way. Nice to meet you."  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke stared in horror at the man covered in scars who stood a few metres away from him.  
  
"Haruhiko, my younger twin brother, had pushed me down the cliff to kill me. Not only that, he also killed our father by putting poison in his food. All just for him to be the heir of the Yamada's throne. It was by sheer will that I managed to lived through the torment of being pushed around in the wild stormy ocean. I was floating for days until a fisherman found me and saved me. But despite being saved, I was no longer the person I used to be. The impact caused when I hit the water and the rocks below that had caused these scars across my body. It also crushed some of my bones. While some of them won't affect my daily activities, the damage on my right foot could not be repaired. It was also from that incident that I lost my capabililites to communicate properly with others. After years of doing severe rehabilitation sessions only that I became like this now. And the first thought which crossed my mind was to get revenge. For I could never forget the face my brother was showing when he thought that he killed me already. A look that kept me going on through all the hardships and humiliations I went through for these past years."  
  
Those words felt like daggers piercing through his heart. Ryosuke had never like his father to the point of hating him. His father had always been strict, egoist, and just the worst father anyone can get. But he never thought that he could be this evil.  
  
"I- I..."  
  
"That's why I want to- no, I need to, kill you. Haunt him in his sleeps for his incapabilities of protecting his heir. And then in time, kill him." Haruhiko told him, and through that, he could feel how much he loathed his father.  
  
"But then you don't have to die." This time, it was Okamoto's turn to speak. "Thankfully, your good-for-nothing brother here returned. And as the legitimate heir of your father's throne, it was only natural for us to kill him instead."  
  
"NO !"  
  
Ryosuke shouted loudly, loud enough to brought Yuya out from his unconscious state. Through his still hazy mind, he caught a sight of his brother along with two adults not too far away. And that's when he realized that he's being tied -again- to a chair. He wiggled his hands but then felt something being pushed to the side of his head. Something which felt dangerously like a gun.  
  
"Ryo-" He's about to call his brother's name when the said brother spoke.  
  
"Yuya has been disinherited from the family so he can't be the heir. I am the legal heir of the Yamada family."  
  
Yuya frowned at his brother. What was he trying to say ?  
  
"That's why, kill me instead." The boy said firmly, something which made Yuya gasped soundlessly. "Yuya has nothing to do with the family anymore. And Chinen never had anything to do with this since the beginning. So let them go. And you are free to do anything you want to do with me. I won't try to get away."  
  
"Now, now, now. We can't just trust you, can we ? For all we know, you can have any trick up your sleeves." Okamoto Kenichi said with same mocking tone.  
  
"I don't. I promise." Said Ryosuke. "You have my words."  
  
"Oh, really." Okamoto Kenichi smiled, his eyes glinting wickedly as he walked towards the boy until they are face to face with each other. "Then let's see."  
  
Before Ryosuke could even blink, a painful strike just below his chest area had already took his breath away. He fell to his knees, trying to suck air into his tightening chest, coughing painfully in the process.  
  
"Ryosuke !" Yuya yelled from his position, trying to escape the binds around him.  
  
Okamoto Kenichi laughed at the fallen figure of the young man on his feet.  
  
"Let's see how much you can take, boy." He was about to launch another strike but stopped himself before taking a few steps back as something flash through where he just stood. Looking to the right, he found a small knife hit the wall and stucked there.  
  
"I won't allow you."  
  
All eyes turned to the source of the newcomer, including the still writhing Ryosuke.  
  
"Keito..."  
  
"My son !" Okamoto Kenichi exclaimed while spreading his hands wide. "How fast ! I thought Nagase and the others would be more than enough to held you back."  
  
"I was not alone." The younger Okamoto stared at his father's face with hatred in his eyes. "Just when your people came to us, the rest of the people from the organizations came to aid and handle those guys. We won't fall to your traps."  
  
"I see. I think I trusted those guys too much." Kenichi said more to himself than to someone else. "But well, I still have advantages. My hostages-"  
  
"Not anymore." Another voice came right after the sound of a person falling from where Yuya and Chinen are. The guard who was supposed to guard Chinen knocked his partner instead, freeing both Yuya and Chinen in the process, though the latter was still unconscious. Most likely, the younger boy was drugged with strong chemical, for him to stay asleep over all the ruckus.  
  
"Kise. I don't expect you to betray me like this." Kenichi raised an eyebrow as he stared at the young man who stared back at him with a hard face.  
  
"I was never on your side since the beginning." The man called Kise retorted back. "And for your information, my name is not Kise. It's Kei, Inoo Kei."  
  
"I knew something was wrong with you since the beginning." Kenichi shrugged. "You better stay back, Akihiko-san. Things had went nasty."  
  
"Too late." A feminine voice came. And as they turned around, they found young woman held Yamada Akihiko from behind him, a tip of a dagger placed dangerously on top of his neck. "No more running around now. It's your loss."  
  
***  
  
Rai ran as soon as he can. Seeing a huge commotion ahead of him, he pulled his hoodie around his head lower as he tried to sight some of his fellows. Just as he was busy looking around, he failed to notice a figure coming his way until a hand rested upon his shoulder. He almost scream if not for him to see who the culprit is.  
  
"Yuuki-kun !"  
  
"Stop being a scaredy-cat, Rai-kun." Yuuki shook his head in a teasing manner. "Anyway, let's go. I'll route you to where your boy is."  
  
Rai groaned. "Why did you make it sound like he's my boyfriend ?"  
  
"He's not ?" Yuuki asked him back.  
  
The taller boy groaned again. "You mingled with Yuu too much."  
  
***  
  
"What do you want to talk about ?"  
  
Yuu smiled at the man in front of him as he walked to the corner of the room.  
  
"I'm not here to talk anything, Haruhiko-kun. I'm here to show you something."  
  
He then pulled a device from his pocket, and connect it to the projector stood by the corner. Pushing a button from each device, he then can see a scene being played on the huge display beside him. Smiling, he then walked back to where Yamada Haruhiko stood and guide the frozen man to sit down.  
  
"Let's watch some movies now, shall we."  
  
***  
  
A single freakish laughter coming from the man in the middle of the room sent shivers to most of the occupants of the room.  
  
"Me ? Losing ? Why so confident about that, daddy's girl ?" Okamoto Kenichi pointed a finger at himself. "What makes you believe that you had won ?"  
  
"Admit it, Dad. There's no getting out for you now." Keito suddenly spoke.  
  
"Oh, but there will always be a way out for me." Kenichi turned to face his son this time, pulling something from his coat in the process. "That is for me to eliminate you all here."  
  
And without a warning, he shot his own son. Keito, being a quick guy, was able to avoid the bullet. Though not that quick as the bullet grazed his upper arm still. Hissing, he then picked his own gun and is about to shoot the man when the said man start attacking the rest of the people inside the room. But with his dominant hand hurt, he found the task difficult.  
  
He saw how his father charged -this time without a gun- at the man who called himself Inoo Kei, who fought the man as best as he could. On the other hand, Yamada Akihiko proven to be stronger than it seems as he managed to get away from Angela's hold and even knocked the woman down. Aiming his gun with difficulty to Yamada Akihiko first, he then heard his name being called.  
  
"Keito ! Give your gun to me !"  
  
Turning his head toward his still crouching Captain, he then rushed to his side and assist him up.  
  
"Are you alright ?" He asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah. Perhaps some cracked ribs. Your father has quite a power." Ryosuke answered with a wince. "Now, your gun."  
  
"What are you trying to do ?"  
  
Ryosuke shrugged him off. "Don't hate me, Keito." And before he knew it, he was spun around and is being held with Ryosuke pinning his wrist from behind him. He felt the tip of his own gun being thrust to his head.  
  
"Stop what you're doing or I'll shoot your son." Ryosuke spoke loudly, enough to attract the older Okamoto's attention.  
  
"Ryosuke ! What are you talking about ?" Yuya shouted, unable to believe the words coming from his brother's mouth.  
  
As for Keito, seeing Ryosuke's line of thought, said nothing and stay still on his position.  
  
"Why bother boy ?" Okamoto Kenichi stared at him with mocking eyes. "I'll do it for you." He then aimed his gun to where his son is and pulled the trigger.  
  
Ryosuke, reading what the man was trying to do, throw Keito out of the way before the man fired his gun, and pulled the trigger of the gun in his hand which was aimed toward the said man. What he couldn't see was that Yamada Akihiko also pulled his own gun, and along with Kenichi, fired at him.  
  
And so when he was fast enough to dodged Kenichi's bullet, he failed to avoid his uncle's one. And before he realized it, he felt a burning sensation on his chest as he was falling backwards.  
  
Everything seemed to be a slow motion afterward. He saw both Yuya and Keito shouting his name, but no sound coming to his ears. He watched as both of them came running his way, as he saw Kenichi also fell to the ground. And from the corner of his eyes, he saw two other figures joined them inside that room, with one seemingly calling his name as well. One of the two quickly rushed toward where his uncle is, quickly disarming him. While the other one -who called his name before- rushed to him just like Yuya and Keito did, even faster that he beat the other two boys to be by his side. And then he felt big warm hands wrapped around him as he was pulled into a body with a strangely familiar scent. Raising his trembling hand, he reached out to touch this boy's face, and smiled as he felt wetness when he touched the boy's cheek. He only knows one crybaby in this world.  
  
"Yu...to..."  
  
And then he felt nothing.


	35. Chapitre 34 - Goodbyes

Walking down the silent road, Yuu looked up to the sky and sighed. This was not the way he expected things to end. He planned on disappearing for all after this, after his meeting with the King of the Upperworld. But then the incident which had just happened kinda ruined his plan and all. Now his successor, cannot probably succeed his throne with his current state of mentality.  
  
"I guess I have to stay for a little more."  
  
As he kept on walking, he smiled at the figure standing by the corner of the road. Fastening his pace, he approached the figure and tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's go, Massu."  
  
The called man was stunned in his position for a while, before hastily following the younger man.  
  
"It'd been long since I last heard myself being called that way."  
  
And Yuu just laughed in response.  
  
***  
  
"Yuri is fine. He just inhaled a quite strong chemical, that's all." Kei spoke through the phone. "No, Aunty, he's not hurt. Just a little bruise here and there, but nothing life-threatening." He bit his lower lip as the woman from the other line spoke. "Yes, I understand. And, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect Yuri. I was useless."  
  
He felt eyes staring at him and so he looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him from a distance.  
  
"No, Aunty, it was my fault. I should've been able to watch over him better." He stared back at those eyes with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Aunty, I've got to go. I promise I will watch over Yuri better from now on."  
  
Hanging up, Kei then walked to the direction of the said figure.  
  
"I'm glad you're still alive."  
  
Kei chuckled at that. "Thanks to you, apparently. If not for you who quickly explained the situation to your leader, I won't be here."  
  
"I suppose so." The other man grinned.  
  
"How is Rai anyway ? Last time I saw him, he was still pretty shaken."  
  
"How could he not ? To know that he failed to save his lover -though the boy persistently deny it- and saw him fade away in his own arms, even the toughest man won't last." The other man sighed deeply. "I wonder how things will be from now on."  
  
"The fact that Yuu has to remain for more is one." Came another voice from behind them. "As for the rest, well, only time can tell."  
  
"Angela-san ? Shouldn't you be in bed ? You got quite a blow there." Kei looked at the newcomer in concern.  
  
"I will live, don't worry about me." The woman leaned back on the wall while saying so. "Really. Things had gone messy."  
  
"Yeah." Kei agreed.  
  
"How about you, Yuuki ? I heard that man came a while ago." Angela stared at the man beside Kei.  
  
Yuuki just shrugged. "I didn't see him. And I don't think I'm ready to."  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"Because that man was unbelievably protective." He chuckled at the remembrance. "And I don't know what to say when he began to question me about what had happened with the boy."  
  
"I think I can relate to that." Kei commented, eyes staring at afar.  
  
"It's different, Kei-chan." Yuuki shook his head. "Once he knew the whole story, he will never forgive me."  
  
"Why are you suddenly being so pessimistic ?" Angela scoffed lightly.  
  
"See what he did to Yuya." Yuuki sighed again. "Yuya was his bestfriend, and now he hate him for what he did to the boy. And when he knew that I let the boy escaped from my surveillance, and caused him to be like this, he will not just hate me, he will loathe me."  
  
"You don't know that." Kei pat his shoulder in an encouraging manner.  
  
Yuuki smiled as he stared at the window in front of him, seeing a familiar person running on the street.  
  
"But I know."  
  
***  
  
"Yuya ! / Yuya-sama !"  
  
At the multiple calling of his name, Yuya looked up and saw his mother, grandparents, and also Kota running toward him. He stood from his seat and nodded his head to acknowledge them.  
  
"Dear, are you hurt ?" His mother then fuss about him, cupping his face then scanning his figure to find any sign that his son had been hurt.  
  
"No, I'm alright Mother. Don't worry." He gave her a weak smile, and was taken aback when she pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, my son. This was all my fault. If only I was stricter with your father, none of this would have happened." She drew a shaky breath as she pulled away. "I'm glad that you are alright."  
  
"It's good to see you again, boy." His grandfather spoke from behind his mother with the same small smile.  
  
Smiling back at them, Yuya then stepped back.  
  
"Mother, I'm so sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to sorry about, dear." His mother reached out a hand and tuck some strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
"No, I have to." Yuya shook his head. "Because of me, Ryosuke-"  
  
"What's wrong with Ryosuke ? He's alright, right ?" His mother frowned, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Yuya just shook his head, unable to say further.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuya ? Tell us, please." Now, it was his grandmother who spoke.  
  
But Yuya bit his lip as he lowered his head. Now it had came to this, he found himself unable to break the news to his family. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Kota staring sharply at him, sending him an unsaid warning.  
  
"Karin-san."  
  
At the new voice joined them, all eyes immediately turned to the newcomer, who smiled politely while bowing his head.  
  
"Uncle, Aunty, it'd been long." The man greet the elders with a smile, before his expression turned serious a moment later. "I have something to tell you. It's about Ryosuke."  
  
"What is it, Tomo-kun ?" Karin quickly rushed to the man's direction, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Not here. Please come to my office." This man called Tomo signaled them to follow him to his office. "Yuya-kun, I think it would be best for you to stay here. Yabu-san, if you don't mind, please watch over him as of the moment."  
  
"Understood, Sir." Kota bowed politely, as he assist Yuya to sat back down on the bench.  
  
But then as soon as the four adults left, his eyes turned to the boy sharply.  
  
"What had happened ?"  
  
Yuya shook his head. After everything, he can't bring himself to care. Instead, he felt slight anger building withing him.  
  
"I should've been the one asking, Kota."  
  
"Ha ?"  
  
"You should've known. After all, you're the closest with Ryosuke." Yuya snorted. "What had Ryosuke be ? Why would he came all the way to where I was kidnapped by himself ? Furthermore, he had fought those scary-looking men and beat them all. And then to see him holding a gun like that, I began to question who he is. He doesn't seem like the brother I used to know. He, he has changed."  
  
"And whose fault do you think it was ?"  
  
Looking up, Yuya felt a shudder ran through his spine at the murderous glare Kota gave to him.  
  
"Because you left him, he was forced to change into someone he's not. Because you left him, he was pulled to a world he never wanted to be in. It was all because of you." Kota pulled at his collar harshly.  
  
Yuya could only stare at the slightly older boy in surprise. He can't even bring himself to mind Kota's rude behaviour toward his master. Because deep inside him, he knew that he deserved this. Because deep inside him, he knew that Kota was right.  
  
***  
  
"I've explained everything to his family."  
  
"And I assumed that they didn't take it too well ?"  
  
The man behind him sighed.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
"Nakajima-kun-"  
  
"It's Rai." He cutted him off.  
  
"Fine. Rai-kun, I knew that this was hard for you, but you shouldn't blame yourself about this." The man told him, a sad tone filling his voice.  
  
"You knew nothing."  
  
The man stay silent. "His family will be leaving in an hour or so. You are free to see him from then on."  
  
"How generous of you." Rai chuckled ironically.  
  
The man behind him just smiled. "At the very least, I want to give you a chance to say your goodbye properly to him."  
  
Rai turned sharply at glared at the man. "What do you mean by that ?"  
  
"Rai-kun..." The man sighed. "You knew very well that-"  
  
"No !" Rai hissed at him dangerously. "He won't die. He'll survive, just like he always did."  
  
"I hope so." The man looked down sadly.  
  
Rai just scoffed as he turned away.  
  
"I'm leaving you then."  
  
Without receiving any respond, the man then left the room without any other word. And only a moment later, another figure came and approached him.  
  
"Don't mind him. He was just too stressed. Not to mention that he has to deal with all the medical procedures and all." The newcomer told him. "I'm with you."  
  
"Ha ?"  
  
"He'll survive this. I believe in that, no matter what the medical test result told us."  
  
Rai smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Okamoto."  
  
***  
  
 _When he opened his eyes, all he see is white. He rose from his position, and look around him. Still white. He looked down and saw himself wrapped in white gown. Standing up, he decided to wander around and explore the unfamiliar place.  
  
Walking aimlessly, he failed to sense someone coming at him.  
  
"What are you doing, boy ?"  
  
Jumping from the surprise, he then turned around and found an old man standing before him.  
  
"W-who are you ?"  
  
The old man smiled before he start walking ahead.  
  
"Oh, I'm just someone." The man told him. "Return to my question, what are you doing here ?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "I don't know. When I woke up, I'm already here. I don't even know what kind of place this is."  
  
"Then allow me to explain." The old man lifted his finger excitedly. "This is a place for you to choose."  
  
The boy frowned. "Choose what ?"  
  
"It depends." The old man tilt his head. "But mostly, this is where you have to choose of whether you would like to move forward, or to return back."  
  
"What's the difference ?"  
  
"A lot." The man nodded his head. "For one, if you choose to move forward, then that would mean that you will leave and forget everything in the past and walk ahead. On the other hand, if you choose to return back, than that would mean that you still want to linger. Maybe because you still have something you have to settle, or just because you're not ready to move forward."  
  
"I don't understand." The boy stared at the old man in confusion.  
  
The old man laughed crisply at the words coming from the boy's mouth.  
  
"If so then let me ask you; do you want to leave everything behind, your family, friends, and anything else ? Or do you still want to stay with those around you ?"  
  
The boy bit his lip, his face pulled into a frown.  
  
"What's the point ?"  
  
"Hm ?" The old man turned to him.  
  
"I have no family, or friends. So what's the point in holding onto an empty past ?" The boy looked up, his eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"Why would you said that ?"  
  
"For as long as I could remember, I was always alone. Those people I called family were never there when I need them. Even the only one I thought care about me, left me. I have no friends for I was caged for all my life. The only person I thought as a friend saw me nothing more than an acquintance. And another one was nothing more but a workmate, or at least he thought so. That's why, I'm all alone."  
  
"But are you really ?" The old man asked him, a playful tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean ?" The boy asked him.  
  
"Well, who knows that you were never alone all along." The old man shrugged.  
  
The boy said nothing as he just stared down at his own feet.  
  
"But that's your choice boy. I'm no one to mess with your choice." The man gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I..."_  
  
***  
  
The man in his late twenties walked tiredly along the empty hallway. His destination is the two boys sitting on the bench at the end of this hallway. He raised his hand to grab the two boys' attention, whose face immediately hardened as their eyes met.  
  
"Yuya-kun-"  
  
But right at that moment, came a panicked nurse rushing his way.  
  
"Yamashita-sensei ! Thank God." The nurse stopped to catch her breath. "We tried calling you, but you cannot be reached."  
  
"What's wrong ?" The man called Yamashita frowned at the nurse.  
  
"It's Yamada Ryosuke-kun. We lost him sometimes ago. Shiraishi-sensei is trying to revive him as of the moment, but we thought that you want to be there."  
  
The man widened his eyes in surprise, before running to where Ryosuke's room is. Behind him, he could hear a couple of footsteps running along with him. In record time, he reached the designated room and quickly came to the source of the commotion in the room.  
  
"Shiraishi-sensei !"  
  
The young doctor looked up at him, looking terrified like never before. A nurse is currently assisting her, while another nurses trying to calm the panicked family not too far behind her.  
  
"Yamashita-sensei..." Shiraishi called his name. "I'm sorry."  
  
"NO ! Ryosuke !" Came a shriek from the woman who was being held by her father. "Tomo-kun ! Do something ! Please !"  
  
"I've tried my best." Shiraishi turned away, seemingly ashamed of herself. "I really am sorry."  
  
Valentine felt like being shoved with a bucket of ice as he was frozen on his spot, trying to processed everything that had happened.  
  
"No..."


	36. Epilogue

"Good afternoon."  
  
The scarred man looked up, and scoff at the sight of a blondie woman with white outfit.  
  
"What is possibly a girl wanted with me ?"  
  
"Tsk. You are mistaken Akihiko-san." The newcomer spoke. "I'm a boy."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"But I was used to be mistaken as a girl, so I'll take that as a compliment." The woman -who is in fact a man- smiled playfully.  
  
"Who are you ?"  
  
"Ah, forgive me." The man bowed down. "You may call me Yuu."  
  
"What do you want from me ?"  
  
"I wonder..." Yuu shrugged off.  
  
"Be serious, please." Yamada Akihiko hissed impatiently.  
  
"But I am, serious." Yuu looked at him in the eyes sharply. "Well, let me give you a piece of a mind. Your brother, Haruhiko-san, will never open his eyes even if you killed his whole family. He fell too deep in the darkness. And I do not wish the same thing to happen to you."  
  
Akihiko snorted at him. "Why bother telling me ?"  
  
"Because you can still returned to what you used to be." Yuu said gently. "And then be the one who will guide the new King of the Upperworld when the time has come."  
  
The middle-aged man stayed silent as he turned his body around.  
  
"You still have time to stop yourself, Akihiko-san. Before you become the evil your brother had became."  
  
And then he left.  
  
***  
  
"I told you ! Over and over again, but you never listened !"  
  
Haruhiko sighed as he tried to calm his raging wife down.  
  
"Karin, please calm down."  
  
The woman stared at him with disbelief. "After everything, you expected me to calm down ? What about you ? Don't you care about what had happened to your sons ?"  
  
"Of course I do." Haruhiko raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What kind of father do you think I am ?"  
  
"The worst." Karin hissed fiercely. After a few seconds passed, she took a deep breath and finally tried to settle down.  
  
"Of course, I was stupid to think that you wouldn't care about our sons."  
  
A look of relief flashed through Haruhiko's face.  
  
"Finally, you understa-"  
  
"You are most certainly worried about what other people will think about you if anything bad happened to our sons. The exact reason why you disinherited Yuya before."  
  
Yamada Haruhiko frowned at his wife. That was not the response he was expecting.  
  
"But worry not, dearest husband of mine." Karin smiled wickedly at him. "I will never divorce you. And I knew you too much to know that you won't dare to divorce me. It will give you bad names after all. I will stay as Yamada Karin even from now on. But don't expect me to be who I used to be. Following your every words like a trained dog. Because this time, I will fight for what I and my sons deserved. Look forward to it."  
  
***  
  
Looking at nothing in particular, Valentine sighed as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"It was a tough night, right ?"  
  
Glancing at the figure by the window, he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Indeed." He answered him.  
  
For a while, silence filled the quiet room as neither spoke to each other.  
  
"By the way, Joker-kun ?"  
  
The said man turned his eyes, the scarred part of his face was showered with sunlight.  
  
"What are you going to do from now on ?"  
  
Yuuki smiled as he gave the man a shrug.  
  
"Now that I'm a part of Black Saint again, I have no choice but to keep on going here, right ?"  
  
Valentine smiled back at him, as his shoulders relaxed more. Just as the two of them fell into a peaceful silence once again, the door of Valentine's room was opened, and came a young man with dark brown hair.  
  
"Val-" He stared at the figure sitting by the end of the room. But as his eyes fell on another figure standing by the window near the other man, his steps halted. "Hikaru..."  
  
Yuuki just smiled at the young man.  
  
"It'd been long, Kota."  
  
***  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yamada-san."  
  
Yuya smiled weakly, shaking his head in the process.  
  
"It's okay, Chinen-san. It was not your fault anyway." He told the younger boy. "I should be the one saying sorry. To get you involved in this whole mess."  
  
"Un." Chinen nodded his head, then lowered his head and stared at his lap.  
  
"Chinen-san, can I ask you something ?"  
  
Looking up, the small boy nodded his head, urging Yuya to continue.  
  
"Did you- did you know about Ryosuke ? You know, about him getting involved in those stuffs and all."  
  
Biting his lower lip, Chinen nodded his head again.  
  
"Somehow, I found out."  
  
"Did he ever tell you ? The reason why he did all that ?" He asked Chinen again, looking somewhat hopeful this time.  
  
Shaking his head, Chinen hesitated for a moment. "He never told me, so I can't really say but, at the very least, I knew that Yamada-kun chose that path out of loneliness."  
  
"Loneliness ?"  
  
"Yes. Loneliness." Chinen confirmed his statement. "Because for a reason, Yamada-kun always seemed lonely. Eventhough there are a lot of people around him who cared for him. I guess, that's not the kind of love he was craving for. And from that, he took an extreme turn."  
  
The smaller boy then turned his eyes to stared right into Yuya's brown ones.  
  
"I guess, Yamada-kun was just trying to find happiness. Or at the very least, trying to figure out what's the meaning of that happiness itself, for he never experienced one that he could remember." Chinen then smiled sadly. "And it saddened me. Because from what I could see, Yamada-kun deserved happiness more than anyone else."  
  
Yuya sighed as his eyes moved to the opened window at the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ryosuke."  
  
***  
  
"Nakajima-"  
  
"I failed again. I was too weak to protect him. I-"  
  
Keito pulled the taller boy by placing his arms on his shoulder, forcing him to face him.  
  
"You listen to me ! In normal circumstances, I dare to say that this was indeed your fault. But we both know that it wasn't the case. If anything, this was more likely to be my fault since my father was the one responsible for this."  
  
Yuto just shook his head, refusing to hear what Keito has to say.  
  
"Nakajima !"  
  
"I- I don't know anymore."  
  
Keito sighed as he pulled away. "I know how you feel, since I'm feeling the same. I hate to say this but, we have to move on. I think that's what Ryosuke wanted as well."  
  
But Yuto just stayed silent, saying nothing to respond to Keito's words.  
  
"Ryosuke..."  
  
Inside that white-washed room where no other sound was heard but the buzzing sound from the air-conditioner, lied a young man. Wrapped in white clothes and warm white blanket, the young man looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. It's as if nothing could disturb him from his sleep. It's as if he lived inside his own dreamland where no one can hurt him. A small smile formed on his pale lips, and it brought warmth and a sense of serenity to those who saw his current state.  
  
From the side of the bed, Yuto reached out a hand and pulled the young man's right hand in his. Pulling the cold hand to his chest, he choked on the sobs as the stubborn tears began to drip down his cheeks all over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."


End file.
